Entre Les Lignes
by MacBethncis
Summary: Tony et Gibbs. Gibbs et Tony. A certains moments, leurs sentiments, qu'ils pensent à sens unique, vous seront dévoilés. Peutêtre qu'à d'autres les mots deviendront une histoire à part entière. Le tout est de savoir lire entre les lignes pour découvrir qua
1. Mon Homme de l'Ombre

Résumé :

Tony et Gibbs. Gibbs et Tony. A certains moments, leurs sentiments, qu'ils pensent à sens unique, vous seront dévoilés. Peut-être qu'à d'autres les mots deviendront une histoire à part entière. Le tout est de savoir lire entre les lignes pour découvrir quand Tony et Gibbs ouvriront les yeux et deviendront plus, tellement plus.

Chapitre I : Mon Homme de l'Ombre

**Washington. Un appartement. Un homme assis à terre entrain d'écrire ... **

_"J'ai trouvé ce carnet sur un banc du port de la Rotta. Par hasard. J'attendais, hors du camion, que Gibbs donne le départ de la mission et je l'ai trouvé. Pas de nom, juste un signet avec des mains entrelacées et je l'ai pris, c'est vrai... _

_Je suis rentré chez moi et l'ai retrouvé en défaisant mes bagages. Je ne l'avais pas oublié, je me demandais juste quoi en faire et surtout quoi en faire pour qu'il compte. Je ne crois pas aux signes, ce n'est pas mon genre mais j'étais tout de même en train de me demander qui pourrait m'aider à vivre avec ou plutôt sans ... lui et en baissant les yeux, vaincu, le carnet était là._

_Et donc pourquoi ne pas m'en servir pour confier mes pensées à ces pages blanches. Comme un journal de bord ... Seulement ce ne serait pas pour faire le rapport de ma journée. J'en fais déjà le reste du temps au bureau. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est inscrire noir sur blanc ce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Peut-être vais-je parvenir à comprendre ce qui arrive, ce qui m'arrive. Je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à mon Boss, sans m'arrêter, sans reprendre mon souffle. Et je pèse mes mots. Quand Gibbs a poursuivi Mohamed et que l'explosion a eu lieue, j'ai véritablement arrêté de respirer. J'étais à imaginer le pire, à m'imaginer sans lui... Et il est apparu en haut de l'échelle..._

_Je commence seulement à faire face à ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui. Je ne peux plus me cacher derrière une réaction physique incontrôlable. Je sais qu'il n'y a que lui qui provoque ça chez moi. Mais en même temps, je me dis à quoi bon ! Car lui n'aura jamais ce genre de sentiments à mon égard. Il est hétéro, ces trois mariages en sont une preuve et moi aussi, je suis hétéro et j'en profite. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il est celui par qui ma vie a changé. Jamais je n'aurais espéré cela. Un sentiment d'appartenant incroyable, moi qui ne viens de nul part ..._

_Et par-dessus tout, il a confiance en moi, il m'a confié la fin de l'enquête où le Capitaine de Corvette Harmon Rabb Jr. était accusé de meurtre. Je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre et c'est ce qui arrivera s'il apprend... Il ne doit jamais savoir._

_Etre à ses côtés est ce qui est le plus important. Etre là pour lui. Mon sourire me cachera lorsque j'aurais froid sans lui."_

Tony glissa la carte dans le carnet et le referma. Il espérait maintenant trouver le sommeil ...

**Washington. Une cave. Un bateau en construction...**

Une odeur de sciure dans l'air. Leroy Jethro Gibbs était en plein travail sur son bateau.

Il s'était parfaitement remis de l'explosion. Seulement, Viv' l'avait déçu. Les émotions, qui l'animaient, n'étaient tournées que sur son obsession de venger son frère. Il pouvait comprendre mais ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle l'avait mis en danger. Ca, il pouvait le gérer mais la prochaine fois, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être blessé ou ... pire.

Et ce quelqu'un d'autre ne serait pas n'importe qui, mais DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo. Ses yeux verts, son sourire incroyable, son corps...

Jethro secoua la tête.

Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il ne pouvait pas... Il perdait la tête. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Peut-être lorsque Tony était venu chez lui au moment où son appart avait été privé d'électricité et donc de chaudière. Gibbs sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait découvert un Tony complètement différent. Au départ, il avait fait gaffes sur gaffes puis Gibbs avait voulu le frapper derrière la tête mais à la place, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de DiNozzo en disant : **" Tu es ici chez toi, Anthony."** Après ça, tout s'était très bien passé. Et Jethro s'était surpris à aimer cette situation, qui ne se résumait pas uniquement à avoir quelqu'un avec lui mais plutôt à avoir DiNozzo avec lui.

A cet instant, Gibbs releva la tête et fixa les planches éparses qui formaient à peine l'armature du bateau et dit à voix haute :

**- C'était bien avant ça ! Il m'a fait sourire. Oui, c'est ça ! Comment n'ai-je pas compris avant ? Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et puis, je l'ai rencontré et ... d'une facilité déconcertante, on peut même dire d'un claquement de doigts, il m'a fait sourire. Lui, uniquement lui.**

Il lui avait fallu presque 2 ans pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'était vraiment pas doué, ses trois mariages le prouvaient. Il n'était pas doué pour quoi, au fait ? Pour comprendre les battements de son coeur et maintenant qu'il avait compris, il devrait vivre avec ce besoin de Tony sans pouvoir jamais le vivre. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par DiNozzo, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Il avait de l'affection pour lui comme pour Ducky et Abby. Il le protégeait car il faisait partie de son équipe, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Tony. Et le mieux était qu'il cesse ses divagations d'homme seul. Tony et lui étaient proches ... dans le boulot mais jamais plus... En tout cas, quoi que ça puisse être, il savait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Jamais ...

**- Et je continuerais à l'avoir près de moi sans qu'il soit avec moi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ps: **J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

Je me lance dans un travail de longue haleine. J'ai beaucoup d'idées dans la tête et veut vraiment parvenir à les mettre noir sur blanc (moi aussi). Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais leur histoire me tient vraiment à coeur et j'essayerai de ne pas laisser trop de temps entre chaque chapître.

J'ai commencé un peu bizarrement. Eyes Only est en quelque sorte le deuxième tome d'une trilogie (très à la mode depuis quelques temps. Là, j'ai publié le premier chapître de Entre Nos Mains qui est donc la troisième partie et là, vous avez lu le premier chapître de leur histoire ! Contrairement aux apparence, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliqué, je vous assure ! Ca doit être l'effet Tony/Gibbs. En fait, Eyes Only s'est écrite toute seule et SWAK étant mon épisode préféré, j'avais besoin d'écrire sur ce qui s'y était passé. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillé.

Dites moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue ? Merci encore.


	2. En Chute Libre

**Chapitre II : En Chute Libre**

**Washington. Appartement de DiNozzo...**

Tony dans son canapé, de la glace sur son genou. Son regard glissa vers la télé éteinte...

_" J'ignore où peut bien se trouver cette maudite télécommande et je n'ai aucune envie de la chercher. Je pourrais peut-être écrire dans mon carnet, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Et puis, ça va me permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à mon genou et à tout ce que j'ai perdu la première fois qu'il m'a lâché. Je suis arrivé à le surmonter mais être agent de terrain, être l'agent de terrain de Gibbs est la seule chose que je sache faire, que je veuille faire... Tu deviens sombre, DiNozzo ! Ce n'est rien du tout, juste une mauvaise chute. Change-toi les idées et vite..." _

Et il attrapa le carnet posé sur la table basse.

_"Il y a eu tellement de boulot ces derniers temps. D'abord, le départ de Viv' qui a doublé pour ne pas dire triplé les dossiers sur mon bureau. Je suis désolé pour elle mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle se remette à vivre au-delà de son frère ... En tout cas, je l'espère !_

_Ensuite, il y a eu l'enquête sur Air Force One. Une intensité effroyable mais Gibbs a une fois de plus montrer ce dont il était capable c'est-à-dire du meilleur. _

_Et enfin l'arrivée de Caitlin Todd. C'est peut-être cela qui m'a le plus retenu d'écrire car je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais un peu plus perdu que d'habitude._

_On peut voir tout de suite que Kate est une fille.. une femme formidable. C'est sûrement cela qui a décidé Gibbs à l'engager. Je l'ai observée avec Ducky et Abby et ça peut marcher. Au regard de Gibbs, je sais que sa période d'essai est terminée. Et je dois l'admettre, elle m'impressionne par son parcours. Elle protégeait le président ! Je dois aussi admettre que j'avais peur que Gibbs et elle ne deviennent plus que des collègues. Peur qu'elle prenne ma place auprès de Gibbs même si j'ignore quelle place j'occupe et que j'aimerai en occuper une autre... Je ne suis pas compliqué comme garçon ! _

_En fait, nous étions bien tous les deux, enfin moi j'étais bien avec lui. Forcément, il était grognon comme toujours. J'avais droit à mes tapes derrière la tête comme d'habitude... Mais j'étais là à ses côtés et j'y serais toujours sans une hésitation. Mais bien sûr, seul avec lui, j'aurais pu faire des bêtises. Des bêtises d'un autre genre qu'à mon habitude. Comme le regarder plus que je ne devrais. D'ailleurs, je commençais à être à court d'excuses : un cil dans l'oeil, un coup de fil à attendre, ... Peut-être aurais-je fini par lui dire ? Avec Kate désormais ça n'arrivera plus. Il s'est installé entre elle et moi une sorte de compétition et des chamailleries bien venues pour contrebalancer tous les trucs moches sur lesquels nous enquêtons. Kate me croit accro aux nanas, macho,... enfin tous les qualificatifs dont j'ai l'habitude. Et qui ne sont pas totalement faux mais plutôt révolus. Pourtant, je ne cherche pas à me défaire de cette image et je continue à la mettre en avant en exagérant pas mal ... Car en fait, la réalité est que j'ignore qui je suis vraiment et maintenant il y a Gibbs. Qui sait, il est peut-être la solution, ma solution ?_

_Alors, il y a tout de même une chose positive : J'ai sauté en parachute. Cela faisait longtemps que j'y pensais et comme l'occasion se présentait, je n'ai pas hésité. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai sauté... Pas que j'avais la trouille et qu'il ait fallut qu'on me pousse mais dans la cohue des aveux du Caporal Daffelmayer pour le meurtre du sergent Fuentes, j'ai été éjecté de l'avion mais bon c'était géant. Seulement la réception n'a pas été géniale et ensuite, j'ai du attendre qu'on vienne me récupérer. Maudit genou ! "_

Tony bougea légèrement la glace et grimaça.

_" Et pourtant, pendant un instant, j'ai été au paradis, plus encore que durant le saut. Gibbs est sorti de la jeep du côté conducteur. D'ailleurs, même dans le noir, il me semble que le passager, un infirmier de la base, était vert comme son uniforme et pas à cause d'un quelconque maquillage de camouflage... Gibbs et sa conduite."_

Un sourire sur le visage de Tony apparut puis ses yeux pétillèrent quand la suite de la scène lui revint. Il revoyait Gibbs s'approcher de lui. Il s'était alors relevé et avait claudiqué dans sa direction. Et Tony avait cru lire un soulagement sur le visage de son Boss. Ensuite, Gibbs l'avait agrippé pour l'aider à rejoindre la jeep. Et pendant ce court instant, Anthony avait profité des mains de Gibbs sur lui. Pour une fois, aucun son n'était sorti de la bouche de Tony car il se contentait de savourer. Et la douleur avait disparu.

_" Et avec cela, je suis encore plus persuadé de ce que je ressens. Je suis attiré et mon corps me le prouve sans arrêt. Des papillons dans l'estomac, chaud et froid et forcément un désir incontrôlable dans mon pantalon mais je sais surtout que les battements de mon coeur veulent dire plus, tellement plus. Je n'ai jamais vécu cela avec une autre personne, avec une femme. Ducky a dit que Gibbs est un homme qui apporte plus de questions que de réponses mais ses mains sur moi m'ont prouvés sans équivoque que je suis perdu car mes sentiments pour Gibbs sont bien réels, inévitables et aussi que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière et que je ne le voulais pas. J'étais en chute libre et j'ignorais où tout cela me mènerait."_

Anthony DiNozzo savait combien il avait toujours eu besoin du regard des autres, lui l'invisible. Il jouait, amusait mais n'était pas lui-même et voilà pourquoi il était toujours seul. Pourtant quand Gibbs posait ses yeux sur lui, il avait envie de le lui parler, de se laisser découvir mais il avait encore plus peur de le décevoir alors mieux valait qu'il resta Tony. Anthony n'intéressait personne et sûrement pas Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony se leva et alla changer la poche de glace. Il fallait être en forme demain...

**Washington. Maison de Gibbs...**

Gibbs venait de revenir de la maison des Fuentes. La construction de la cabane avait bien avancé. Le petit avait souri et c'était le principal. Il lui faudrait du temps et bien sûr, il n'oublierait jamais son père. Gibbs était juste là pour permettre au garçon de se sentir moins seul.

En fait, Gibbs était en train de penser au "léger" détour qu'il avait fait pour rentrer. Il s'était arrêté devant chez DiNozzo. Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles vu qu'il s'était blessé à la réception de son saut. Tout le temps du trajet en voiture jusqu'à la base, Tony avait une main posée sur son genou, tout en gardant bien sûr son éternel sourire mais Gibbs savait pour sa blessure à l'université et donc, combien il avait perdu en devant abandonner une carrière sportive et que forcément, ça reviendrait à lui.

Arrivé devant chez DiNozzo, Gibbs avait bien coupé le moteur et avait même ouvert la portière mais finalement, il avait redémarré. Il était ridicule. Tony n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Et lui non plus, il n'avait besoin de personne enfin c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire car Tony avait tout changé. Il était la vie, la vie avant tout. Il le lui avait encore prouvé avec son saut en parachute... Quelle Joie de vivre ! Gibbs l'admirait pour cette faculté à voir le bon côté de la vie, de vivre à fond. Tony avait vu la possibilité qui s'offrait à lui de sauter et même sans être tombé de l'avion, il l'aurait fait, c'était dans ces yeux. Et avec le sourire. Quand il avait été poussé Gibbs l'avait entendu crier de joie...

_"J'aurais presque voulu qu'il crie mon nom ! C'est vrai que Tony est toujours souriant, enthousiaste de tout et pour tout... Pourtant parfois quand je l'observe sans qu'il le sache, c'est à dire de plus en plus souvent, j'en viens à me demander si je ne me contente pas de m'arrêter à l'image que Tony montre, que c'est plus facile ainsi. J'ai cette impression de le voir perdu dans la foule cherchant à être trouvé mais seulement personne n'est là pour lui... Alors qu'il est toujours là à mes côtés, une certitude inébranlable et muette entre nous. Tony apporte à l'équipe un équilibre et je suis sûr que nous sommes le sien. Je me doute que derrière ce sourire se cache un enfant solitaire faisant tout pour attirer l'attention. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions : Quelle famille était la sienne ? Comment en était-il arrivé à devenir policier ? Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à vouloir savoir quel est son restaurant préféré ? Je sais seulement comment il prend son café et quelle pizza il préfére ! Je veux tout savoir d'Anthony. Et je ne peux pas. C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à choisir Caitlin, ça et toutes les qualités d'enquêtrice que je décele en elle. D'ailleurs, Kate et Tony, j'en suis presque jaloux. Leurs chamailleries m'énervent car je ne peux pas être aussi proche de lui que je le voudrais. Kate est idéale pour l'équipe. Elle est arrivée au bon moment et puis Tony et moi ne pouvions pas rester à deux plus longtemps car je n'aurais pas tenu et aurais fini par poser mes mains sur lui pour une autre raison que de l'aider à marcher... C'est pour cela que j'ai redémarré et que je suis à nouveau là à penser à lui au lieu d'être avec lui... "_

Gibbs prit le chemin de sa cave et murmura :

**- A demain, au boulot, DiNozzo !**


	3. Garder le Nord !

**Chapitre III : Garder le Nord !**

**Washington. Bureau du NCIS. 22h27.**

Après leur retour du Foster et du monde des Immortels, l'agent Gibbs savait que sa journée n'était guère terminée, il devait encore remplir les rapports nécessaires. Lorsque la dernière mise à jour fut accomplie, il put enfin mettre un point final à cette enquête. Il n'en était pas mécontent. Il releva la tête et vit DiNozzo penché sur son rapport. Sa réputation en prendrait un coup si les autres apprenaient qu'il était resté aussi tard. Pourtant, Gibbs se doutait que ça arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et surtout, il ne s'en vantait pas ! Tony le faisait uniquement pour lui, enfin pour le Boss.

_"Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner ! Une des rares certitudes de ma vie. Quelle liste j'aurais si j'avais tout noté ! Et je sais que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Si seulement, il pouvait m'offrir celle que j'espère le plus .._.

Et si le Boss avait osé espérer un rien, il aurait pu essayer de voir ce qu'englobait cette certitude et si elle pourrait le mener vers le bonheur qu'il attendait de vivre, de vivre avec Anthony. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Ou peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard ?

Jethro éteignit la lumière de son bureau et se leva.

**- Toujours là, DiNozzo ? **

**- J'ai presque fini mon rapport, Patron, **dit Tony, en se mettant à taper sur son clavier.

**- Je te dépose. Ta voiture est au garage.**

Et le doigt de Tony resta figé sur la touche de son clavier et sur l'écran la fin du mot "Amicaux" se transforma en une ligne de X tandis qu'il pensait :

_"Comment sait-il ça ! Je n'ai rien dis. Il s'intéresse un peu à moi ? " _

Cette pensée réchauffa le coeur de l'agent du NCIS puis comme si un vent violent venait de se lever :

_"Seulement, il pense à moi en tant que quoi ? Comme un Patron, un Ami. Oui, possible mais sûrement pas plus. Et puis, Gibbs remarque toujours tout. Donc, arrête de te faire un film..."_

Tony revint dès lors à son écran et effaça la ligne complète de X qui n'était qu'une erreur.

_"Une de plus à mon actif !"_

Et DiNozzo enchaîna :

**- Je compte rentrer à pieds, merci quand même.**

Gibbs s'appuya sur le plan de travail, tendit la main et coupa la lampe du bureau de son agent. Et l'obscurité put lui permettre de cacher le regard qu'il posa sur Tony tandis que ce dernier relevait la tête vers son Boss.

_"Anthony est irrésistible même dans la pénombre : le contour de son visage, de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais qu'à me pencher et y goûter... ! Il faut absolument que je me reprenne ! "_

**- Allez, ça suffit, DiNozzo ! Tu rentres chez toi. Ton rapport ne sera pas meilleur si tu le relis encore une fois.**

**- Je peux faire mieux.**

**- Tu feras ce que tu veux mais demain. Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper.**

**- D'accord, **capitula Tony, qui devait bien avouer qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

Dans son mouvement pour se lever, Gibbs vit le visage de Tony se rapprocher du sien. Un nouveau moment parfait pour l'embrasser et l'ex-Marine, qu'il était, dut faire preuve d'une volonté farouche.

_"J'aurais juré qu'il était en train de regarder mes lèvres", _pensa Tony alors qu'il prenait sa veste et son sac ainsi qu'un autre plus petit.

**- Un cadeau pour quelqu'un d'autre ? **demanda Gibbs, pour se donner une contenance.

**- Non, c'est un truc que je me suis acheté là-bas, **lui répondit DiNozzo, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

**- Ah oui ! **

Anticipant les pensées de Gibbs, comme souvent et sans qu'ils en soient conscients, Tony lui dit :

**- Tu croyais que c'était celui de Kate, mais non, elle a fini par le prendre. Elle a dit que le chapeau était joli.**

**- Et ...**

**- Je ne l'ai pas cru.**

Ils se regardèrent en souriant tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux. Une complicité comme la leur n'avait jamais existé dans leur vie. Dans l'action et pendant les recherches d'enquêtes, même si leur avis différait, ils étaient toujours prêts à suivre l'autre. Ils étaient à l'unisson et il n'y avait pas que cette notion d'instinct qui pouvait l'expliquer, ils étaient plus et s'ils n'avaient pas eu si peur de perdre cet autre, ils auraient pu se perdre dans l'autre. Quand ? Un jour peut-être. Ou peut-être jamais. Jamais !

**Voiture de Gibbs...**

Gibbs regardait Tony, il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter les cordelières de son sac cadeau. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Cette soudaine timidité lui allait très bien, elle le rendait encore plus beau et il était juste là pour lui. Avec lui. De son côté, Gibbs aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait fait à Porto Rico. Il avait été parfait pour obtenir l'info sur le sabre de cérémonie. Il l'imaginait très bien en uniforme de simple matelot.

_"Il devait être sexy... Terrain glissant, Marine. Arrêtes ça et tout de suite !"_

Car en fait, c'était plus ce qu'il avait fait après qui occupait l'esprit de Gibbs. Tony avait dû attendre plus de deux heures après l'helico qui le ramènerait sur le destroyer, qui le ramènerait vers lui. Il s'était certainement trouvé un bar sur la plage... et avec ça, des filles en bikini qui ne demandaient qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour leur passer de la crème. Et Tony avait plus d'un atout pour gagner la course.

Et Gibbs accéléra tandis que l'image de Tony, dans cette coursive, se marquait dans son esprit.

_"Son magnifique sourire... Je revois le visage de Tony s'illuminer lorsque je lui ai donné la permission d'aller à Porto Rico. Bien sûr, DiNozzo aimait la perspective d'aller là-bas mais je savais aussi qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à obtenir l'info car ainsi en rentrant, il espérait avoir droit, qui sait, à : "Bon travail, DiNozzo !" Et je sais ce que cette simple phrase provoque chez lui : un de ses merveilleux sourires. Un sourire qui ne sera pas tout à fait comme le précédent et pas encore comme le prochain. Toutes ses filles qui lui tournaient autour le remarquaient-elles ? "_

Gibbs aimait provoquer un sourire chez Tony. Par contre, il ne voyait pas qu'il n'y avait que Leroy Jethro Gibbs pour obtenir les plus vrais et les plus sincères. Ceux d'un homme amoureux. Justement, ces sourires, contre lesquels Tony ne pouvaient rien, étaient les seules preuves de ce que DiNozzo ressentait pour Gibbs et le grand enquêteur ne les comprenait pas, ne le devinait même pas. Un jour qui sait...

Après avoir pris un virage sans ménagement, Tony dit à Gibbs :

**- Et Boss, on n'est pas sur une enquête, tu peux ralentir.**

Au lieu de lui parler, Gibbs se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial.

_"Je suis bien trop souvent à fleur de peau avec Tony à mes côtés. Et je le suis encore plus quand je ne l'ai pas près de moi ! Le NCIS m'offre tant avec lui, mais d'autre part, ce que nous sommes me rappelle que nous ne pouvons pas être plus et je me maintiens éloigné de toutes les façons possibles. Pourtant, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je lui dise, Tony est toujours là. Lui qui de Péoria était allé à Philadelphie et encore après à Baltimore, il reste avec moi. Avec moi. Pourquoi ?" _

Même s'il avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce genre de réactions envers lui, Tony, habitué, enchaîna en disant :

**- Oh, mais bien sûr ! C'est gentil de me permettre d'être rentré plus vite.**

**- Alors les plages de Porto Rico valent le détour.**

_"Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui le dérange ! Je suis revenu avec l'info et puis, je ne faisais que jouer au téléphone. C'était juste pour me donner l'impression qu'il était jaloux, tout en sachant que je divaguais."_

**- Eh, ben c'est ...**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais !**

**- Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant !**

_"Ca m'étonnerait si non, il saurait que c'est avec lui que je veux être et ça, dans n'importe quel endroit."_

**- Brune ou blonde ?**

**- Sûrement pas !**

**- Ne viens pas me dire que tu as loupé l'occasion, DiNozzo !**

**- Je n'ai rien loupé du tout, **essaya de se défendre Tony.

**- DiNozzo ! Je vais te croire !**

**- Quoi ! Tu crois que je saute sur tout ce qui bougent, c'est ça ? Et si j'avais quelqu'un ? Ou si j'attendais juste la bonne personne, Boss !**

Et Tony tourna son visage vers la vitre extérieur sans plus rien ajouter.

_"Peux-tu faire pire pour le blesser ?"_ pensa Gibbs, en discernant dans le reflet du pare-brise, le visage blessé d'Anthony.

A la vitesse où roulait Gibbs, le reste du trajet ne dura pas très longtemps. Garé devant chez DiNozzo, Jethro cherchait quelque chose à dire mais ce fut son agent qui le fit :

**- Merci de m'avoir ramené.**

**- Tony, je ne voulais pas ...**

**- Pas de problème, Patron. C'est un secret entre nous. DiNozzo attend l'âme soeur... Oh et puis, personne ne te croira si tu le répètes.**

Et Tony avait quitté la voiture.

Une fois la portière refermée, Gibbs n'eut d'autre choix que de démarrer.

_"L'Ame soeur ... C'était encore pire que la fille d'un jour qu'il aurait pu rencontrer là-bas..."_

Tony monta les escaliers en courant sans se retourner. Il avait le coeur qui battait si vite. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait parler à Gibbs. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Gibbs voulait lui dire quelque chose.

_"Le soleil de Porto Rico a tapé trop fort sur ma tête. Et puis, j'ai ce sac et ... le cadeau qu'il contient... Et tout avait disparu, le rêve avait cessé car ce ne serait jamais qu'un rêve. Pour Gibbs, je ne suis qu'un dragueur, imbécile, vaniteux, pas professionnel, futile, beau parleur... "_

Anthony venait de rentrer, avait refermé la porte et s'était laissé glisser jusqu'à terre alors que résonnait dans sa tête, l'écho des mots dont il se qualifiait lui-même : "Dragueur, futile, vaniteux ..."

_"Pourtant parfois, pendant un instant, quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est possible. Qu'il a des sentiments pour moi... Même quand il me frappe derrière la tête ... Mais ça ne dure pas, il ne peut pas. On ne m'aime pas, pas vraiment. Et même face à cette réalité, je suis heureux avec lui. Il prendra toujours soin de moi, il sera toujours là. Personne avant lui et personne après lui ne m'offrira cela. Mon Boss, celui de ma vie, de mon coeur, de mon âme._

_Il m'a offert la possibilité de découvrir Porto Rico. Porto Rico ! C'était vraiment le paradis : soleil, plages, océan, oranges, citrons, cocktails, ... Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime à ce point le soleil ? Encore une chose que j'ignore. Gibbs lui doit préférer la neige. Gibbs ! Il n'avait pas eu tort, il y avait bien eu cette fille sur la plage. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et pour moi, pour l'ancien moi, ça aurait été si facile. Elle était venue avec son tube de crème solaire. Et comme chaque fois, je n'avais rien eu à faire. Le sourire DiNozzo fait le reste. C'était si facile et c'était surtout un moyen de ne plus penser à lui. Et je me suis laissé persuader que c'était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et pendant qu'on nous servait nos verres et qu'elle me parlait d'elle, je l'ai vue dans la vitrine. Je me suis levé, sans un mot, ai franchi les pas qui m'en séparaient et l'ai achetée, pour son bâteau, pour les balades qu'il doit faire, peut-être pour qu'il me trouve et me retrouve aussi... En la tenant dans ma main, je savais combien j'avais besoin de plus, combien j'avais besoin de lui, de son regard sur moi. Il aurait pu me voir s'il acceptait d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné ? J'étais si content, puis, j'ai eu peur qu'il me rejette et je me suis senti ridicule de croire que ça changerait quelque chose ... alors j'ai acheté ce maillot à Kate, enfin si on peut appeler ça un maillot et ai déniché ce jeu et me suis dit que ça, ça collait à mon image... Comme ce que j'ai réussi à faire croire à Kate. DiNozzo n'a jamais annoncé le décès d'une victime à sa famille. Du Grand DiNozzo."_

Tony se décida enfin et ouvrit le sac pour en sortir une boite en bois laqués noir avec de fines gravures en argent...

**Maison de Gibbs...**

Jethro prit une douche bien venue. Et alors que l'eau coulait sur lui, il réalisa que même si elle avait pu dissoudre ces sentiments pour Tony et les faire disparaître pour toujours dans un monde souterrain, il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déboussolé... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à défaire son sac et mettre fin à cette journée.

Alors qu'il jetait les vêtements dans le panier à linge près de la garde robe, comme s'il jouait basket, il sentit une boite sous ses doigts : le cadeau de DiNozzo.

Gibbs se coucha sur le lit, levant la boite au-dessus de lui.

_"Je croyais autre chose quand il m'a tendu le sachet ou plutôt, j'espérais autre chose... Je le voyais choisir autre chose. Ce cadeau et celui de Kate, c'était du DiNozzo tout craché. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec Anthony. J'ai été nul avec lui tout à l'heure ! Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le prends pour un gigolo. Même si nous ne serons jamais ensemble, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et pour être honnête, je veux qu'il soit heureux mais pas sans moi. Déboussolé ! Le mot est faible ! "_

Gibbs déposa la boite à côté de lui sur le lit.

_"J'ai été dur avec lui comme trop souvent d'ailleurs, mais cette fois plus que d'habitude. Alors que je le suis déjà suffisamment et plus qu'avec les autres ! Et dire qu'avec Kate, il nous a sauvé la vie au commandant et moi ! Je sais pourtant quel talent est en lui. Il est le meilleur agent que j'ai eu et que j'aurais et je ne lui dirais jamais. Mais surtout, je ne lui dirais jamais le Talent qu'il a sur moi : il me fait vivre le pire comme le meilleur avec une telle intensité. Avec lui, je suis vivant. Ou plutôt grâce à lui, je suis revenu à la vie... "_

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Gibbs s'endormit, sa main serrant la boite de jeu.

**Appartement de DiNozzo... **

Ce soir-là et le soir d'après et encore d'après, sur son lit, Tony sera couché sur le côté, il observera la table de chevet où la fameuse boîte noire sera ancrée désormais. Il tendra la main et l'ouvrira. Ses yeux papillonneront puis il finira par s'endormir, ses doigts effleurant cette boussole qui lui indiquera toujours le Nord, qui lui indiquera toujours Gibbs...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y a aussi la suite de "Entre Nos Mains", je voulais mettre absolument les nouveaux chapitres avant le 15 juillet car pendant mes vacances, je n'aurais plus accès à internet et ce jusqu'au 15 Aout...

Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre mais ce que je sais c'est que tous les crayons et papiers que je trouverais me serviront en attendant de pouvoir pianoter sur mon clavier. Merci encore de m'avoir lu jusque là. Faites que le temps passe vite... A bientôt et bonne vacances à vous.


	4. Vu de l'extérieur

**Chapitre IV : Vu de l'extérieur**

Stan regarda l'agent DiNozzo grimper dans l'appareil qui le ramènerait à Washington. Ensuite, il fit demi-tour, il ne resterait pas pour le voir décoller. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, seulement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et il voulait en profiter sans tarder. Il avait été content de revoir Gibbs, il savait pouvoir compter sur lui et se souvenait régulièrement des années passées avec l'ex-Marine. Il était sorti grandi des ces moments. Il était un homme meilleur et ce grâce à Gibbs. Il ne lui dirait jamais bien sûr, c'était un accord tacite entre eux. Gibbs savait, Gibbs savait tout ou presque ! Stan était étonné de cette constatation, qu'il avait comprise pendant ces quelques jours et il sourit. Combien de fois dans ces décisions à un moment donné ou à un autre, il s'était demandé "Qu'aurait fais Gibbs ? "

Stan sourit à nouveau en descendant vers sa coursive car il avait vu un Gibbs pourtant différent. Tellement plus vivant. Stan percevait toujours cette blessure en lui mais quelque chose l'avait apaisé ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il avait vu l'équipe, il savait qu'Abby et Ducky étaient toujours là, à attendre leur retour au bureau. Kate, quant à elle, n'était pas avec eux depuis longtemps mais sa place était faite pour toujours. Le Patron avait une bonne équipe, celle qu'il avait probablement cherchée sans le savoir. Et le dernier mais pas des moindres, Tony DiNozzo ! Etrange ce type ! Il avait beau sourire, on ressentait tout de même chez lui une fragilité contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien : pas de tiroir assez profond où la cacher. Et il avait besoin de Gibbs... Stan avait vu la façon que l'ex-Marine avait de l'ignorer volontairement mais l'agent du NCIS avait aussi très bien vu ce qui se passait lorsque Gibbs le regardait. Et alors, tout devenait limpide...

Stan arriva devant une cabine, il s'agissait du bureau du NCIS qu'il occupait sur l'Enterprise. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, ne vit personne dans le couloir et enfin, il entra.

Un jeune homme lui tournait le dos, il devait avoir plus ou moins 25 ans, les cheveux noir de jais. Il ne se retourna pas, il attendait ce geste, leur geste.

Stan ferma la porte, s'avança et déposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune lieutenant.

**- Tu as été long.**

Et le jeune se leva tout en pivotant vers Stan. Il était de la même taille que Burley, ses yeux fluctuaient entre le bleu et le vert, accentuant encore plus le mystère qui marquait son sourire.

**- Je suis venu te retrouver, comme toujours Adam.**

Désormais, ils étaient face à face. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus...pour le moment. Adam Slater arrivait en fin de période de service pour l'armée. Adam n'avait jamais voulu s'engager. C'était son père qui l'y avait forcé et ce fut d'ailleurs avec le visage tuméfié de coups qu'Adam avait signé son enrôlement. Les coups pour le forcer mais surtout, les coups de rage d'un père, qui pensait pouvoir changer ce fils, qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir être un homme à part entière. Un fils qui avait pourtant eu le courage de lui annoncer, de lui confier qui il était vraiment. Adam avait accepté la colère de son père mais pas sa haine. Le temps viendrait où il serait libre. Et contre tout attente, l'armée lui avait offert un avenir, une fraternité et un amour. Un amour... il avait aimé Stan dès le premier regard, lorsqu'il avait été affecté temporairement comme assistant au nouveau NCIS du navire. Il était chargé d'aider Stan à mettre de l'ordre dans le capharnaüm de son nouveau bureau.

Il avait aimé et détesté chaque jour passé avec Stan. Aimé passer tout son temps avec lui, avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur et détesté l'impasse de ses sentiments car il ne pouvait être avec Stan, le toucher et se laisser toucher. Lorsque son affectation avait pris fin, il s'était saoulé, un soir de permission. Adam voulait se noyer dans l'alcool au lieu de suivre sa première idée et de se noyer dans les eaux du port. En revenant, titubant sur le quai, Stan était apparu, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Il l'avait soutenu et ainsi Adam avait pu faire bonne figure devant la sentinelle. Ensuite, dans les vapeurs d'alcool qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit, Adam ne remarqua même pas qu'il était dans les quartiers de Stan et non dans sa couchette, alors qu'il aurait dû voir la différence, lui qui subisait tous les soirs le champion des ronfleurs et le rêveur agité. Par contre, la main de Stan sur sa joue, il la sentait encore. Une caresse, une douceur comme sa peau n'en avait connu. Et il s'était endormi apaisé comme jamais.

Le lendemain matin, Stan était là, endormi sur sa chaise. Parfaitement sublime. Comme mû par un lien entre eux, l'agent du NCIS avait ouvert les yeux et ils s'étaient souris. Le mal de tête clouait Adam au lit mais quand Stan se pencha vers lui et que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, Adam n'eut plus mal nul part. Ils s'étaient ensuite beaucoup parlés et ils avaient compris l'un et l'autre que leur vie à deux commencerait quand Adam reviendrait à la vie civile. Stan refusait qu'Adam risque quoi que ce soit car il connaissait les règles de l'Armée et en même temps, cette armée était bien trop importante à leurs yeux à tous les deux pour la trahir. Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, ils ne le refusaient pas mais ils ne renieraient pas leur engagement. Stan était un civil travaillant pour l'armée et bientôt, il choisirait un poste dans une antenne locale. Bientôt ... Et chacun décomptait les jours. Les baisers volés, trop peu nombreux, leur faisaient rêver d'une nuit entière d'extase et au-delà à une vie entière à deux...

Stan vit la case du calendrier qu'Adam venait de barrer et sourit.

**- La journée n'est pas encore finie.**

**- Je passais par hasard alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ?**

**- Par hasard ?**

**- Enfin, tu connais mes hasards.**

**- Oui, je les adore.**

**- Ils sont partis ? **

**- Oui et c'était vraiment ... **

**- Ne dis rien !**

**- Tu es jaloux de Gibbs ! Tu sais que si je l'ai contacté, c'était pour que cette enquête soit règlée avant notre départ. C'est lui le meilleur des ... **

**- Je sais tout ça. **

**- Adam ! **

**- Sais-tu combien de fois tu m'as déjà parlé de lui ? **

**- Pas tant que ça.**

**- Sans arrêt.**

**- Tu exagères ? Mais ça me plaît que tu sois jaloux.**

**- Je ne suis pas jal...**

Seulement, Stan ne le laissa pas finir, il l'embrassa d'un coup. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors il demanda :

**- Combien de jours ? **

**- 10, **répondit Adam avec de la joie dans la voix.

**- 10, **répéta Stan, un sourire aux lèvres, en serrant Adam encore plus contre lui.

Et Stan l'embrassa à nouveau, amenant sa langue dans la bouche d'Adam tandis que ce dernier parcourait le dos de Stan.

**- Bon, il faut qu'on arrête, **dit finalement Stan.

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé.**

**- Pour une fois, **ajouta Stan alors qu'Adam, tout en restant collé à lui, tourna autour de Stan pour l'enlacer par derrière.** Alors, il est bien reparti ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et quoi ? **

**- Ca t'a rappelé des souvenirs.**

**- Les bons comme les mauvais, oui.**

**- Les mauvais !**

**- Les enquêtes n'étaient pas comme ici, Adam.**

Stan se détacha d'Adam et s'assit.

**- Je comprends, **dit Adam.

Il restait en Stan des parts de secrets. Adam lui-même n'avait pas tout dit à Stan. Ils avaient encore des choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre et Adam savait qu'ils auraient leur vie pour ça.

**- En tout cas, il a changé tout en restant le même !**

**- D'après ton sourire, tu sais quelque chose ?**

**- Gibbs est bien piégé.**

**- Piégé !**

**- Oui, DiNozzo. Ah oui, tu ne les as même pas croisés.**

**- Croisé, non. Mais je l'ai vue.**

**- Vue ? **

**- Oui ... de la vigie avec mes jumelles,** avoua Adam.

Stan sourit et pensa :

_" Est-ce possible d'être encore plus amoureux de lui ! Mon amour pour Adam dépasse toutes les idées que je me suis toujours faites sur l'Amour."_

**- Je ne t'espionnais pas... Je voulais juste voir.**

**- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pourquoi dis-tu "vue" ?**

**- Et bien, la... Non ! **réalisa Adam, en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Stan.

**- Et oui.**

**- DiNozzo ! C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder.**

**- Adam ?**

**- Quoi ? Il faut être honnête.**

**- D'accord, tant que tu te contentes des jumelles.**

**- Promis, **annonça le jeune homme en riant.** Alors tu crois que ...**

**- J'en suis sûr.**

**- Ils sont ensemble ? **

**- Oh non ! Ils sont chacun persuadés que c'est impossible. Qu'aucun éclat de Paradis n'est pour eux.**

**- Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ? **

**- Ce n'est pas à moi à leur ouvrir les yeux. Je ne connais pas assez Tony pour lui parler ainsi et Gibbs est bien trop imperméable à toute conversation personnelle. Et si je lui parle, il serait capable de se braquer et ils se rateraient et je ne le veux pas. **

**- Et les autres de l'équipe ? **

**- Ils sont sûrement trop proches et avec mon recul, c'est plus facile. Et puis, tu sais, ils sont parfaits dans leur rôle. Gibbs se cache derrière son impassible froideur et Tony surjoue et ajouté à cela son image de drageur sûr de lui. Quel duo !**

**- Comment l'as-tu compris ? **

**- La façon qu'ils ont de se tourner autour et de se regarder, tout en jouant les indifférents. Gibbs est plus dur avec lui et l'a ignoré volontairement. Ca lui permet de voir si ça provoque quelque chose ou pas chez Tony. Ce dernier a bien essayé de faire comme "si" mais c'était dans ses yeux. En plus, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était dans l'équipe et comme j'ai pu comprendre, Tony a souvent changé...**

**- Changé ? **

**- Il a été policier à Philadelphie et Baltimore et encore à Péoria avant le NCIS...**

**- Et il doit avoir peur que Gibbs ne veuille plus de lui. Alors que pour une fois, et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il veut rester plus que tout, **finit Adam.

Stan savait que son compagnon l'avait compris parce qu'il l'avait vécu lui aussi, avant que Stan ne s'avoue enfin qu'il devait faire ce pourquoi il était fait : aimer Adam, tout simplement.

**- Stan, dis-moi comment ils sont l'un avec l'autre ? **

**- Par exemple : Gibbs lui demande de faire quelque chose puis revient à moi, comme rien. Moi qui représente un passé que Tony ne connaît pas et qui lui fait peur car Gibbs a l'air de regretter...**

**- Alors Tony reste figé un instant, comme pétrifié de le perdre, **reprit

Adam.

Stan hocha la tête de façon affirmative et continua en disant :

**- Gibbs insiste et Tony quitte la pièce.**

**- Et Gibbs le regarde s'éloigner, **annonça le jeune homme car aujourd'hui, il savait que Stan avait fait pareil.

**- Et tout en restant impassible, bien sûr, Gibbs se dit : un pas qui l'éloigne encore plus de moi. **

**- Et Tony ? **l'interrogea alors Adam.

**- J'ai entendu dire que la fouille des cabines avait été énergique. Il les a mis sans dessus-dessous à lui tout seul.**

**- J'ai connu ça aussi. Mais moi, je changeais tout le rangement que j'avais mis en place la semaine précédente.**

**- Et je le savais,** dit Stan, en prenant la main d'Adam.** J'avais tous ces sentiments en moi et je savais que tu les ressentais aussi, seulement j'avais peur de te faire du mal. Avant Toi...**

Adam s'approcha de Stan et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Je sais, mon homme de terrain. Allez, continue.**

**- Malheureusement, pour Gibbs et Tony, c'est différent, ils ne se voient pas.**

**- Pas encore.**

**- Tu es l'optimiste de nous deux. En tout cas, pendant que Tony testait la présence de drogue, Gibbs était près de lui. Juste tout près de lui et c'était déjà ... **

**- Torride !**

**- Yep ! J'espère avoir pris la bonne décision en me taisant. En fait, j'ai tout de même dit à Tony que Gibbs doit beaucoup "l'apprécier" pour le regarder dans les yeux comme il le fait. Alors qu'avec moi, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et c'est la vérité.**

**- Et ...**

**- Et tant que maintenant il va sûrement garder ça en lui et se persuader que ça ne concerne que son statut d'agent. Combien de temps il tiendra reste une énigme ? Ca doit lui faire si mal. Et un jour, j'ai peur que ...**

**- Ils y arriveront, Stan. **

**- Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment...**

Adam enlaça Stan et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait eu la chance de le rencontrer et qu'ils se soient trouvés. Il espérait, du fond de son coeur, qu'un jour l'amour de Tony et Gibbs pourrait prendre son envol. Pour l'instant, quoi qu'il advienne, les deux agents du NCIS seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Et Adam croyait vraiment que Tony et Gibbs finiraient par ouvrir les yeux et qu'ils comprendraient alors ce que Stan avait vu de l'extérieur...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai donné la parole à quelqu'un d'autre cette fois. Cet épisode est un de ceux qui est le plus rempli de Gibbs et Tony. Quand on a fini de le regarder on sait que Tony et Gibbs c'est plus que spécial, c'est unique.

A vous de me dire ...

A quand la suite ? J'y travaille, promis...


	5. Iguane Surprise

J'avance tout doucement. Quand seront-ils enfin ensemble ? Bientôt ou peut-être jamais qui sait ? Après quel épisode les imaginez-vous franchir le pas ? Je suis curieuse, on ne se refait pas... Un pour tous et tous pour Gibbs/Tony.

Tony et Gibbs. Acte I, scène 5... Et action ...

**Chapitre V**

**Iguane Surprise **

Elle montait les marches de l'immeuble, celles qui la mèneraient chez DiNozzo. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller ainsi, en pleine nuit, chez un homme, quoi qu'on puisse penser d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait envie d'être là et lui aussi pour avoir accepté qu'elle vienne. Mais Tony était différent ou plutôt, ils étaient semblables ... Elle frappa et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

**- Bonsoir, Paula.**

**- Tony ... **

**- Entre.**

Paula franchit le pas et la porte se referma ...

**Maison de Gibbs...**

Une serviette autour du cou, Gibbs sortit de la salle de bain et descendit tous les escaliers jusqu'à la cave. Il vit la silhouette de son bateau, son geste coutumier s'amorça et le rabot fut dans sa main. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir une planche au hasard, tout était encore à faire et à construire. Il pensait même qu'il ne finirait jamais ce bateau et même s'il le finissait, il n'irait nul part avec. Il était coincé... Tout comme il était coincé entre son silence et DiNozzo...

Et voilà, il croyait parvenir à arrêter et n'était pas parvenu à extraire Tony de sa tête plus de 5 minutes...

Gibbs avait bien sûr continué son attitude d'intolérance habituelle envers Tony et la jalousie ajoutée n'avait rien arrangé. Paula et Tony avaient l'air de se comprendre. Elle voyait, sans doute, Tony en elle. Gibbs avait compris qu'elle s'était créé une façade comme DiNozzo l'avait fait. Jethro savait aussi parfaitement qu'il avait été injuste avec elle, en la soupçonnant, alors que son instinct lui disait que Paula était intègre. Tout comme Tony, lui aussi, l'avait compris. Elle était comme Tony, elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle et Saïd avait joué avec cela. Elle avait finalement cru qu'elle avait tort de se méfier et elle avait baissé sa vigilance. Quand on était seul tout le temps, qu'on est blessé par la vie ou l'amour, on se barricade comme on peut. Mais pourtant, on finit par baisser sa garde et la plupart du temps, on se ramassait et on en souffrait encore plus. Jethro avait peur pour Tony, peur qu'un jour il ne fasse confiance à la mauvaise personne et que ça tourne mal...

_"Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Si ça devait arriver ça voudrait dire que Tony aime quelqu'un qui lui est inaccessible... peut-être moi.. Et voilà, je rêve encore.. Pauvre Jethro, tu es ridicule..."_

Bien sûr, Gibbs devait aussi s'avouer qu'il avait peur que Tony ait trouvé Paula a son goût. Tony méritait de trouver quelqu'un mais Gibbs savait qu'il ne le voulait pas :

_"Je suis jaloux et inquiet. Il faut que j'arrête avec Tony. Ca me fait dire et faire n'importe quoi et lui faire croire que je doute de son jugement, de lui, est dangereux. Car en plus d'être totalement faux, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Quand il s'est levé en disant : "L'Abruti va prendre l'air..." J'ai su que j'avais été trop loin. Pourtant depuis notre visite à Stan, je le trouvais comme rassuré et puis ... En tout cas, Stan avait l'air bien, épanoui comme en attente ... Evidement je ne lui en ai pas parlé. C'est tout moi !!_

_Et à Cuba, il a fallu que parle de la règle 12, quel merveilleux prétexte ! Et ensuite, Kate s'est acharnée à vouloir faire le bonheur de tout le monde en poussant Tony à rejoindre Paula dans l'avion !!! Bravo, Agent Todd !!! "_

Puis Gibbs dut faire face au pire, faire face à ce qu'il refusait jusqu'à maintenant de formuler même tout bas :

_" Tony pourrait-il partir et me laisser ? En avoir marre de moi !! Que pourrais-je faire pour le retenir ? Lui dire ! J'ai déjà tout le temps peur qu'il ne soit blessé, qu'il ne soit en danger sans pouvoir l'aider. C'est pour ça que j'oblige l'équipe et Tony à s'entraîner... D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'organise une séance de tir bientôt... Alors qu'il a été flic... il a survécu sans moi... Même si c'est utopique, je veux qu'il soit préparé à tout... "_

Tony était dans la cuisine, il attendait que le café se termine. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui s'était passé entre Paula et lui ...

Gibbs passa sa main sur le bois du bateau, lentement, imaginant autre chose sous ses doigts...

_" Il est avec moi. Il ne partira pas. Et pourquoi ? Parfois, j'y crois à lui et moi ... Je le revois me rentrer dedans dans l'ascenseur et moi essayant de garder mon visage impassible tandis que sa main essuye le café sur mes vêtements... Sa main sur moi que j'ai dû éloigner alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il continue. Puis, je lui annonce pour Cuba et il sourit. Rien de plus magnifique ne traverse mes journées que son sourire !! Dans l'avion, il a une nouvelle fois cette joie vraie et contagieuse. Il exprime ce que la vie offre de meilleur, sans une hésitation, comme pour nous prouver que nous avons de la chance et j'ai joué les indifférents, tout comme Kate. Alors qu'à le voir aussi heureux je l'étais également. Heureux par et pour Anthony, tout simplement. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, après leur départ, je pourrais être aussi heureux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru... Jamais ! Même avec cette torture continuelle de ne pouvoir l'aimer, il me fait vivre. Et sans oublier l'iguane ... l'Iguane et voilà, je suis revenu à mon point de départ et je recommence à penser à Tony... Tony nu, en réalité. Quel effet il m'a fait !! Il me fait déjà fantasmer. Il est séduisant même avec son blouson du NCIS, surtout avec son blouson du NCIS ! Et là, je l'imagine : il ne porte que son blouson sans rien en dessous et il l'enlève... "_

Gibbs se frappa derrière la tête. Il venait de prendre une douche... froide et il ne fallait pas qu'il en prenne une autre.

_"Avoue au moins pourquoi tu as pris cette douche ... " _capitula-t-il enfin...

Paula attendait Tony. Un café lui ferait du bien. Se confier à DiNozzo ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru !! Et pourtant... Il l'avait écouté, avait été présent. Elle s'était reconnue en lui. Elle n'était plus seule, elle espérait que Tony aurait plus de chance qu'elle ou plutôt que son amour était partagé. Elle, elle y avait cru : Jonathan et elle. Et il avait pris ses jambes à son coup après leur première nuit. De son côté, ne pouvant supporter de le voir tous les jours au boulot, elle avait demandé sa mutation à Guantanamo. Et ils ne s'étaient plus revus... Et malgré tout, elle continuait à y croire. Tony n'avait rien dit. Il comprenait sa réaction, et elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'elle devait faire.

Cassidy avait surtout compris qu'elle devait lui parler d'abord. Paula se doutait que l'aveu de Tony serait difficile et qu'elle était la première à qui il en parlait. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu terminé son récit, Tony s'était confié à elle et il lui avait dit : **"Je suis tombé amoureux de Gibbs." **Ensuite, tout y était passé : le désarroi, la peur, l'inconnu, les ténèbres, la vie tout de même, le perdre, le physique, le mental, la honte malgré soi...

Et Paula lui avait sourit et annoncé : **"C'est juste une question d'amour, Tony."**

Et elle-même avait gardé ses conseils car Tony se les répétait sûrement et il avait encore besoin de temps. Elle avait tout de même ajouté : **"Il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui, on le voit tous. Mais c'est à vous à le trouver, à vous trouver." **

Paula entendit du bruit, Tony revenait... Son ami revenait et elle serait là pour lui...

Gibbs s'était servi une bonne rassade de son whisky pure-malt et était maintenant appuyé contre l'établi. Il regardait son bateau étendre son ombre sur le pavé de la cave tandis que son esprit repassait les images de ses derniers jours... Cuba ... Guantanamo ... L'iguane ... une vrai surprise ! Gibbs aurait pu dire un miracle mais c'était faux. En fait, l'iguane était entré dans la chambre à cause de lui.

Jethro n'arrivait pas à dormir en pensant à Tony, endormi, tout près de lui. N'en pouvant plus, Gibbs avait été prendre l'air et avait dû laisser la porte fenêtre ouverte en rentrant... Puis, en sachant pertinement qu'il le ferait et qu'il ne voulait pas lutter contre cette envie mais surtout contre ce besoin de Tony, il avait dépassé sa chambre et avait ouvert celle de DiNozzo et Jethro l'avait regardé dormir : ses cheveux ébouriffés, la courbe de ses épaules, le rythme de sa respiration, ses pectoraux recouverts d'une fine toison ... Tony parlait dans son sommeil, quelques brides intelligibles : **"Ne partez pas ! Qui je suis... Dites moi !! ... "** Et ce maudit drap qui couvrait le dessous de son corps et Gibbs avait souhaité le voir nu et il avait sentit le désir monter en lui, petit à petit et il avait cru pouvoir le contrôler... Erreur !! Il avait dû prendre une douche. C'était là qu'il avait sûrement laissé la porte de la chambre de Tony entrouverte et l'iguane avait pu entrer ...

Et donc le matin, le voeu de Gibbs s'était exaucé : Tony complètement nu. Et ça l'avait repris. Il avait prétexté un café mais en fait une longue douche froide l'attendait, il le savait. Gibbs déposa la tasse et décida de monter se coucher. Il aurait encore froid sans Tony mais il ferait de beaux rêves.

**"Merci Monsieur l'Iguane..."** annonça tout haut Gibbs, en fermant la lumière de la cave...

Tony tendit une tasse à Paula et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Un silence perdura encore un peu. Il leur fallait du temps pour se remettre de leurs confidences. Ils se sentaient soulagés. Cassidy et DiNozzo discutèrent encore un peu puis, Tony lui proposa de dormir là : lui sur le canapé et elle dans son lit. Il était bien trop tard pour qu'elle rentre, seule, en plus.

Tony, couché dans le divan ses mains sous sa tête, observait l'ombre des branches d'arbres dans la lumière de la lune ...

_"Parfois j'ai si mal, j'en ai assez ! Là-bas, Paula a prétendu avoir joué avec moi et qu'aurais-je pu dire pour contre-attaquer ? Que ce n'est qu'un jeu, que je ne peux pas flirter avec elle à cause de ce que je ressens pour mon Boss !!! Et forcément, Gibbs en a remis une couche... Je ne veux pas que ça m'atteigne à ce point. _

_Gibbs n'a peut-être pas tort : "Règle 12 : Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue." Mais la dure réalité est que c'est de ne pas avoir de relation qui me fait faire n'importe quoi. Et si je blessais quelqu'un parce que je ne suis pas assez concentré. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller !!! Non, je vais me reprendre. Etre là pour Gibbs, même si rien ne pourra se passer entre nous. Je serai toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Toujours. Je suis piégé, oui, mais consentant. Ma main sur Gibbs ... et ce frisson qui m'a parcouru coincé par les portes de l'ascenseur... coincé entre elles et mon désir de l'embrasser et de faire plus... _

_Puis, il m'a annoncé pour Cuba, je ne l'ai pas cru. Puis, ravi de la chance qui nous était donnée et aussi car tout simplement je serais là-bas avec lui, j'ai souri... Il doit détester... Non, je crois qu'il aime quand je souris... Je divague encore probablement mais ça fait partie de moi et je continuerais. Anthony DiNozzo sourira toujours... et encore plus pour Mon Boss... Ensuite, Gitmo et cet iguane !! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a atterri dans ma chambre... Mais je n'oublierais jamais les yeux de Leroy Jethro Gibbs sur moi, sur mon corps... Je peux encore les sentir. Rêveras-tu de moi, Boss ? Comme moi je rêve de nous... "_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et un de plus... Un peu de suspense avec l'arrivée de Paula chez Tony, j'ignore si ça a marché ?

Dites-moi que je reste sur la bonne voie, que je ne gâche pas tout. Ils sont trop importants pour que je me plante. Je connais la suite, elle est dans ma tête, je les vois... il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver les bons mots... Vos avis me donneront un coup de pouce...


	6. Une Erreur selon toi, DiNozzo

Pour la fête de « Rois Mages », je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de « Entre les Lignes ». Il concerne l'épisode 1.10 « Amnésie».

Une de mes résolutions pour 2007 : Avancer considérablement sur cette histoire.

**Chapitre VI : Une Erreur selon toi, DiNozzo ...**

Suivant les recommandations des ambulanciers, Gibbs avait raccompagné Kate. Elle avait été bien secouée et aurait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé pendant cette enquête, surtout qu'elle s'était attachée et, plus que probablement, identifiée à Susan Mc Neil. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait fait un boulot exemplaire, qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Kate avait écouté cela d'un air absent mais elle l'avait entendu et à un moment ou à un autre, ça parviendrait à son esprit et surtout, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Ensuite, Gibbs était rentré chez lui, mais il tournait en rond en pensant à DiNozzo. Ca ne le changeait pas de l'ordinaire mais il avait l'intuition qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Il avait donc repris ses clés de voiture et la route...

Gibbs se gara en bas de l'immeuble de Tony. Une fois sorti de la voiture, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'appartement de DiNozzo : pas de lumière. Pourtant la panne ne concernait que la chaudière donc le chauffage et l'eau chaude. Mais Gibbs n'était pas étonné, lui aussi avait tendance à ne pas allumer quand trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête... Et cette enquête n'avait pas été de tout repos... l'enquête et ce qu'elle avait entrainé.

Tony était assis à terre, la tête appuyée sur le sofa, un rayon de lune baignant son visage d'une clarté qu'il avait fui en fermant les yeux. Des images, des visages revenaient sans cesse à son esprit : une de ses erreurs... Pourquoi celle-là en particulier ? Tony l'ignorait. Il avait réussi à la canaliser pendant longtemps mais il fallait bien qu'elle refasse surface à un moment ou à un autre. Refaire surface, comme lui cette nuit-là... respirer et vivre... Et Tony frissonna... La seule chose qui le réchauffait était la phrase que Gibbs lui avait dites alors qu'il s'éloignait de BFF : **"Ma porte est toujours ouverte..."**

Tony entendit alors qu'on frappait, il se leva, perplexe, en se demandant qui ça pouvait être et il fut totalement surpris en découvrant Gibbs sur le pas de sa porte. Gibbs à sa porte.

**- Boss ?**

**- DiNozzo, je peux entrer ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- On entre comme dans un moulin ici, la porte principale ferme mal, **annonça Gibbs, en laissant Tony sur place.

C'était la première fois que Gibbs entrait chez Tony. DiNozzo louait cet appartement depuis qu'il était venu travailler avec lui. Une nouvelle preuve du fait qu'il ne restait jamais très longtemps dans un endroit. Il donnait son renon et hop, DiNozzo était parti. Ses anciens appartements devaient ressembler à celui-ci. Appartement classique : vestibule avec une penderie pour les vestes et chaussures, un salon avec un canapé confortable, vu qu'il devait s'y endormir régulièrement ainsi qu'une cuisine fonctionnelle qui pourtant semblait «fonctionner» souvent, cassant l'image des commandes au traiteur que Gibbs croyait journalières. Une porte pour la salle de bain et une autre pour la chambre... Quand à la décoration, Tony avait un goût certain, encore une idée convenue sur DiNozzo qui volait en éclat. Bien sûr, son enfance dans le luxe de sa famille avait dû lui apprendre à avoir le goût des belles choses. Pourtant, l'instinct de Gibbs lui disait que Tony ne dépensait pas l'argent de la famille, qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas accès. **"Ils m'ont coupé les vivres"**, répétait-il souvent et ça, Gibbs le croyait aisément. Et puis, on ne devenait pas flic pour l'argent qu'on en ait ou pas... Le décor était également marqué par la collection colossale de dvd et un Juke-Box, annonçant tout de suite les passions de Tony pour le cinéma et la musique.

Jethro avait bien des fois ramené DiNozzo, mais il n'était jamais monté. Tony ne le lui avait jamais proposé et il en était soulagé car Gibbs ne serait peut-être pas arrivé à se contrôler et il l'aurait entrainé dans la chambre immédiatement la porte d'entrée refermée. Du coup, Gibbs tourna son regard vers la chambre. Il secoua la tête bien vite et reprit pied, il le fallait : le visage de Tony était soucieux et son regard rempli de souvenirs vraiment pas agréables. Tout ex-Marine qu'il était se sentait un peu coupable, la dernière phrase échangée plus tôt dans la soirée avait sûrement tout déclenché. Et maintenant il se tenait dans cet appartement sombre et froid. Gibbs allait changer ça. Il serait là pour Tony, un ami si c'était ce dont il avait besoin...

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne peux pas rester ici.**

**- Pardon ? **

**- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.**

**- Je n'ai pas froid, j'ai connu pire.**

**- Ca m'étonnerait.**

**- Oh si, l'eau était bien plus froide...**

**- L'eau ? **

**- Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, c'est gentil ta proposition mais...**

**- C'est un ordre, DiNozzo ! Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.**

Tony se dirigea donc vers la chambre où un sac de voyage était toujours prêt au cas où une enquête demanderait un déplacement. Une fois le sac sorti de l'armoire, Tony resta pourtant un moment immobile au centre de la chambre, il faillait non seulement qu'il reprenne son masque habituel mais aussi qu'il réalise qu'il allait dormir chez son Boss. Il allait dormir chez l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves et son coeur. Tony avait aimé chaque instant passé chez Gibbs, seulement ce soir, il avait trop de choses dans la tête et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à les contenir. Il aurait préféré que ça se passe autrement, à un autre moment. Combien de fois n'en avait-il pas rêve ...Se réveiller et savoir que Gibbs dormait à quelques pas de lui, à défaut d'être dans le même lit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que ça le touchait que Gibbs soit venu jusqu'à son appartement et qu'il veuille qu'il vienne passer la nuit chez lui. Tony respira un grand coup et franchit la porte.

Le trajet jusque chez Gibbs fut silencieux, Jethro ne voulait pas brusquer Tony même s'il voulait savoir... Etre là était ce qui comptait pour le moment. Tony était le plus important.

Arrivé à destination, Gibbs laissa entrer Tony. Ce dernier déposa son sac dans le couloir près de l'escalier, puis sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise..

_"La même que la dernière fois... "_

Gibbs sourit face à ce nouvel élan qui le prenait. Chaque petit détail était gravé en lui.

_« J'ai aimé chaque moment que Tony a passé ici avec moi, rendant cette maison vivante. Comme je voudrais que ce soit la même chose pour DiNozzo.»_

**- Café ? Pour te réchauffer.**

**- Je préfèrerais quelque chose de plus fort si tu veux bien ! **

Gibbs hocha la tête et partit vers la cuisine. En passant devant son vieux poste radio, il l'alluma.

_"...Through no light the darkness seems to be_

_So very strong_

_How does one alone against the world_

_Find the strength to carry on?_

_What happened to the way we used to love_

_It seemed as though life had just begun_

_But now that love has come and gone to fade away_

_Like the setting sun_

_Cuz' you won't let me in..."_

**- Je sais que tu détestes le silence.**

**- Merci. Tu as raison.**

Tandis que Gibbs préparait les boissons, Tony essaya de retrouver le nom du groupe qui interprétait cette chanson... C'était toujours mieux que de se laisser envahir par ses noirs souvenirs...

_" All that I wanted from you_

_Was something you'd never do_

_So let me in _

_Oh please tonight_

_Don't let this end _

_Tonight_

_Cuz' I'm starting to fall_

_So let me in_

_It was all that I wanted from you_

_It was something you never knew_

_To let me in_

_But not tonight _

_For this is the end_

_Tonight_

_I fall"_

Gibbs rejoignit Tony et lui tendit son verre au moment où la chanson prenait fin :

_**- Vous venez d'écouter le groupe Save Ferris avec « Let Me in »...**_

Une fois son verre en main, Tony éteignit le poste et reprit sa place près de la fenêtre.

**- La chambre d'ami est prête.**

**- C'est gentil, Patron.**

**- Tu n'as pas sommeil, je suppose.**

**- Pas vraiment, c'est vrai... Tu as parlé à Kate.**

**- Bien deviné.**

**- Tu as bien fait. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire...**

**- Et à moi, tu pourrais le dire ?**

Devant le silence de Tony :

**- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, DiNozzo. L'erreur.**

**- Ce n'est pas important...**

**- Si Tony, je suis là pour les bonnes comme pour les mauvaises choses. Les tapes derrière la tête et les souvenirs qui font mal. Il est temps que tu me laisses comprendre certaines choses.**

**- Si tu veux, **dit Tony, essayant de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Ce que Gibbs venait de dire l'avait touché mais en même temps, lui raconter !!! Il ne l'avait jamais fait, ça ou d'autres choses de son passé qui faisaient mal non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas habitué qu'on prenne en compte ses états d'âme puisque beaucoup pensait qu'il n'en n'avait pas.

**- Alors, mon erreur... Ma promotion pour Philadelphie, **dit-il en relavant la tête.** J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai cru que je l'avais méritée... Surtout que je retrouvais un ami de l'école de police : Ethan Miller. Il était marié, futur papa, attendant une promotion de son beau-père, le chef de district Evans ... Et oui, il avait épousé la fille du patron ! En tout cas, dès mon arrivée, il a demandé pour faire équipe avec moi. C'est au bout de trois mois qu'il a commencé à me parler du clan Wolovitch.**

**- Mafia russe ? **

**- Inspiration russe oui, mais ils fonctionnaient en solo. Ils enlevaient des gens sur commande avec commission sur la rançon, **dit Tony, en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

**- Et ? **

**- Et je suis un DiNozzo... Ethan arrivait, introduit par un indic, contre un service. Il leur présentait un coup en or : moi. Du coup, les infos biographiques étaient vraies, il n'y avait que le parcours professionnel à modifier.**

**- Et Evans ? **

**- Pas au courant. Ethan me tenait à l'écart. Il s'était bien gardé de me dire que c'était son beau-père qui avait appuyé ma mutation dans son service pour lui. Au lieu de ça, Ethan n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était un tortionnaire, un homme froid et vindicatif et moi je le croyais. Et je l'ai aussi cru quand il a dit qu'une équipe nous couvrait qu'Evans avait fini par accepter son projet. **

De profil, Gibbs voyait Tony forcer sur lui-même pour canaliser ses émotions mais les mâchoires crispées montraient sa colère.

_"Sa colère contre lui-même." _devina aisément Gibbs, tout en laissant DiNozzo continuer son récit.

**- Ethan disait que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il se chargeait de la souricière, qu'il avait des équipes en renfort... En fait, il avait à peine deux gars avec lui. Et quand les autres se sont amenés à 10, il les a laissé m'emmener ... abandonné encore une fois, **laissa échapper Tony. **Ethan croyait que mon père payerait. Il rêvait, **prononça Tony d'un ton neutre, comme une notion évidente pour lui. **Preuve qu'il ne me connaissait vraiment pas et qu'il croyait que ce que je lui avais confié était exagéré... qu'un père ne pouvait pas ... mais le mien oui **! annonça Tony, un sourire résigné sur le visage. **Alors quand ils ont compris que DiNozzo senior ne payerait pas, j'ai eu droit au fleuve. **

Gibbs sentit parfaitement le frisson qui parcourut Tony, il aurait voulu l'enlacer, lui réchauffer le corps et le coeur. Et ils se seraient nourri l'un de l'autre...

Gibbs avait désormais la preuve définitive que ses sentiments n'étaient pas un délire.

_« Comme je voudrais ... Arrête de penser à toi !!! Il a besoin de toi. » _

**- Comment as-tu fait ? **

Tony se tourna vers Gibbs. Il avait besoin de courage et les yeux de l'homme qui représentait tant pour lui l'aiderait comme toujours.

**- Si je ne suis pas mort, c'est uniquement parce que je sais ouvrir les portières de voiture comme personne. J'ai sans doute perdu un peu la main maintenant mais tu ne t'imagines pas toutes les situations qui m'ont obligé à ouvrir une porte en moins de 15 secondes et l'eau était si froide... Me mouiller ne me fait plus peur depuis... c'est juste le froid qui revient toujours et me glace le sang... **

**- Et les vêtements qui rétrécissent, **annonça Gibbs, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et sortir Tony des eaux noires où il devait encore se croire.

**- Oui et ça ! **répliqua Tony, reconnaissant envers Gibbs de lui sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Même s'il n'était au courant de rien, lorsque Evans a vu la tête des "renforts" d'Ethan, il a compris que quelque chose clochait. Alors, en ancien militaire qu'il était, il a fini par tout faire avouer à Ethan. Il a pris ses renseignements et a laissé son instinct fonctionner... comme il le répétait sans arrêt. Il est arrivé sur les lieux au moment où la voiture sombrait définitivement dans l'eau. Il a plongé et il m'a aidé à sortir de là. Ethan ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Il a été muté ... alors que moi je suis resté à Philadelphie. Evans n'avait aucune rancune à mon égard, il disait qu'il comprenait et moi, j'ai compris combien je m'étais trompé sur son compte... Il m'a beaucoup appris. De mon côté, je me suis mis au boulot. On travaillait bien ensemble mais nous savions tous les deux que je ne resterais pas. Ma mutation à Baltimore, c'est à lui que je la dois... bien qu'il ait dit que je l'avais méritée... **

**- Tony ? **

**- Oui, je sais ça surprend.**

Gibbs devait reprendre pied, il s'en voulait ... Pourquoi avait-il toujours tendance à oublier que Tony avait été flic et qu'il avait dû voir et surtout vivre des situations difficiles ? Gibbs se promit de ne plus se laisser aveugler par le sourire de Tony, même si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue et encore plus associé à ses yeux verts. Gibbs réalisa également qu'il n'y avait pas que le passé de flic mais aussi son passé tout court. Comment un père pouvait refuser de payer une rançon !? Gibbs admirait encore plus la force de Tony, cette vie qui l'habitait et qu'il dispensait aux autres. Surtout que Gibbs savait qu'il était sincère. Tony ne faisait que profiter de la protection que ça lui apportait de faire croire aux autres qu'il n'était qu'un sourire... Sous cette image combien y avait-il de blessures et de cicatrices...

De son côté, Tony savait que la part d'ombre qui marquait la vie de Gibbs, même si elle lui resterait cachée, lui permettait de le comprendre et de l'accepter.

Facilitant les choses, Gibbs prit la parole en premier :

**- Tu as toujours eu une telle confiance en moi.**

**- En toi oui, c'est en moi, Boss. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.**

**- J'ai confiance en toi, Tony.**

**- Merci. Je suppose que tu n'es pas prêt à le répéter devant témoin.**

**- A l'occasion, DiNozzo. A l'occasion ! Ce n'était pas une erreur, Tony.**

**- Selon moi, tu as dit.**

**- Et celui en qui tu as confiance te dis que rien n'était ta faute. Crois-moi. **dit Gibbs, en posant la main sur l'épaule de Tony.

**- Oui, Boss. Merci encore.**

**- Tu finiras par le comprendre. Avec le temps...**

**- Avec te temps, **répéta Tony, en sentant un sourire naître sans calcul sur son visage.

Tony se sentait mieux, se confier à Gibbs lui avait fait du bien. C'était si dur et facile à la fois de lui parler. Facile car Tony avait besoin du regard de son Boss sur lui et en même temps, dur car il avait peur de le décevoir... Paradoxe à la DiNozzo ! Pourtant là, dans les yeux bleus profond de Gibbs, il y avait de la compréhension, aucune pitié.

_"Sa main sur moi... Toujours ce contact dont j'ai besoin. Personne ne me touche comme lui. Même les tapes derrières la tête me montrent une part de moi que je veux meilleure pour et par lui. Cela représente tellement, s'il savait... J'ai besoin d'être sa priorité. Celui à qui il pense sans arrêt.. Je ne l'ai jamais été pour personne et personne ne l'a été pour moi jusqu'à Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il est là pour moi mais ne le sera jamais comme je l'espère... Et si ... !! Non, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne peux pas. Une erreur... Je ne suis ... rien, donc tais-toi, DiNozzo ! »_

**- Je vais aller dormir, Boss.**

Pendant un court instant, Gibbs y avait cru. Dans les yeux de Tony, il avait espéré. Il aurait dû agir... mais pour faire quoi ? Lui dire quoi ? Il avait toujours été incapable de mots quand il s'agissait d'affirmer son amour et il avait bien trop peur de ses sentiments et de perdre Anthony pour prendre le risque... d'être heureux...

**- Oui, bien sûr, **arriva-t-il à articuler.

**- A demain. **

Et son agent était sorti de la pièce.

Gibbs entendit les pas de Tony s'éloigner et une porte se refermer. Gibbs attendit encore un peu puis, il monta à son tour. Quand il passa devant la porte de Tony, il s'arrêta un instant. Hésitant... Rêvant... Renonçant...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs posa la main sur la porte sans savoir que celle de Tony, de l'autre côté, s'y trouvait posée également.

_« Dors bien, Tony. Je serai toujours là.» _Et Gibbs entra dans sa propre chambre.

_« Merci d'avoir été là, Boss.»_

Ils avaient franchi une porte l'un et l'autre. Pendant ce court instant du temps tout avait été possible. Une chose était sûre, ce moment ne serait jamais une erreur...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour bien commencer l'année 2007. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon imagination au service de Tony et Gibbs... 


	7. Entrevoir

J'avance. Tout est déjà dans ma tête, je sais où, quand et comment tout va se passer, il me reste à trouver le temps de taper tout ça... Merci de continuer à me lire ... et à me laisser un avis.

**Chapitre VII : Entrevoir **

Kate était enfin revenue au bureau. Elle avait déjeuné en route et devait maintenant finir son rapport à tout prix. L'heure de la reprise du boulot n'avait pas encore sonné, elle avait un peu de temps devant elle. L'agent Spécial Todd sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé et à son grand étonnement, elle trouva DiNozzo, assis à son bureau. Elle porta son poignet à son oreille pour s'assurer que sa montre ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Lisant dans la tête de sa collègue, Tony lui dit :

**- Oui, Kate, je suis là et ta montre fonctionne très bien.**

**- Tu n'es pas allé déjeuner ?**

**- Je suis resté ici, oui. J'ai fini mon rapport.**

**- Seulement maintenant ?**

**- Le tien n'est pas fini, il me semble ? **la taquina DiNozzo, dissimulant ainsi la raison pour laquelle il avait mis autant de temps à terminer ce maudit rapport.

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur, un gobelet de café à la main. Arrivé devant les bureaux de ses deux agents, il leur dit :

**- Alors ces rapports ? **

**- Le mien est sur ton bureau, Boss.**

**- J'en ai pour un quart d'heure maximum, il y a une information que je dois ajouter.**

Face au silence interrogateur de Gibbs :

**- Kyle Hendricks a été adopté, ce qui confirme le profil.**

**- Qu'est-ce que l'adoption à avoir là-dedans ? **s'exclama Tony, qui aurait tout compte fait préféré se taire.

**- Et bien, Tony, son instabilité et son aptitude à fonctionner seul marque son profil. La nouvelle de son adoption a pu provoquer une rupture... **

**- Ce sont des préjugés cela, agent Todd. Les enfants adoptés n'ont pas tous une propension plus grande à passer du côté obscur de la force.**

**- Son foyer ne présentait aucune anomalie..**

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?**

**- J'ai rencontré sa mère et ... **

**- Et tu l'as crue ? Encore un préjugé ! **

Kate avait rarement vu Tony réagir ainsi. Ce n'était pas leur échanges verbaux habituels et encore moins une des divagation à la DiNozzo pour se rendre intéressant.

Surprise, Caitlin laissa continuer Tony :

**- Pourquoi une famille d'adoption serait un meilleur foyer que les traditionnels qui ont leur part de problème ?... Mais attends, tu as rencontré sa mère ? Quand ? **dit Tony, en se levant pour se diriger vers le milieu de l'allée.

**- Pendant la pause, je tenais à la rencontrer... **

**- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de t'accompagner ? **

**- Pourquoi t'aurais-je demandé ? Toi qui te vante de n'avoir jamais annoncé la mort de quelqu'un.**

**- Pardon !!! **s'exclama Gibbs.

**- Quoi ? **annonça Kate, en regardant Tony en train de s'éloigner d'eux.

**- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !? **lui demanda Gibbs.

**- Tony n'a jamais annoncé le décès d'une personne... Où est-ce qu'il va ? **

**- Prendre l'air, j'imagine. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu peux croire que Tony n'ait jamais annoncé la mort de quelqu'un ? **

**- Il me l'a dit.**

**- Et tu l'as cru ? Quand était-ce ? **

**- Lors de l'enquête Weylin, l'immortel.**

**- Il a été flic, Kate. Bien avant le NCIS.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu n'étais pas là depuis 3 mois et tu l'avais déjà annoncé et tu imaginais qu'il ait pu échapper à ça ?**

**- C'est Tony ... Oh mon dieu, comment ai-je pu !?**

En prononçant ces mots, Kate venait de réaliser. Oui, c'était Tony et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle aurait dû aller plus loin que les mots. Tony était doué mais elle aurait dû savoir. Et Gibbs la vit s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander où elle allait.

Caitlin Todd retrouva Tony à l'extérieur du NCIS. En s'approchant de DiNozzo, elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait cru et agit de la sorte ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans l'équipe et bien qu'elle n'ait rencontré aucun problème, elle cherchait sa place, elle savait qu'elle devait faire ses preuves mais surtout vis à vis d'elle-même. Elle avait décelé entre Gibbs et DiNozzo une dynamique incroyable qui allait bien au-delà de ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'ils maintenaient entre eux. Inconsciemment ou pas, Tony faisait tout pour énerver Gibbs, uniquement pour attirer son attention. Il avait besoin du regard du Boss sur lui. Et Gibbs avait beau être dur avec Tony, ils étaient un duo hors paire ... un duo d'enquêteurs, bien sûr. Kate commençait surtout à comprendre que Tony avait de multiples facettes et qu'il en jouait à volonté. Tony semblait si facile à cerner alors que ce n'était qu'un masque parmi tant d'autres... Il était de ce fait aussi inaccessible que Gibbs. Les chamailleries entre Tony et elle, comme disait Gibbs, étaient, pour elle et pour le reste de l'équipe aussi, un brin d'oxygène. Tony s'arrangeait toujours pour contrebalancer la noirceur de leur boulot. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle relation même si elle ignorait, pour l'instant, comment la qualifier. En tout cas, elle s'y sentait bien, DiNozzo avait cette faculté de vous faire vous sentir vivant. Caitlin lui en était reconnaissante et aurait dû le respecter mieux que ça... Elle allait se rattraper.

Elle arriva près de Tony, il était assis sur un banc de pierre au bord de l'Anacostia, une vue qui, au-delà du cours d'eau, montrait toute l'étendue du parc.

**- Je m'excuse, Tony.**

**- Pourquoi tu as cassé quelque chose ? Pas mon ordi ! **dit-il, innocemment alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi voulait parler sa collègue... et amie.

**- Tony ? Tu sais de quoi je parle. Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ? **

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais.**

**- D'accord, explique moi.**

**- Kate, ce n'est pas la peine. Il n'y a aucun problème.**

**- Tony, s'il te plaît.**

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Tony savait depuis quelques temps maintenant que sa relation avec Kate lui était essentielle. Elle allait au-delà des liens de collègues, tout comme il le savait pour Abby et Ducky. Ils étaient sa famille, lui qui pensait ne jamais en avoir !! De plus, Kate lui permettait de canaliser ses émotions face à Gibbs et il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait ces moments où ils « s'affrontaient » verbalement, il en avait besoin et aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin de se parler.

**- C'est juste plus facile, Kate. Dès que je rencontre quelqu'un et que j'ai donné la signification de NCIS, la question suivante est : « C'est quoi le plus dur dans ton boulot ? » Avant je disais la vérité : annoncer le décès d'un proche. Puis, que la personne soit subtile ou pas, la question suivante est souvent la même : « La pire, raconte ?! »**

**- Alors c'est plus facile de dire... **

**- .. Que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Alors, je redeviens Anthony DiNozzo. C'est plus facile pour eux comme pour moi. **

**- J'aurais dû ... **

**- Je suis doué, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Très.**

**- Allez, rentrons. Tu as un rapport à finir, **lui dit Tony, en souriant.

Il se leva et entraina Kate.

De retour à leur bureau respectif, Kate ne put résister bien longtemps et elle finit par se lever :

**- Bon la pire, raconte !**

Une fois que Tony eut relevé son visage vers elle :

**- Tu me le dois bien.**

**- Bon, d'accord.**

**- Si tu as besoin d'y réfléchir..., **lui dit Kate.

Sur la passerelle du MTAC, Gibbs avait observé ces agents revenir. A leur visage, il avait compris que leur tête à tête avait été réparateur. L'ex-Marine ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Il avait parfois peur que Tony et Kate ne franchissent la règle 12, mais bizarrement, quand il les regardait c'était des amis qu'il voyait, une relation fraternelle. Même avec leur petites joutes verbales et leur façons différentes de voir la vie, une fois qu'il s'agissait d'agir pour l'enquête, c'était sans un mot, avec juste un regard et la priorité de protéger l'équipe, se protéger l'un l'autre. Oui, ils voulaient sans arrêt impressionner leur Boss mais pas au détriment du NCIS.

Cette réalité entre Tony et Kate ne dispensait pas Gibbs de la peur qui ne le quittait plus que Tony trouve enfin quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Gibbs voulait que Tony soit heureux, même si lui devait souffrir mille mort de ne pas être celui qui le rende heureux. Pourtant quelque part, Gibbs savait aussi que DiNozzo n'était pas prêt à se laisser aimer, il parlait beaucoup de ses conquêtes mais aucune ne comptait... Et même si une âme soeur ne se trouvait pas à chaque coin de rue, Gibbs ressentait au fond de lui que Tony refusait qu'on l'aime, qu'on s'approche trop près de lui. Et ce qu'il avait fait croire à Kate en était une preuve supplémentaire. Il ne montrait jamais son vrai visage. Gibbs faisait pareil depuis la perte de sa famille et il se demandait ce que la vie avait provoqué comme cicatrices chez Tony pour qu'il ait développé de tels masques ?!

Il aurait, bien sûr, dû laisser Tony parler à Kate sans témoin mais il resta là haut et écouta ce qui suivit :

**- Non, je n'ai rien oublié... C'était à Philadelphie... Quand je suis arrivé devant la maison, c'était la réplique exacte de ce que tu imagines quand tu penses à la maison parfaite avec la famille parfaite qui pourrait vouloir t'accueillir. Une maison blanche et sa barrière en bois tout autour et une balançoire suspendue à la plus solide des branches de l'arbre. Et des fleurs magnifiques et tous ces jouets qui jonchent la pelouse. Tu t'approches de la porte et tu es encore le seul à savoir que tout est différent. Quand il a ouvert, je suis resté muet, juste capable de montrer ma plaque. Je ne me souviens plus quelle formule j'ai utilisé mais aucune n'aurait convenu et aurait toujours été aussi mal dite et choisie... Comment dire qu'un type, probablement saoul et roulant trop vite, avait coupé la route à sa femme et que sa voiture avait fini sa course dans un camion venant en face... Lui dire que j'étais le premier sur les lieux... que sa fille était morte sur le coup et que lorsque sa femme mourante m'a demandé comment elle allait, je lui ai menti !!! Cet homme n'a pas crié, n'a rien dit, il a juste reculé et une fois le dos au mur, il s'est laissé glisser. Je me suis assis à ses côtés et lui ai promis d'attraper le responsable. J'ai tout fait : analyse des résidus sur place, de la peinture, des débris de phares, j'ai demandé pour les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, j'ai fait tous les bars alentours pour traquer les habitués qui lèvent trop le coude ou les fêtards d'une promotion... Et finalement, je l'ai coincé. Il a joué l'amnésie, sans aucun remord. Au procès, après mon témoignage, je suis passé devant le jury avec une photo.**

**- De la famille ?**

**- De leur tombe, en disant que ce n'était pas une vie, ni même deux mais trois qu'il avait détruite. J'ai eu droit à deux semaines de mise à pieds mais ça en valait la peine.**

Les images dans la tête de Tony se retrouvaient à cet instant dans celle de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Mais d'autres vinrent se superposer à elles : celles de son passé, de Shannon et de Kelly... d'un bonheur perdu. Tony avait connu une situation similaire, avait été de l'autre côté et il avait agi, il avait été là pour cet homme... Lui avait eu le NCIS pour s'en sortir... Pour la première et unique fois, Gibbs s'imagina pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de son passé. Même Ducky ignorait tout. Sans qu'il le sache, Tony et lui étaient donc liés par bien plus que le NCIS...

**- Tony, je ... **

Tony et Kate savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils n'en reparleraient sans doute jamais, reprendraient leur place respective, tout en sachant que quel que soit les évènements, ils ne douteraient plus jamais l'un de l'autre.

**- Pas la peine, on oublie.**

Gibbs lui n'oublierait jamais. Il était tombé amoureux de Tony une fois et il venait de recommencer.

_« Anthony DiNozzo !!! »_

Jethro repensa à nouveau à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il revoyait le visage de Tony avant le retour de Kate... Il avait passé toute la matinée ainsi que l'heure du déjeuner à trouver les mots pour écrire qu'il avait tué quelqu'un... Oui, ce Hendricks était un meurtrier mais c'était une vie que Tony avait prise et l'on est jamais fier de l'avoir fait. Le jour où ça arrive, il faut démissionner au plus vite. Ensuite, il y avait eu les paroles de Kate sur le profil du tireur d'élite...

_« Préjugés ... Adoption... » _

Et alors, Gibbs repensa à ce que Tony lui avait dit lors de son séjour chez lui après l'affaire McNeil

_« 'Abandonné encore une fois' ... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! »_

Pourtant l'instinct de Gibbs lui disait que oui. Il venait enfin d'accepter d'entrevoir une chose importante sur Anthony. L'ex-Marine prit son portable :

**- Allô, Phil ?**

**- ... **

**- Oui, c'est Jethro. J'ai besoin d'un service. Tu me le dois bien.**

**- ... **

**- Merci. Cherche un dossier au nom de DiNozzo.**

Je voulais par ce chapitre revenir sur une scène du 1.04 qui m'avait toujours semblé incongrue. Pour moi, il était impossible que Tony ait pu échapper à cet aspect du métier de flic. Ensuite, Kate était pour moi un personnage important et je voulais marquer sa relation avec DiNozzo. Et enfin, je tenais à amorcer un axe de mon histoire qui aura une influence sur nos deux personnages préférés. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis contente d'avoir pu le finir aussi vite. Je me mets au suivant...


	8. L'Un Après L'Autre

J'ai été plutôt rapide, non ? D'accord c'est un petit chapitre mais je suis plutôt contente. Bonne lecture et à très vite.

**Chapitre VIII : L'Un Après L'Autre**

Depuis la mort de Pacci et la résolution de l'enquête, il faisait plutôt calme au NCIS. McGee était retourné à Norfolk. Abby avait repris ses analyses. Ducky profitait de cette accalmie pour rendre visite à Gérald. Kate, quant à elle, évitait de penser à Ari même si sa photo trônait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Gibbs. De son côté, le Boss ne profitait nullement de cette pause. Son instinct lui soufflait que la tempête ne tarderait pas. Pour Tony, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour s'absenter : aller au labo pour le moindre résultat, s'occuper du matériel et partir dès la journée terminée... Patron et agent senior ne s'étaient guère parlés depuis Reed. Apparemment, Tony essayait autant pour lui que pour Gibbs de se rattraper. L'ex-Marine le comprenait ainsi. Tony avait embrassé cet homme mais en pensant que c'était une femme !! Gibbs avait vu le dégout se peindre sur le visage de son agent lorsque Kate le taquinait avec ça. Dégout d'avoir embrassé un homme !! Et c'était cela en fait qui décourageait Gibbs. Il voyait son possible espoir de Tony et lui bien malmené...

A cette heure, Gibbs était à son bureau. Gibbs était le seul encore au bureau. Il vient de raccrocher. Chaque mot résonne encore. Il doit lui parler, il sait où il est. Avec cette pluie persistante, il se mouille d'une autre façon. Il va au bassin de natation.

Une longueur ... _« J'aurais dû faire plus pour Lou Ryan. Pour lui et pour Gibbs. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il me demande de l'aide.»_

Une autre ... _« J'aurais tout fait et plus encore. »_

Un pas ... _« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant que nous cherchions Lou ? Il aurait été là, je le sais pourtant ! »_

Un autre ... _« Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. »_

Une longueur ... _«Il l'a dit à nouveau... Pas directement, bien sûr mais c'était là... Il a confiance en moi.»_

Dans l'autre sens ... _«Il a été blessé et je n'étais pas là. »_

Un pas ... _« Il parle toujours trop quand il est nerveux... S'inquiétait-il un peu pour moi ? »_

La porte toute proche ... _« J'ai ouvert les yeux et il était là... Toucher sa joue, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour... Etre avec lui tout simplement... »_

Une longueur ... _«Jusqu'où nous mènera son obsession pour ce terroriste ?_

Au retour ... _«Peu importe, je serai là.»_

Encore un pas ... _« Si je veux retrouver ce terroriste c'est pour le devancer. Il le faut. Que fera-t-il la prochaine fois ? »_

La main sur la poignée ... _«Heureusement, Tony est là. Il m'oblige à rester humain. »_

La dernière longueur ... « _Ce proprio a pensé que nous étions 'ensemble'... à cause de mon geste ou parce que Gibbs ne m'a pas repoussé ? Pourquoi ce geste .. le mien et le sien ? Et pourquoi ai-je joué ainsi pendant la surveillance ??? Une femme... un homme, qui ai-je embrassé ? C'est moi qui me dégoutte. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. C'est Gibbs que je veux... Et tous mes espoirs s'éloignent de plus en plus...»_

Gibbs releva les yeux et par la petite lucarne de la porte, il vit Tony, il était en train de sortir de l'eau. Cette eau ruissela sur son corps. Sur sa peau toujours légèrement nappée de soleil. Ce corps musclé parfaitement, laissant entrevoir à Gibbs le plaisir qu'il aurait à toucher Tony et d'entendre sa voix lui répondre, sentir après ça son corps se courber... Cela serait son plaisir.

Gibbs remonta ensuite son regard, le long de ce buste, du cou et vit le visage de son agent, de l'homme qu'il ... croyait connaître, qu'il voulait connaître ... et un jour l'espérait-il, ils se laisseraient comprendre l'un par l'autre.

**Une heure plus tôt...**

Gibbs a enfilé sa veste, il va s'en aller. C'est au moment où il tend la main pour éteindre la lampe que son téléphone de bureau se met à sonner. A-t-il vraiment le choix ?

Et Gibbs décroche :

**- Gibbs, j'écoute.**

**- Salut, Jethro, c'est Philippe.**

**- Philippe ! **

**- J'ai ton renseignement, **entendit Gibbs, tout en reprenant place à son bureau.

**- Ah bon !?**

**- Ca t'étonne ? Je trouve toujours pour toi, je te le dois bien.**

**- Comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle, je pensais que tu n'avais rien trouvé.**

**- Effectivement, ça n'a pas été des plus facile. Le dossier a été scellé et ce avec un paquet d'argent. J'ai rarement vu ça. Pots de vin et donations en tout genre. Mais ce DiNozzo a bien été adopté. Si tu veux que je fouille dans l'historique, il me faudra encore du temps, là c'est juste une première approche... Gibbs ? **

_« Je suis uniquement parvenu à articuler un merci et à demander à Philippe d'attendre avant de continuer ses recherches. Il ne fera rien sans que je le lui demande.»_

Gibbs commençait à comprendre toute l'ampleur du regard de Tony quand il lui avait demandé s'il devait prévenir quelqu'un alors qu'il les envoyait chez Pacci.

Une simple question ? Sûrement pas pour Tony.

Et une réponse forcément à double sens !!

Etait-ce possible que Tony n'ait que lui ! Comme Gibbs le voudrait ...

_« Il n'y a que toi, je suis avec Toi. » _pensa le Boss en regardant encore un peu son bel Italien.

Puis Gibbs ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers son homme. Tony l'aperçut et sourit. Un sourire aucunement calculé, totalement spontané... Tous les deux auraient voulu que ça dure une éternité.

**- Boss ?**

**- ...**

**- Tu as besoin de moi ?**

_« Si tu savais !... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Son adoption... si Tony veut me parler, je serai là mais je ne vais pas l'y obliger. »_

**- Le dossier de la maison « Voss » ...**

**- Dès que l'agent immobilier me l'a faxé, je l'ai ajouté au rapport..., **le devança Tony, tout de même intrigué par la présence de Gibbs juste pour lui parler de ça.

**- D'accord, je vérifierais.**

**- Peut-être que je ... **

**- Ne doute pas de toi ainsi, DiNozzo.**

_« Il est parfois si froid avec moi, puis une seule phrase et je me sens chez moi... Chez moi ! Je voudrais tant lui parler de moi, de ce que je suis ou plutôt du fait que j'ignore qui je suis... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et c'est de pire en pire. J'aimerais tant savoir où est ma place...»_

Et Tony lança :

**- Pourquoi ...**

**- Pourquoi quoi ? **

**-... Ne me vires-tu pas ? J'ai été en dessous de tout. Pas parce que j'ai embrassé Reed mais parce que j'ai abandonné la planque, laissé McGee et pour quoi ... Tu devrais être en colère.**

**- Je le suis mais parce que tu t'es mis en danger.**

_« Je ne peux pas te protéger de tout et ça, ça me fait peur.»_

**- Ca n'arrivera plus.**

**- Reste toi, DiNozzo. Même si ça m'énerve parfois, ne change pas, Tony... Va t'habiller, tu vas avoir froid,** dit Gibbs en s'éloignant.

**- C'est maintenant que tu t'éloignes que j'ai froid,** murmura Tony, retrouvant la parole.

_« Si tu savais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, Boss... Tu es mon chez moi... Je suis avec toi, il n'y a que Toi. »_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'une part, ceci est un chapitre intermédiaire où je cite juste ces petits moments des épisodes 1.15, 1.16 et 1.19 entre Tony et Gibbs et d'autre part, il revient sur ce que Gibbs entreprend dans le chapitre précédent mais dont l'influence ne s'arrêtera pas à ce chapitre.

J'espère avoir votre avis. Merci d'avance...


	9. Irremplaçable

Episode 1.20... Il restera pour moi un de mes épisodes préférés. Tony y était formidable et l'inquiétude de Gibbs à son égard un grand moment pour Tony/Gibbs. Voyons voir ce que j'en ai fait ...

**Chapitre IX : Irremplaçable**

Tony ouvrit les yeux...

_« Où suis-je ? »_

Il regarda autour de lui... l'Open Space du NCIS mais il n'était pas assis à son bureau.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Ah oui, McGee était au sien quand il était revenu tout à l'heure... Et ça lui avait fait mal... Il avait cru aux paroles de Gibbs quelques instants auparavant et puis, tout avait disparu en un claquement de doigts. Mais rien n'y faisait pourtant, il croyait à cette phrase. Il voulait y croire. Elle lui permettait d'espérer.

En regardant autour de lui, Tony vit qu'il était le seul encore là... Il avait vraiment l'esprit embrouillé, il fallait absolument qu'il rentre et se mette au lit, il n'en pouvait plus.

L'attention de DiNozzo fut attirée par une ombre qui se rapprochait de lui. Il tourna la tête au moment où une voix arrivait jusqu'à lui :

**- DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- Gibbs ? **reconnut Tony en même temps que la silhouette de son Boss sortait de l'ombre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

Malgré un mal de tête qui commençait à poindre, Tony devait répondre à son patron :

**- Mon couteau.**

**- Pardon ? **le questionna Gibbs.

**- J'ai oublié de reprendre mon couteau, **se souvint enfin Tony, en commençant à fouiller ce maudit bureau.

**- Ca aurait pu attendre !**

**- Oh non, il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Vive la règle 9 ! D'ailleurs, Atlas ne la connaissait pas. C'est toi qui les a inventées, alors ?**

Devant le silence de Gibbs, Tony comprit qu'il devait se taire et trouver ce couteau au plus vite.

**- Ca y est, je l'ai, **annonça Tony, heureux de cette providence. **Bon j'y vais. Un taxi m'attend, **reprit-il, en se demandant une nouvelle fois comment sa mémoire fonctionnait. Il ne se souvenait de rien il y a 2 secondes et là, les phrases sortaient toutes seules !

Alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Gibbs parla :

**- A mon avis, non. Je n'ai vu aucun taxi en arrivant. Tu as dû t'assoupir et lui avoir une autre course.**

**- Bon et bien, je vais en rappeler un autre.**

**- Ne sois pas ridicule, je vais te ramener.**

N'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de protester, DiNozzo suivit son Boss jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Alors qu'ils attendaient, il demanda :

**- Et toi, Patron, pourquoi es-tu là ? **

**- Pour toi.**

**- Moi ?!**

Même si ce n'était pas dans le contexte que Tony espérait pour eux, ces deux mots le firent rêver.

**- J'ai appelé chez toi et il n'y avait personne,** expliqua Gibbs, en entrant dans la cabine.

Suivant le mouvement, Tony entra lui aussi dans l'ascenseur et Gibbs appuya sur le bouton : direction le parking.

Tony s'appuya contre la paroi du fond, Gibbs devant lui. DiNozzo allait lui demander pourquoi il était passé chez lui quand une secousse se fit sentir et il sut que la cabine venait de s'arrêter entre deux étages.

**- Où sommes-nous bloqués ?**

**- Entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussée. **

**- Tu n'as pas ...**

**- Actionné le bouton d'arrêt ?**

Tony hocha la tête.

**- Pour une fois, non, **dit Gibbs en s'approchant. **Et si c'était un signe.**

**- Un signe de quoi ? **demanda Tony, en glissant vers la droite pour se retrouver coincé dans le coin de la cabine.

**- Un signe pour que je puisse te faire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire depuis bien longtemps. **

Gibbs désormais emprisonnait Tony dans le coin, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Le visage de Gibbs se rapprochant de celui de Tony. Ils allaient s'embrasser...

**- DiNozzo ... Tony ? ... DINOZZO !**

Et Tony se réveilla en sursaut et trouva Gibbs devant lui.

_« J'ai rêvé ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?! »_

**- Tu en fais une tête, DiNozzo ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Ca va.. ça va, **parvint à dire Tony, essayant de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'il put.

_« Ma 'relation ' avec Gibbs, si je peux dire, est-elle vouée à n'être qu'un rêve ? »_

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton bureau ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré.**

Tony remarqua alors que effectivement il ne restait plus que lui.

**- McGee travaillait...**

**- Eh, c'est ton bureau, DiNozzo.**

La conviction dans le ton de Gibbs de cette évidence pour lui fit du bien à Tony qui avait besoin d'entendre que sa place était bien là et pas ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'un bureau pourtant... et il ne s'attachait pas à ce genre de chose avant.. avant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**- J'ai fini mon rapport, j'attendais ton avis.**

**- Tu aurais dû rentrer.**

Tony se leva avec le dossier en main et le déposa sur le bureau de Gibbs. Au moment où il pivotait pour revenir à son bureau, sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et il vacilla. Gibbs le rattrapa immédiatement. Tony aima ce contact et aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours. Il se sentait en sécurité comme ça, et aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment, même un peu.

Il entendit Gibbs lui dire :

**- Allez, on y va, DiNozzo. **

Gibbs emmena Tony jusqu'à l'ascenseur en le soutenant. Il l'appuya un instant contre le mur le temps pour lui de récupérer la veste et le sac de son agent.

_« Je prendrai soin de lui jusqu'au bout. J'ai tellement eu peur. La mort de Pacci m'a remis à nouveau cette angoisse. Nous sommes agents et nous risquons nos vies tous les jours, je suis bien d'accord, mais il s'agit de Tony... J'aurais surtout dû être avec lui lors de cette surveillance. Entendre sa voix au téléphone, si affaiblie, avait déjà été une torture mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où je n'ai plus rien entendu. J'aurais tout fait pour le retrouver, pour revoir ses doux yeux verts. Ils sont si merveilleux. J'aime voir leur couleur changer tout en nuance. Lorsque nous étions chez cette mante religieuse, il a a entendu ou plutôt ressenti une présence et ses yeux m'ont tout dit avec ce mélange de verts intenses. Lorsqu'il tenait Vanessa après l'avoir désarmée dans cet égout, il avait ce vert émeraude en train de reprendre vie... peut-être grâce à ma présence... Non, comme il l'a dit ses amis étaient là. Et le plus merveilleux fut lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il était irremplaçable, ce vert est devenu encore plus magnifique, comme si je venais de lui insuffler une autre nuance... »_

Alors qu'il revenait vers Tony, ce dernier lui annonça :

**- Je crois que nous devrions prendre les escaliers, Boss.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- J'ai rêvé qu'il y avait une panne et qu'on était bloqué à l'intérieur.**

**- Ne sois pas ridicule, DiNozzo. Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.**

**- Oh oui, je sais. **

Et Gibbs lui lança un regard intrigué. Tony avait laissé cette phrase lui échapper, preuve qu'il avait vraiment besoin de rentrer.

Pendant le trajet en direction de l'appartement de Tony, ce dernier somnola dans la voiture, ouvrant les yeux chaque fois que les images de Gibbs et de lui dans l'ascenseur lui revenaient. Avoir Gibbs aussi près et ne pouvoir rien faire était déjà une torture mais les images sorties tout droit de son imagination n'arrangeaient rien...

Gibbs, quant à lui, veillait sur lui par rétroviseur interposé. La journée avait été dure physiquement et psychologiquement. Il était lui-même si préoccupé par ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas assez fait attention à Tony. Ce produit qu'elle lui avait mis dans son verre n'arrangeait rien. D'ailleurs Gibbs se demandait comment Tony était parvenu à faire tout ce qu'il avait fait dans cette cellule avec ce produit dans les veines. Il avait sorti Atlas de ce cachot et l'avait en plus trainé sur une sacrée distance avant que Kate et lui ne le retrouvent. Jethro s'en voulait d'autant plus de ce qu'il avait insinué avec Tim à son bureau : s'il n'avait pas dû revenir, il était déjà remplacé... Il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer avec Tony... Il lui faisait du mal et il ne l'aurait pas supporter de quelqu'un d'autre alors, il fallait qu'il arrête.

Une fois arrivés, Tony sortit péniblement de la voiture. Ce fut là qu'il vit Gibbs se diriger vers lui pour l'aider à monter jusqu'à son appartement. Alors qu'il allait refuser cette aide, Gibbs le devança et dit :

**- Ne te fais pas prier, Tony. Laisse moi t'aider.**

Quand Tony sentit à nouveau les bras de Gibbs autour de lui, plus aucune protestation ne passa ses lèvres.

Gibbs, quant à lui, entendait encore le pressentiment d'Abby résonner à ses oreilles. Plus qu'inquiet, dès qu'il était sorti du labo, il avait téléphoné à Tony.

Quand ces mêmes paroles étaient en train de s'accomplir et de prendre toute leur ampleur, Jethro n'entendait qu'une seule chose : _« Tu vas le perdre... Tu ne peux que le perdre. Tu perds toujours ceux à qui tu tiens et tu sais combien tu tiens à Anthony !!!_ _Et je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai ramené au NCIS. Et là, en sortant de l'ascenseur, je me suis laissé aller : ce mot et mes mains sur le visage de Tony. J'en ai encore des frissons. J'aurais pu l'embrasser là au milieu des bureaux... Mais je me suis repris. Heureusement, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs en était là quand Tony ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Gibbs secoua la tête et pour reprendre contenance, il suggéra simplement à son agent :

**- Va prendre une douche ! Je te fais un café. **

Tony ne dit aucun mots, il avait envie de cette eau sur lui et savait qu'il ne devait pas discuter avec Gibbs.

Dans la cuisine, alors qu'il attendait que le café soit prêt, Gibbs vit Tony sortir de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille. Pris par son imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de DiNozzo, Gibbs n'avait pu s'en empêcher et il se voyait coucher sur Tony entrain de lécher ces gouttes les unes après les autres. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler car une douche froide n'était pas possible pour le moment. Mais ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées d'elles même quand Tony vacilla une nouvelle fois et se retint au mur pour repartir aussitôt vers sa chambre. Il ne demanda, comme de bien entendu, aucune aide alors qu'il continuait à s'appuyer au mur. Gibbs comprit parfaitement pourquoi, il aurait fait pareil. Depuis ce qu'il avait appris sur Tony, il comprenait que ça ne datait pas d'hier et qu'il se cachait beaucoup mieux que lui. Gibbs savait que même si personne ne savait exactement de quoi son passé était fait, les gens, qu'il croisait, se doutaient qu'il se barricadait mais avec Anthony, c'était tout le contraire personne n'imaginait ce qui avait pu jalonner sa vie, vu sa façon de se camoufler. Il aurait tant voulu que Tony se confie à lui. Un jour qui sait ... Et voilà qu'il recommençait à y croire... Et il s'asséna une tape derrière la tête.

En fait, Tony avait prit une douche à peine chaude pour se contrôler face à la réalité de la présence de Gibbs chez lui. Si près de lui. Avant de rejoindre Gibbs, il enfila un t-shirt de l'université de l'Ohio et un pantalon de jogging.

Lorsque Gibbs le vit revenir de sa chambre, Tony avait encore les cheveux légèrement humides, il aurait tellement voulu y passer ses doigts. Tony, quant à lui, n'allât pas plus loin que le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Gibbs sortit alors de la cuisine en lui tendant une tasse d'où sortait une vapeur, promesse de chaleur. Tony y gouta et fut surpris. Ce n'était nullement le breuvage habituel de Gibbs mais exactement le café qu'il aimait se préparer : trois sucres et arôme noisette.

**- Comme tu l'aimes,** laissa échapper Gibbs, debout devant le canapé.

_« Il a retenu comment j'aime mon café ? Pourquoi il a ... »_

**- Bois avant que ça ne devienne froid. Bon, je vais y aller.**

Gibbs passa derrière le canapé, tournant le dos à Tony.

**- Attend, Gibbs, **lui demanda Tony, en pivotant à moitié, toujours assis dans le canapé.

Son Boss se retourna vers lui et Tony laissa ce magnifique regard arriver jusqu'à lui : ce bleu donnait toujours des palpitations à Tony. Il n'arrivait jamais à leur mettre une nuance précise mais il savait ce que ce regard provoquait en lui et là, une fois de plus il se sentait à sa place comme jamais auparavant et comme, il le savait, aucun autre ne pourrait lui faire ressentir. Il se retourna pourtant mais sentit parfaitement le regard de Gibbs toujours sur lui.

**- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais. Dans cette ruelle, à terre. Et même avec ce Bron, ce foutu mélange de caféine et d'amphétamines, je t'ai entendu me dire que tu venais me chercher et ça a fait toute la différence. Tu fais toute la différence. Je voulais que tu le saches.**

Gibbs ignorait quoi dire... Il aurait voulu embrasser Tony plus que tout mais il ne devait pas. Il devait le maintenir à l'écart de lui, ne pas le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il devait au moins être sincère et revenir sur ce mot qu'il avait gâcher et il ne renoncerait pas à en parler. Leroy Jethro Gibbs chercha ses mots, respira un grand coup et déclara :

- **Tony, j'étais sincère lorsque nous sommes revenus au NCIS. Tu es réellement irremplaçable. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Je veux que tu fasses plus attention à toi. **

Tout en disant cela, Gibbs fit le tour du canapé, il voulait savoir l'effet que produisait ses mots sur son Tony...

_« Endormi. Tony s'était endormi. » _

Il tenait toujours la tasse serrée dans sa main. Gibbs la lui prit et la déposa sur la table basse. Il souleva les jambes d'Anthony et arriva à le coucher dans le fauteuil. Il prit la couverture qui avait été jetée sur une chaise de la cuisine et recouvrit Tony. Et il effleura tendrement les cheveux ébouriffés de son homme.

_« Comme j'aimerais caresser ton visage... M'as-tu entendu ? Il faut que tu en sois sûr.»_

Gibbs prit un bloc note poser sur la table basse et y griffonna quelque chose. Il déposa la feuille et sortit sans faire de bruit. Laissant Tony à ses rêves...

Au petit matin, les rayons du soleil aidèrent Tony à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien mieux. Il était recouvert d'une couverture, il savait à qui il devait cela et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il remarqua alors la feuille, la prit et lu :

- **Irremplaçable, tu l'es. N'en doute jamais.**

Son amour était sincère et le ferait vivre. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre lui et Gibbs entre Gibbs et lui et un jour il saurait ce que c'était...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.20... J'aurais pu leur faire franchir le pas ici. Il s'en est fallu de peu... Comme dans un rêve... J'espère avoir fait honneur à cet épisode. J'attends vos avis...


	10. Indices

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre X : Indices**

_« Tout avait mal commencé. Paula et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que je dois parler à Gibbs de ce que je ressens pour lui, que ça ne peut plus durer. Je la comprends, Gibbs est tellement intransigeant avec elle et ça en partie à cause de moi.. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'insinuer ?? Que Gibbs pourrait être jaloux !! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espérais pour Pam Kim. Et c'était une monumentale erreur. Elle est complètement folle. Je ne pensais qu'à un diné mais elle s'est accrochée et elle a même fini par lâcher son fiancé. Elle croyait en fait pouvoir me changer, être celle qui me rendrait heureux. Mais apparemment, elle a changé d'avis, elle a jeté des oeufs sur ma voiture et mis ma photo sur ce maudit site des malades de l'herpès. Et « Le DiNozzo » en a parlé à Cassidy et forcément, elle m'a planté en plein milieu du resto... »_

_« Cette journée n'aurait pas pu finir plus mal. Il est parti rejoindre Cassidy. Mon silence devient insupportable aussi bien pour lui que pour moi et en plus, Paula en fait les frais aussi. Ma belle résolution de laisser Tony tranquille est tombée à l'eau mais c'est sa faute aussi. Pourquoi est-il autant à mes côtés ? Même quand je suis invivable !! Ari est parvenu à déclencher une telle colère en moi... Heureusement depuis les choses se sont calmées et Anthony DiNozzo me devient chaque jour plus essentiel... »_

Tony ne savait pas où aller. Son appartement, sûrement pas ! Ce n'était qu'un endroit bien vide. Il n'y avait que le NCIS où il se sentait chez lui. Et donc Tony en prit la direction. Arrivé à l'étage, il se dirigea dans le noir vers son bureau quand la lumière de celui de Gibbs s'alluma.

**- Boss ! **fit Tony, en se figeant.

**- DiNozzo ! **annonça Gibbs, tout aussi surpris.

**- Je .. enfin, c'est .., **puis Tony en eut assez de mentir. **Je dinais avec Paula mais nous nous sommes disputés. Elle essaye de m'aider, c'est une véritable amie...**

**- Amie ?**

**- Bien sûr, Paula et moi sommes amis. Étonné ?**

**- Un peu, oui.**

**- Oui, moi aussi..., **et Tony lui sourit. Depuis Gibbs, il avait tellement changé. Il s'était enfin posé quelque part et n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller ailleurs. Grâce à lui, il avait une famille.

_« Comme tu es magnifique, souris-moi encore, Tony. Tu m'es si important. Tu me rends heureux et malheureux en même temps. Tellement heureux ce jour-là sur ce ring tandis que McGee se faisait ratatiner par Kate. Quelle vie émane de toi et j'ai souris. C'était plus fort que moi et j'en avais tellement envie car j'étais tellement en vie !!! Me souriras-tu encore ... Toi et moi sur le ring... comme j'aurais voulu être seul avec toi et que ce coup de fil n'arrive jamais... »_

Tony était parvenu à faire apparaître l'ébauche d'un sourire sur le visage de son patron.

_« J'aimerais revoir le même sourire que lors de notre séance d'entrainement. Et même s'il m'a mis à terre, j'étais si bien, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans les miens... D'ailleurs, il a l'air bien pensif ... »_

**- Toujours là, Boss ! **

**- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?**

**- Je comprends. Je suis là avec toi, **dit Tony en désignant l'endroit. **Par contre, je meurs de faim. Je commande.**

**- Je ..., **articula à peine Gibbs encore pris par ce « Je suis là avec toi »

**- Laisse-toi tenter et puis l'appétit vient en mangeant.**

_« Me laisser tenter !! » _

Et Gibbs le laissa donc faire et profita de la vue. Tony assis sur son bureau, attrapant le cornet du téléphone.

_« DiNozzo est magnifique quel que soit ce qu'il met, ce qu'il fait et depuis que j'ai surpris la conversation entre Kate et Abby, je le vois devant le lavabo en train de se brosser les dents. Kate l'avait bien sûr joué vexée sur le moment, réaction préprogrammée chez elle mais en le racontant à Abby, elles riaient ensemble. Et lorsque Kate parla de son lancé d'éponge, Abby dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas : « Trop Sexy »_

**- Gibbs, ça va ?**

**- Pour..quoi ? **

**- Tu rougis...**

**- Sûrement pas. **

**- Ok, **dit Tony, amusé et curieux de savoir la raison de cette réaction car juste avant Gibbs était en train de le regarder ! Non ?

**- Qu'as-tu commandé ?**

**- Pizza. Et ma préférée : pepperoni, saucisses et fromage extra.**

**- Je ne suis pas surpris.**

Malgré eux, un silence s'installa et Tony décida de s'activer à son bureau. Il savait parfaitement jouer les gars occupé, technique efficace jusqu'à l'arrivée de la pizza. Et puis, il avait l'habitude, il passait souvent le soir ou même tard dans la nuit pour s'avancer dans le boulot ou améliorer son rapport, ...

Une fois la pizza récupérée, il s'assit en face de Gibbs et il continuèrent le jeu du silence. Tony savait pourtant que c'était l'occasion de parler à Gibbs.. Pas d'eux, bien sûr mais ce qui tournait dans sa tête depuis l'enlèvement de Kate :

**- Je ne te décevrais plus.**

**- De quoi parles-tu, DiNozzo ?**

**- De Ari. J'aurais dû rentrer avec Kate.**

**- Et il t'aurait probablement tué.**

**- Tu étais tellement en colère.**

**- C'est vrai, hors de moi... mais pas contre toi. Nous étions là et Ari nous manipulait à sa guise sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.**

**- Tu ne crois pas à son statut d'agent double, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Ari est un agent double mais pas dans le sens que le FBI le pense. **

**- La prochaine fois, je serai là avec toi.**

_« Ah oui ! Avec moi.. J'en rêve.. Et j'en ai assez d'en rêver.. Je .. Reprends-toi, que voudrais-tu faire : l'entrainer dans l'ascenseur et bloquer la cabine ... »_

**- Patron ? **

**- Oui..., ce sera DiNozzo, Kate, McGee ? **amorça enfin Gibbs.

**- Hein !**

**- Je sais comment faire pour te faire courir.**

**- Pas du tout !**

**- DiNozzo ?**

**- D'accord, tu as raison.**

**- Ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention à toi.**

**- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me téléphoner alors... Oui, à chaque fois que tu .. Aiiieee !!!**

_« Et une tape, une ! Si tu savais comme il m'arrive de les attendre et parfois de les provoquer juste pour sentir tes mains sur moi... »_

**- Je suis sérieux.**

**- Ok, Boss. **

Tony remarqua alors un sachet d'enquête avec un de ces trucs que les filles mettent dans leurs cheveux...

**- C'est à Sandy ?**

**- Oui, je voulais passer la lui rendre.**

**- Et voir comment elles vont.**

**- Oui, **répondit Gibbs pensif.

_« Cet homme avait toute la chance du monde et il avait organisé ce kidnapping. »_ pensa Jethro.

Puis il revint à Tony, pour croiser son sourire et s'en nourrir, il vit en fait un voile devant les yeux de son agent.

**- Tony ! Tony ?**

**- Oh, pardon, je...**

_« Je pourrais lui dire pour mon adoption. Il comprendrait. Il sait tellement bien s'y prendre avec les enfants mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Il va penser que je lui ai caché des choses et il aurait raison mais ça me fait si mal d'en parler. Je ne sais pas qui je suis mais je ne sais pas non plus être autrement... »_

Alors, Tony enchaîna :

**- J'aurais voulu penser à prendre les empreintes plus tôt.**

**- Sandy nous a aidé.**

**- Je n'aime pas ça me servir d'enfant dans une enquête.**

**- Elle voulait se sentir utile.**

**- Un enfant ne sent jamais assez utile, il croit toujours devoir faire mieux.**

Gibbs savait que c'était son adoption qui lui faisait dire cela. Une adoption pas aussi heureuse qu'on puisse le croire. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur...

**- Je comprends, oui. **

_« Ah oui !! »_ pensa Tony, intrigué...

Le téléphone du bureau se mit alors à sonner. Une fois raccroché, Gibbs résuma la situation à Tony qui avait déjà rappelé Kate et McGee. Il s'agissait d'un vol d'antiquités irakiennes, stockées à Norfolk. Deux civils employés pour les emballer avait réussi à voler deux containers, 87 pièces d'une très grande valeur mais l'un d'eux avait été rattrapé lors d'un contrôle de police seulement, il refusait de parler.

Tout s'était alors passé très vite. La mission sous couverture était la solution la plus rapide pour empêcher la revente, et donc la disparition, des objets par l'autre complice. Et sans que Gibbs puisse dire quoi que ce soit, DiNozzo était désigné. Sous couverture, il était parfait. Tony le savait, il le devait à ses masques tout en sachant pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre il pourrait être démasqué et sous couverture ce serait mortel.

Maintenant, Tony attendait habillé dans sa salopette orange. Il était appuyé contre la voiture du Marshall qui devait l'amener au dépôt pour le transfert de prisonniers où il serait enchaîné à ce Jeffrey White.

La radio, toujours allumée, diffusait une chanson :

_« Love be still  
love be sweet  
dont you dare  
change a thing  
I want to photograph you with my mind  
To feel how I feel now all the time _

Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Dont move  
Dont breathe  
Dont change  
Dont leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way »

Il regarda Gibbs, il écoutait les rapports de McGee et de Kate. Pourtant c'était lui qu'il regardait. Comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

_« Il m'a demandé de faire attention.. Il y a ce mot qu'il m'a laissé.. Comme j'ai pu comprendre, il a eu peur pour moi notamment dans ce bunker à munitions lorsque le Quartier-Maître Swain, complètement déboussolée, m'a assommé. Il y a aussi eu ce moment où il souriait, radieux, sur ce ring... Des indices peut-être.. Peut-être qu'il ... Et même depuis plus longtemps ...»_

**- DiNozzo, on y va, **lui cria Gibbs.

**- A tes six heure, Boss, **répondit DiNozzo, en le rejoignant.

_« Et s'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi !!! »_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de moi. Je suis parvenue à mettre une partie des éléments significatifs des épisodes 1.23 / 2.01 / 2.02 / 2.05 / 2.06 / 2.08 et 2.09. J'ai bien bossé... rassurez-moi ! Merci d'avance pour vos messages.


	11. Vois Moi !

J'ai eu besoin d'un break, c'est vrai... Maintenant je suis de retour. La cadence ne sera pas tout de suite reprise. Je reprends l'écriture, c'est mon essentiel.

Suite du 2.10... à la sauce Barna...Bonne lecture

**Chapitre XI : Vois Moi ! **

Au volant de sa voiture, DiNozzo ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son retour de Newport News. Il revoyait juste la housse en plastique noir avec le corps de Jeffrey White passer devant lui. Ensuite, au NCIS, il avait été se changer afin qu'Abby puisse analyser le jet des gouttes de sang et corroborer ce qui s'était passé avec son rapport une fois qu'il serait écrit. Après ça, devant l'évier des vestiaires et ce maudit miroir, il avait frotté sans relâche le sang qu'il avait sur les mains et dans le cou. Il détestait plus encore que d'habitude le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. Ce fut Kate qui le fit arrêter en venant lui demander si ça allait... Revenant à la réalité, il était simplement sorti des vestiaires, de l'Open-Space et du NCIS. Il n'aurait jamais cru se sentir mal au NCIS... Mais il ne pouvait rester, aucun masque ne l'aiderait, ils étaient en train de l'étouffer. Il le ressentait encore plus fort que d'habitude. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

_« Et je suis parti du NCIS en ne regardant personne et surtout pas vers le bureau de Gibbs, même s'il était probablement vide. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi bête. Avoir cru que Leroy Jethro Gibbs pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi !! Pourtant il y avait tous ces indices auxquels je pensais sans arrêt pendant que j'étais avec Jeffrey ?! »_

Tony toucha son cou où une belle petite entaille se trouvait.

_« Jeffrey était habile avec un couteau. Il était bien plus capable que je l'avais cru. J'ai eu tout faux.. comme avec Gibbs... Je vois ça !! C'est trois petits mots résonnent sans arrêt dans ma tête. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? 'J'ai eu peur pour toi !' Je ne demandais pas de grandes déclarations .. même rien que sa main sur mon épaule aurait suffit. Je n'y comprends rien. Je ne compte pas.. Pour lui, je ne suis rien... Rien comme toujours. »_

Après être descendu du MTAC et d'une mise au point nette et précise de sa part avec la Secrétaire d'Etat, Gibbs avait cherché DiNozzo sans succès.

**- Où est Dinozzo ?** finit-il par demander.

**- ... **

Ni McGee, ni Kate n'osèrent répondre.

**- Kate !! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou quoi ?**

**- J'ai bien essayé de le retenir mais il a quitté le bureau. Il n'avait même pas l'air de m'entendre, **dit-elle, en se levant de son bureau pour celui de Gibbs.

Contrairement à ce que Kate pensait, Gibbs n'avait pas l'air en colère.. il avait l'air coupable ... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit une fois la portière de voiture ouverte mais ça avait blessé Tony, elle en était certaine. Elle continua :

**- J'ai tenté de l'appeler mais son portable est toujours ici avec le reste de ses affaires. Il n'a même pas repris sa plaque ! Je devrais peut-être aller.. **

**- Il va revenir. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. **

_« Il faut qu'il revienne... Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans lui. »_

Gibbs s'en voulait beaucoup. Cette mission sous couverture avait été plus que difficile et son attitude envers DiNozzo n'avait rien arrangé, il le savait. Alors que la peur de le retrouver mort occultait tout le reste, Gibbs avait tout fait pour dissimuler à Kate ses craintes. Y était-il seulement arrivé ? Ces mots ne représentaient en rien ce qu'il ressentait. Aucun contact pendant toutes ces heures lui avaient fait entrevoir à nouveau qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Tony. Déjà les week-end, où ils ne travaillaient pas, passaient au ralenti. Il lui arrivait d'attendre une enquête pour le voir plus vite. Etant son agent senior, Tony recevait souvent les appels et donc c'était lui qui prévenait Gibbs. Jethro aimait voir le nom de Tony s'afficher sur son écran de portable. Il aimait décrocher et entendre la voix de DiNozzo lui annoncer qu'ils devaient reprendre le boulot et une fois qu'il avait raccroché, c'était pour se retrouver bientôt ... Un peu comme s'ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous !! Il était fou, fou d'Anthony DiNozzo.

Jethro avait eu peur à chaque étape de l'enquête. Pourtant, Tony s'en était sorti en s'adaptant. Mais Gibbs savait que Tony ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il n'était jamais fier de lui et après avoir dû tuer White encore moins. Tony n'avait pas hésité, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre alors que pourtant à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas de quoi White était capable ajoutant à cette mort le fait de s'être laissé manipuler trop facilement.

Gibbs savait que ça n'allait pas car Tony ne racontait rien. Tony n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis qu'il lui avait dit : « Je vois ça ! »... Comme il aurait voulu recevoir une tape derrière la tête à ce moment-là.

De retour chez lui, Tony s'affala sur le lit. Il était épuisé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éveillé longtemps. Il se demandait juste quel cauchemar le réveillerait. Il tendit la main vers la boussole, la prit et l'enferma dans la table de chevet. Tant qu'à être perdu autant l'être complètement. Il ne savait plus, il avait ses sentiments pour son Boss, il devait juste arrêter de rêver...

_« Si j'avais dû mourir là dans cette voiture, mon sang maculant le pare brise, est-ce que je lui aurais manqué rien qu'un peu ?»_

Et les paupières de Tony se fermèrent

La voiture bleue claire.

Lui au volant.

Les yeux de Jeffrey dans le rétroviseur.

L'arme dans sa main.

La lame contre son cou.

Le bruit du tir...

Ce sang sur lui...

La portière s'ouvre...

Je vois ça !! Je vois ça ! Je vois ça...

Et Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais à quoi bon. De plus, il savait que son rapport était encore à faire. Il était parti sans s'en rendre compte. Il devait y retourner et tout faire pour reprendre son masque. Il ne pourrait plus y retourner si non.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements puis entra dans la douche où il se laissa glisser dans le fond. L'eau coula encore et encore sur lui. Aucune larme ne s'ajouta à cette eau. Il ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il savait pour son adoption et qu'ils s'étaient moqués de ses larmes. DiNozzo finit par se relever et après avoir enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, il quitta son appartement.

Au NCIS, Tony regardait sans cesse l'horloge de son ordinateur, il était encore tôt mais ce ne serait pas inhabituel pour Gibbs. Tony redoutait son arrivée. Pas à cause de son rapport qu'il avait laissé en plan mais des sentiments qui lui martelaient le coeur et qu'il ne parvenait pas à juguler. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était en train d'imprimer son rapport quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit. C'était Gibbs, il le savait. Il aurait voulu l'éviter, trouver une bonne excuse pour s'en aller.

Pourtant, il espérait encore.

Pourtant, il voulait encore rester auprès de lui. Il avait prit tellement l'habitude de partir mais cette fois pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

**- Tony ! **

**- Je suis parti sans faire mon rapport, je ... **

**- Ca pouvait attendre.**

**- Tu veux que je partes ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, non. Ne sois pas stupide.**

**- Stupide, oui bien sûr. Je l'ai été suffisamment.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que cette enquête a été particulièrement difficile et ... **

**- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Jeffrey. **

_« Je perd le contrôle bien trop facilement, il faut que je me reprenne, » _se sermonna Tony.

**- Tu n'avais pas le choix. White a su jouer avec vos points communs, **dit Gibbs sans se rendre compte ce que cette phrase allait impliquer.

**- Pour se jouer de moi, je suis d'accord... Il n'a pas arrêté de me mentir, y compris sur son passé, je l'ai compris en lisant son dossier mais j'ai fait pareil à part pour une seule chose... **

Dans les yeux de Tony une blessure transparaissait et elle était immense. Puis tout à coup, il réalisa ce qui venait d'être dit et s'exclama.

- **Nos points communs ! Quels points communs ?**

**- Tony ? **

**- Adopté .. Il a été adopté. Alors tu savais, **conclut Tony en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, attrapant au passage son sac et sa veste.

**- Tony, je ...**

Ce dernier se retourna :

**- Depuis quand ? **

**- Presque un an.**

**- J'ai besoin d'air.**

**- Où vas-tu ?**

**- Toi qui sait tout, tu ne vois pas !! **

Et DiNozzo poussa sur le bouton direction le parking.

**- Tony, attends, **lui demanda Gibbs mais Tony laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer.

Tout allait de travers, Gibbs ne comprenait pas. Il aurait tellement voulu que ça se passe différemment... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Gibbs se leva sans savoir comment tout cela allait finir et comment s'y prendre. Que pouvait-il encore arriver ?

En bas, un fourgon de transfert attendait pour entrer. DiNozzo allait devoir attendre que la procédure se fasse et il jeta rageusement ses affaires dans la voiture. Gibbs, quant à lui, ne tarda pas.

**- Il faut qu'on parle ! **

**- De quoi veux-tu parler ? De mon mensonge ou du tien. Nous sommes des menteurs professionnels toi et moi.**

**- J'aurais dû te le dire.**

**- Oui et moi aussi... **

Jethro comprit alors que le problème ne se situait pas uniquement là. Et il laissa Tony continuer :

**- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu savoir. Je ne suis que ton agent... Je ne suis rien.**

**- Ne dis pas ça.**

**- Jeffrey a vu en moi et moi rien. Et toi encore moins... Il savait qui j'étais. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi entrain de me chercher, de me protéger et je n'avais pas peur. Comme j'aurais voulu que tu me vois. Mais de quoi je me plains tu l'as fait. « Je vois ça ! » Je m'en vais.**

Au moment où la barrière d'accès s'ouvrait, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre puis un coup de freinage et le fourgon fit un bond en avant retenu par la barrière en mouvement. Il venait apparemment d'être percuté volontairement par une voiture roulant à grande vitesse.

Pris par l'action, Gibbs et DiNozzo fonctionnèrent comme le duo qu'ils étaient. Ils furent parfaitement synchrone. Leurs armes sorties, ils coururent en se baissant pour éviter tout coups de feu éventuels. La situation était confuse, les agents ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Le calme était revenu mais justement c'était pire. Tony regarda Gibbs qui accrocha son regard à celui de son agent.

_« Ma place est bien là, auprès de Gibbs. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours.» _

L'oeil de Tony fut alors attiré par quelque chose en arrière plan. Un bras qui propulsait un objet vers le poste de garde : une grenade.

Gibbs serait proche de l'explosion et DiNozzo se mit à courir. Gibbs le regarda sans comprendre.

**- Boss, bouge !!! **

Tony parvint jusqu'à Gibbs, l'empoigna et l'engloba dans ses bras en se jetant sur lui. L'instant d'après une explosion eu lieue et les deux hommes furent plaqué au sol tandis que des débris de verre étaient projeter dans toutes les directions.

Pendant ce temps la brigade de surveillance et d'autres agents encerclèrent les assaillants : coups de feu échangés, tireurs d'élite sur les lieux et tout fut terminé.

Gibbs, reprenant pied, sentit un poids peser sur lui : Tony. En bougeant son bras, il trouva celui de son agent, il glissa le long du bras de DiNozzo et agrippa sa main. Il aimait ce contact mais cette main restait inerte et cela lui faisait peur. Il parvint à se dégager, en faisant basculer Tony et ce fut là qu'il entendit la voix de DiNozzo : un gémissement de douleur. Il était conscient. Gibbs se retourna donc et vit le dos de Tony, il y avait du sang qui commençait à transpercer sur la chemise déchirée. Des débris l'avaient atteint et blessé. En plus dans la position où il était, ça devait forcément le faire souffrir. Gibbs le déplaça le plus délicatement possible. Le visage de Tony était marqué et couvert de sueur, Jethro posa la tête de Tony sur ses jambes repliées pour le sur-élever un peu et Tony ouvrit alors les yeux :

**- Boss ! **

**- Je suis là. **

**- Tu n'as rien ? **

**- Je vais bien.**

**- C'est le principal. **

Tony se crispa. Alors Jethro lui prit la main.

**- Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Vois moi ! J'ai tellement besoin que tu me vois, **murmura Tony.

Gibbs le voulait tellement : le voir et se voir à travers les yeux les plus merveilleux de la terre. Allait-il se laisser envahir ...

**- Oh mon dieu, Jethro, **entendit Gibbs. Il s'agissait de la voix de Ducky.

Au grand étonnement de l'agent du NCIS, Ducky s'approchait d'eux en courant. Pour améliorer la position du jeune agent, Ducky fit signe à Gibbs et ils soulevèrent Tony, obligeant ainsi les deux hommes à se lâcher. Ducky leur expliqua 'brièvement' que lorsqu'il avait vu les fourgons et les agents sur place, il avait laissé sa voiture sur le bas côté et parcourut le reste à pied. Ensuite, agissant comme le médecin qu'il serait toujours même après des années d'autopsie, il examina en un clin d'oeil le dos de Tony.

**- Ca va aller. C'est impressionnant mais c'est superficiel. Les ambulanciers ne vont pas tarder.**

**- Ducky, non. Soigne moi ici. Pas d'hôpital, s'il te plait.**

**- Anthony, tu as besoin de .. **

**- Tu es le meilleur médecin que je connaisse, Ducky.**

**- D'accord mais si je dis qu'il te faut y aller...**

**- J'irai. Merci.**

**- Très bien. **

Ducky héla un agent qui couru lui chercher un brancard. Aidé de Gibbs et de Ducky, DiNozzo s'y coucha de côté et il assura également à Ducky que la morgue ferait très bien l'affaire, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. A présent, il était assis sur une table d'examen. Pendant que Ducky lui enlevait les lambeaux de ce qui restait de sa chemise, Gibbs sortit, il ne pouvait plus rester. Il prétexta vouloir se renseigner sur l'évolution de la situation et sortit. Il devait quitter cette pièce...

_« Ca fait bien trop mal de voir Tony souffrir ainsi et ce à cause de moi, c'était insupportable. Encore et toujours ce maudit silence ! Si nous nous parlions enfin et si je l'avais fait avant ?! Tony serait ou parti ou dans mes bras... En tout cas, nous n'aurions pas été au parking et il ne serait pas là blessé... »_

En sortant, Gibbs avait senti le regard de Tony sur lui. Il s'était retourné au moment d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et ce regard lui demandait de revenir. Jethro savait qu'il reviendrait pour Tony et pour être avec lui parce qu'il en avait besoin. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

_« L'un de l'autre.. Depuis quand Tony avait-il besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin de lui ? » _

_'Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Vois moi ! J'ai tellement besoin que tu me vois.' _

Tout au long de son périple dans le NCIS, ces paroles ne cessèrent de résonner dans la tête de Jethro et encore tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir le vestiaire de DiNozzo. Il ne lui avait pas donné le code mais il avait besoin d'un vêtement de rechange et un bon agent arrive toujours à ses fins... L'esprit de Gibbs se vida d'un coup quand il parvint à l'ouvrir. Le code du cadenas était la date de leur rencontre.. Leur première rencontre !! Parvenant à revenir à la réalité, Gibbs vit que le casier de DiNozzo ne contenait comme vêtement que son blouson du NCIS... Enfin ce serait mieux que rien. Jethro attrapa donc le blouson et le serra contre lui. Puis, il retourna auprès de son homme.. Son homme.

Revenu là-bas, Ducky finissait de désinfecter les plaies. Tony n'avait pas bougé mais ses poings tenaient serrés les bords de la table, très serrés même. Ducky étaient en train de parler d'un de ses voyages d'étude... Gibbs avait déjà entendu cette histoire mais l'avait stoppée avant la fin, et là il en était encore loin.

**- Ca ne te change pas de tes patients habituels.**

**- Anthony est très attentif. **

**- Je ne voulais pas trop bousculer tes habitudes.**

Le médecin légiste remarqua alors :

**- Il y a une coupure dans ton cou aussi ! Bizarre. ?**

**- Non, ça c'est Jeffrey qui me l'a fait en voulant m'égorger.**

Instinctivement, il toucha son visage comme si le sang de White y était encore et comme s'il savait qu'une telle situation se reproduirait à nouveau.

**- Tu aurais dû faire soigner ça, voyons ! **

**- J'ai trouvé qu'une ce n'était pas suffisant alors voilà.**

Et la main de Gibbs s'abattit sur sa tête.

**- Aie !! **

Aucun n'eut le temps de faire un commentaire que le téléphone de Ducky se mit à sonner. Lorsque le docteur Mallard revint, il leur annonça que sa voiture devait être déplacée. Pressé, il ajouta qu'il était hors de question qu'une dépanneuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre touche à sa voiture. Avant de partir, il mit dans les mains de Jethro un tube de pommade, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Aucun des deux n'osait rien dire. Tony voulait les mains de Gibbs sur lui depuis si longtemps mais là comme ça, c'était tellement bizarre et puis Gibbs ne ressentait rien pour lui, il ne le ferait sûrement pas.

**- Tu n'es pas obligé, Boss. Je cicatrice plutôt bien et ... **

Et les doigts de Gibbs vinrent se poser sur lui. Passant doucement sur son dos. Tony sentait des vagues de chaleur l'envahir... Et ce n'était que ses doigts ! Rien que ses doigts...

Jethro se sentait perdu, ses mains sur Tony, il en avait rêvé. Pas dans ces conditions bien sûr, seulement c'était si bon. Il savait ce qui se passait en lui, cette envie de Tony qu'il ne pourrait jamais assouvir.

**- Ca va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?**

**- Ca va. J'ai toujours eu confiance en tes mains,** lui répondit Tony, sans réfléchir.

De dos ainsi...

_« C'est la même présence autour de moi. Celle que je ressens si souvent, même seul dans mon appartement ... Et dans ces moments, j'aime à penser que c'est parce que Gibbs pense à moi... »_

De dos ainsi...

_«C'est l'occasion de dire à Tony certaines choses et peut-être après la chose...»_

**- Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque pour moi ? **

**- Même si c'est dans ma nature. C'est avant tout parce que c'est toi... **

**- Tony... Avec White... j'ai été ... inquiet pour toi, très inquiet même. J'aurais dû te le dire et aussi pour ton adoption, **murmura Jethro.

**- Merci, Boss.**

La main de Jethro devint caresse sur le dos de Tony qui frissonna de plaisir, d'envie, de désir et d'amour.

Gibbs releva la tête en entendant la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. De son côté, Tony ne se rendait plus compte de rien, il était dans un autre monde. Lorsque la main de Gibbs quitta sa peau, Tony demanda immédiatement :

**- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? **

Le directeur Morrow apparut alors suivi de Ducky. Averti de la situation, Morrow était arrivé en un rien de temps au NCIS. Il était bien sûr au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il annonça alors :

**- Je donne à votre équipe ainsi qu'à vous, Agent Gibbs, une semaine de congé. Après cette mission sous couverture et cette intrusion dans notre bâtiment que vous avez aidé à minimiser, c'est la moindre des choses. **

Gibbs essaya bien de dire quelque chose mais il était évident que Morrow ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ensuite, Tom Morrow se tourna vers DiNozzo :

**- Vous pouvez y aller, Agent DiNozzo.**

**- Il faut que j'écrive mon rapport sur ce qui s'est passé au parking.**

**- Celui de l'Agent Gibbs suffira, vous n'aurez qu'à le co-signer et ce sera suffisant. Ducky a accepté de vous raccompagner donc, allez y et profiter de cette semaine. **

Et Morrow quitta la morgue aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix.

Ducky se mit à parler mais aucun des deux hommes n'auraient pu dire ce que le médecin légiste leur racontait, ils étaient bien trop absorbés par ce qui s'était passé, ces sensations de bien être en eux et aussi ce qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un par rapport à l'autre. Tout semblait si parfait. Ils étaient fait pour être là, ensemble.

Lorsque Ducky fit signe à Tony de le suivre, ce dernier finit tout de même par descendre de la table d'autopsie. Il vit alors Gibbs lui tendre son blouson du NCIS. Tony le prit en touchant la main de son Patron. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu ?

Jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, les regards de Tony et Gibbs restèrent accrocher l'un à l'autre.

Pendant cette maudite semaine de congé forcé, Gibbs n'avait fait que tourner en rond. Gibbs devenait incontrôlable, toutes ses émotions et ses sentiments pour DiNozzo lui tournaient sans arrêt dans la tête. Il s'était acharné sur son bateau mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait envie de faire, à ce que son esprit lui montrait comme évidence :

_« Le sourire de Tony pour lui ce jour-là sur le port de la Rotta après l'explosion... Comme si c'était moi qui lui rendait le sourire. Mes mains sur lui après son saut en parachute et son regard quand je l'ai laissé rentrer seul... Après son retour de Porto Rico, il avait quelque chose à me dire, il avait quelque chose pour moi. Aujourd'hui je pourrais le jurer mais je le savais déjà, seulement j'étais jaloux .. et sans raison... Sur l'Enterprise, il était inquiet de perdre sa place au NCIS ... que je le laisse... Oui, c'est ça que je le laisse. Et je n'oublie pas l'iguane, cet iguane miraculeux.. Et ces moments de discussion, cette erreur qu'il pensait avoir commise dans son passé. Il n'en avait sans doute jamais parler à personne. Et il m'en parle à moi.. à moi.. Je m'en veux aussi d'avoir tant tardé à lui parler de son adoption. Je voudrais l'aider pour ça. Je le voudrais vraiment mais j'ai si peur... une relation avec un homme. Pourtant ce n'est rien comparé à la peur que j'ai vécu pendant l'affaire Atlas et avec White... sans parler des autres enquêtes.. Je suis si bien avec lui... Je pourrais être à nouveau heureux et sûrement heureux comme jamais auparavant.»_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs quitta le sol de la cave où il s'était assis et sortit de la maison. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Pour Anthony Dinozzo, cette semaine de congé fut bizarre ou plutôt, il se sentait bizarre au fond de lui... Une intuition... Quelque chose était en train d'arriver mais il ignorait quoi. D'abord il y eut les appels de Abby, Kate, Ducky et même du Bleu afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils lui firent bien sûr très plaisir. Ensuite, il prit le temps de se reposer. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars mais il se sentait tout de même plus ou moins reposé. Ce qui l'avait aidé c'était les derniers mots que lui avait dit Gibbs :** « J'ai été inquiet pour toi, très inquiet même. J'aurais dû te le dire et aussi pour ton adoption ... »**

_«Voilà, demain, le boulot reprend. J'ai hâte de le revoir mais aussi je ne supporte plus l'immobilité dans laquelle je suis. J'ai besoin que les choses changent. »_

Et Anthony DiNozzo se releva du sol de son salon où il s'était assis et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de son appartement. C'était maintenant ou jamais...

Une fois la porte ouverte, DiNozzo s'arrêta net : Gibbs était là devant lui. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour...

**- Je ne peux pas..., **dit simplement Gibbs.

**- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? **

**- M'en aller sans savoir.**

Et Gibbs agrippa la blouse de Tony, l'attira à lui et il l'embrassa. Ils partagèrent enfin leurs lèvres, leur souffle et bientôt leur langue. La tête de Tony lui tournait, il ne savait plus rien, il avait juste besoin de Gibbs, il s'accrocha à lui et leur baiser augmenta encore en intensité.

**- Je te vois, Anthony DiNozzo. Je te vois.**

Pour une fois, aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Tony. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre ... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il agrippa Gibbs et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte dépassée, Gibbs la referma du pied puis continua à avancer mais ce qu'il voulait surtout c'était encore embrasser Tony et il le fit. Ils étaient tellement assoiffés l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne savaient plus vraiment où ils allaient. Tony se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec les mains de Gibbs qui cherchaient sa peau. En touchant la surface dure, il ne put réprimer une plainte.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Mes... **

**- Cicatrices. **

**- Oui, mais ce n'est rien.**

Tony regarda Gibbs sans détour, ces yeux verts pétillaient de désir. Ce qu'ils avaient été et ce qu'ils étaient censés être n'avait plus d'importance. Ils n'étaient même plus deux hommes mais juste deux personnes qui ne voulaient qu'aimer et être aimé. Ils avaient passé toutes ces années l'un à côté de l'autre, maintenant le temps était venu qu'ils soient l'un à l'autre. Et Tony tendit sa main à Gibbs.

**- Viens.**

Ce dernier la prit et se laissa entrainer vers la chambre. Cette chambre qui avait souvent peuplé ses rêves.. Tony et lui dans la même chambre et bientôt dans le même lit...

La chambre de Tony était assez simple, cassant l'image de dragueur : un grand lit bien sûr mais clairement recherché pour son côté confortable. Il était recouvert d'une couette et de nombreux coussins et deux tables de chevet en marquaient chaque côté. Pas une seule photo aussi.. Gibbs comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Lui n'en m'était pas car elles le faisaient souffrir à cause de ce qu'il avait perdu. Tony avait une autre souffrance, Gibbs imaginait à peine le vide des silences et des absences qu'il avait dû vivre. Bien avant de savoir pour son adoption, il l'avait déjà perçu. Anthony n'avait jamais eu de famille...Jusqu'au NCIS.. Jusqu'à lui...

Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, Tony se retourna vers son patron. Un peu hésitant encore devant ses actes, il s'avança lentement vers lui, une fois collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent : un baiser léger.. effleurer puis très vite, les deux agents du NCIS furent incontrôlés et incontrôlables. Les mains de Gibbs se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de Tony qui leva les bras et Gibbs lui enleva donc le vêtement.

**- Je me souviens d'un certain iguane.**

**- Il faut que je rattrape mon retard, **annonça Tony.

Il fit alors glisser la veste et enleva la blouse de Gibbs. Ensuite, ses mains se posèrent sur le buste de Jethro et ils sentirent chacun une chaleur apaisante se propager en eux. Bien sûr, leurs mains ne pouvaient rester immobiles bien longtemps et Tony découvrit donc la peau de Jethro et sa fin toison poivre et sel.

Tony se demandait si la naissance du cou de Gibbs lui procurait autant de plaisir qu'à lui. Il aimait l'idée d'apprendre toutes ces petites choses, de se laisser découvrir lui-même et d'en découvrir de nouvelles grâce aux mains expertes de son patron. Et les lèvres de Tony se posèrent sur Gibbs. Et Tony découvrit que c'était un coin de chair juste en-dessous de l'oreille, presque sur le coin de la mâchoire qui faisait gémir le Boss.

Revenant au visage de Gibbs, ce dernier lui dit :

**- J'ai envie de te voir. **

Alors ils se déshabillèrent ensemble, chacun observant les gestes de l'autre. Tony allât jusqu'au lit et se mit à genoux sur le matelas, il attendait Gibbs. Jethro le rejoignit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Après avoir passé sa main dans le dos de DiNozzo, Gibbs se mit derrière lui et passa doucement ses doigts sur les cicatrices pour finalement y poser les lèvres. Et enfin, il engloba Tony de ses bras et descendit avec ses mains jusqu'au sexe d'Anthony.

**- Je continue ?**

**- Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu me touches.. **

Et Gibbs prit le sexe de Tony, c'était un corps similaire au sien mais en même temps, il était à découvrir. Il voulait que Tony prenne du plaisir, il voulait voir réagir Tony à ses mains sur lui. Pourquoi toutes ces tapes sur la tête si non !

**- Oh mon dieu, Gibbs... Boss..., **répétait sans cesse Tony.

Lorsque que Tony tourna son visage de côté, Gibbs put capturer ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, leur langue caressant celle de l'autre. Quant à lui, Anthony se mit à bouger son bassin et il pouvait sentir le sexe gonflé de Gibbs contre lui. N'en pouvant plus aucun des deux, ils se retournèrent et basculèrent sur le lit. Tony laissa sa main glisser le long du corps de Gibbs et alors qu'il arrivait à la virilité de ce dernier, Jethro releva son visage vers Tony. Une fois leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre, il y eut un léger acquiescement de chacun et Tony caressa enfin le sexe de Jethro. Tout était nouveau mais cela semblait être une évidence. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qui lui manquait...

Ils continuèrent à se caresser, à se découvrir, explorant le corps de cet homme qui était l'essentiel de leur vie depuis si longtemps et qu'il le devenait encore plus à chaque seconde. Et ils jouirent ensemble. Tony essuya leurs spermes et avant de s'endormir il embrassa encore son amant...

**5h20.**

Tony frissonne. Il ouvre les yeux. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Il est seul. Il se lève, cherche Gibbs mais il n'est plus là, il va à la fenêtre et voit la voiture de Gibbs démarrer. Il est parti. Seul ...abandonné comme toujours et pour toujours... Pendant ce court instant du temps tout a été si différent et si parfait. Une larme coule sur le visage

d'Anthony DiNozzo mais il a tellement froid sans Gibbs qu'il ne la sent même pas.

**A suivre...**

Alors que pensez-vous de ceci ?

Avant mon break ce chapitre était déjà presque terminé... Pour la suite, il me faudra un peu de temps et bien sûr avec des encouragements, ça ne pourra aller que plus vite.


	12. Eaux Troubles

J'ai fait le plus vite possible. Pour écrire cette suite, j'ai dû visionner l'épisode 2.11 « En Eaux Troubles » et 2.12 « Alter Ego » et je me suis rendue compte de pleins de détails. Je ne suis pas complètement folle, il y a des regards et des attitudes qui sont bien là... A vous de voir...

**Chapitre XII : **

**Eaux Troubles...**

_« Qu'avais-je fait ? Cette nuit n'était pas un rêve mais j'ai tout de même transformé ma vie et sa vie en cauchemar. Je l'ai laissé, je suis parti. Je le regardais dormir, il était si magnifique mon bel Italien.. alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je eu peur ? Ca n'a plus rien avoir avec le fait que nous étions deux hommes, ni même avec le NCIS.. C'est tout simplement le bonheur qui me fait peur. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai plus été. Ensuite il y a eu ce temps passé à nous espérer entre joie et douleur et là, à cet instant précis, Tony couché près de moi, j'ai su qu'il était à bout portant, si proche et j'ai eu peur car je ne peux croire qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi. Il ne peut pas gâcher sa vie avec moi, il mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi moi ? Je finirais par le faire souffrir. Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir une relation normale... Une relation, tu vois bien que tu l'imagines, Leroy Jethro Gibbs !!! Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait plus au bureau, qu'il se mettrait en colère, qu'il ... mais non il est là ... Il n'a donc pas envie de repenser à ce qui s'est passé, il veut que ce soit du passé... Je ne sais plus.. Malgré mon départ et mon silence, il est là.. »_

Gibbs passa alors devant le bureau de DiNozzo. Il le regarda à la dérobée, Tony ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Ils partaient pour Black Lake.

**Bords de Black Lake.**

_« Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit sur mon adoption ? Kate me questionne sur ma famille et Gibbs m'aide en sortant cette phrase qui met fin au sujet !! De mon côté, j'ai passé la journée à faire diversion pour me cacher. D'abord avec Kate et cet appel. Avec cette fille qui me relançait, j'espérais que Gibbs réagirait à mes commentaires lors des appels mais rien. Et après c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé coincé avec cette nymphomane. Au moins, elle m'aura permis de jouer mon rôle et d'économiser une semaine de déjeuner. Ensuite, il y a eu Bob, l'éponge !? Et c'est encore McGee qui en a fait les frais. Je m'en veux parfois. » _

**Voiture. Retour des entrepôts de la compagnie d'aviation de McAllister.**

_« Il reste si éloigné de moi.. Comme au garage. Tout est ma faute. Je ne suis qu'un gigolo... Quand va-t-il me demander de quitter le NCIS ? J'aurais dû, je sais ... seulement, je n'ai pas pu ... Abby.. Kate... Ducky... et même le Bleu... Ils sont ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie._

_Pour mon rapport, j'ai dû me lever et m'approcher... Lui, il est à son ordinateur et il ne relève même pas la tête... Moi par contre, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me suis retourné et je l'ai regardé... Mon visage est-il resté neutre ? J'ai l'impression que non mais de tout manière, il ne me regarde pas. Mais la journée n'est pas finie, visite au cadet McAllister avec Kate. Preuve que je ne vais pas bien, j'ai failli exploser lorsque Kate a, de nouveau, abordé le sujet 'Famille'. Heureusement je me suis repris. »_

**NCIS. Open Space.**

_« Quand je sors de l'ascenseur accompagné de Kate et de Cooper, je vois Tony passer devant moi. Il a dû courir dans les escaliers ? Peut-être pour se défouler. J'ai bien vu sa colère quand j'ai annoncé qu'on remontait alors qu'il venait avec McGee de sortir le tableau de la cabine. Il était en colère mais sûrement pas pour le tableau. Il souffre .. Je le vois et je ne peux l'ignorer._

_Et s'il me remettait sa démission !? Je ne le veux pas mais est-ce que je lui laisse le choix ? Après ça, il a essayé la provocation en s'intéressant à cette médium tout en restant volontairement devant mon bureau. »_

**NCIS. Labo d'Abby.**

_« Alors que je croyais être cantonné au bureau, il m'a demandé de partir avec lui. Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Rien.. J'aurais dû briser notre silence. Mais s'il ne veut pas de moi que puis-je y faire ? Je ne suis rien pour personne et j'ai eu tort d'espérer être un jour plus pour lui. Je reprends donc mon masque habituel... C'est tout ce qui me reste, mes masques et le NCIS. Le NCIS est la seule chose vraie qui me tient à coeur et je serai un bon agent. Je sais pourtant que tout a changé, il ne m'a pas frappé une seule fois et à même été jusqu'à dire que j'avais fais de l'excellent boulot. Malheureux je suis plus productif, Boss !! Enfin je crois, puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être heureux avec toi. »_

**En route pour la Maison de Thomas McAllister.**

_« Il est mon meilleur agent, je le lui ai dit mais il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Et pourtant il l'est et ça depuis longtemps, depuis le début. D'ailleurs, il continue à être incroyable en s'inquiétant pour Kate qui va diner avec McAllister. Il s'accroche au travail ou peut-être ne ressent-il rien pour moi. Cette nuit doit être une erreur pour lui et donc, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé !! Pendant qu'il jouait à la barbie avec Kate, j'imaginais ses mains sur moi, je sais ce qu'elles provoquent en moi.. et je suis seul et c'est ma faute... »_

**NCIS. Open Space.**

_« J'étais derrière la vitre sans teint, Gibbs vient une nouvelle fois de résoudre l'enquête, de comprendre qui il avait en face de lui.. Et moi, rien... Me voir.. Il m'a vu et il est parti !! J'ai dû alors sortir le plus vite possible de la pièce en annonçant simplement à Tim : 'Les hommes sont foncièrement mauvais !' Ensuite, je suis resté au bureau pendant que Kate partait avec Thomas McAllister... Au moins l'un d'entre nous aura atteint le septième ciel. »_

**Enquête sur la disparition du Quartier-maître Lambert.**

_« Je suis resté au labo à trouver en rond au lieu de remonter dans l'Open Space et être avec lui. »_ pensa Gibbs.

**A l'Open Space.**

_« Et ça continue avec cette enquête de mise en scène. Avec cette autre équipe sur le coup, Kate parle de déjà vu. J'ai acquiescé mais en fait ça m'est égal. J'ai beau faire et dire n'importe quoi, Gibbs ne me frappe plus derrière la tête. Une seule fois mais j'avais touché à Abby, c'est normal.»_

**Appartement de DiNozzo.**

_« Essaye encore m'a dit Gibbs. Parle-t-il seulement de l'enquête...Ce maudit espoir encore. Je l'ai balayé, il fait trop mal. Exactement comme les mots de Tim quand il parle de Gibbs et de Karen. Et j'ai fini par la voir. Elle est splendide. Je n'arrive même plus à me raccrocher au fait que c'est pour me rendre jaloux ou me sortir de sa tête. J'ai donc embraqué ce type, je me suis ensuite chargé de tout et enfin j'ai pu rentrer. Et là, McGee vient de m'appeller du labo pour me dire qu'on doit embarquer cette Karen, que c'est en fait elle qui a tout manigancé, qu'il suffit d'un test ADN pour le prouver et qu'elle se trouve chez Gibbs. J'arrête les frais, je démissionne. Il aura ma lettre demain.»_

Quand Tony se leva du fauteuil de son salon, il laissa tomber le carnet trouvé à la Rotta... Il entendit le bruit de sa chute sur le sol mais il ne se retourna pas. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Et il quitta son appartement.

**A suivre...**

Que va-t-il arriver ? Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ...


	13. Un Tout

Bonne lecture ... Et si ça a été le cas, j'espère recevoir un avis...

**Chapitre XIII : Un tout.**

Comme prévu Tony était passé prendre McGee au bureau et avait ensuite pris la direction de la maison de Gibbs. Tim se rendait bien compte qu'ils n'auraient pas encore droit à un week-end de repos. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Tony ne disait rien. Tim avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la conversation mais rien n'y faisait, Tony restait silencieux. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui dire de se taire...

Pour s'occuper, Tim décida finalement de mettre de la musique, si non il savait qu'il finirait encore par dire une bêtise et donc de s'en prendre une derrière la tête.

Alors qu'il enclenchait le bouton de mise en route du poste hi-fi, Tony tenta de le stopper :

**- McGee, non !! **

Mais c'était trop tard, la musique commença :

« Solo en ti por siempre seré f solo en feliz

Historia que presenti mucho antes

De vivir en mi

Porque solo en ti encuentro lo que

ayer perdi

Tu eres en mi existir mi gran

Felicidad... »

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est !! »_ pensa Tim. Il ignorait que DiNozzo écoutait ce genre de musique. Bien sûr, il parlait très bien espagnol mais ...

**- Non, c'est pas vrai. Je ne sais plus arrêter l'appareil...**

**- Ben ... pourquoi ?**

**- Si je le savais, je l'arrêterais. La seule façon de pouvoir le faire est de couper le moteur.**

**- ... **

**- Réfléchis bien où nous sommes, où veux-tu que je m'arrête ! Et en plus, nous n'avons pas le temps !**

**- Dé..**

**- Ah non, ne t'excuse pas en plus... **

Le téléphone de McGee se mit à sonner et soulagé de cet échappatoire, il prit l'appel de Gibbs.

**- Ici McGee.**

De l'autre côté du combiné, les paroles de la chanson happèrent Gibbs.

_«Si tu me amas you seré esa esperanza_

_Que jamas se querra morir_

_En este amor sin fin_

_Tu seras siempre mi alma_

_Despertar paraisos de pasion y paz_

_Sé que solo los podré encontrar_

_En mis dias junto a ti...»_

**- Patron ? Vous êtes là ?**

**- Où voulez-vous que je sois !**

_« Si tu me amas yo seré esa esparanza_

_Que jamas se querra morir_

_En este amor sin fin_

_Tu seras siempre mi alma ...»_

**- Nous sommes presque arrivés... **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?**

**- Le lecteur cd de la voiture de Tony ne s'arrête plus. Surement un problème de ...**

Et Gibbs avait raccroché. Chose qui ne surprit nullement McGee, c'était dans son habitude. Mais en fait, l'ex-Marine ne voulait plus entendre ces paroles qui résonnaient en lui et contre lesquels il se battait... Pourtant il espérait encore et toujours et il savait surtout combien l'espoir pouvait prendre toute la place...

_« Jamas querra morir_

_Abrazame hasta el fin_

_Volare si me amas_

_Haces realidad la magia de sonar_

_Volare si tu me amas.»_

**Maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

Comme DiNozzo l'avait dit, la musique s'arrêta quand il coupa le moteur. Tim ne le dirait jamais à Tony mais la chanson qui avait suivi, toujours de 'Il Divo', était vraiment très belle. Il en avait même retenu le titre : « Hasta Mi Final » ainsi que celui de l'autre « Si Tù Me Amas ».

Tony, toujours silencieux, n'avait rien remarqué, il se concentrait de toutes ses forces afin de garder un visage impassible alors qu'il avait envie de hurler. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte : rentrer au bureau, taper sa lettre de démission et s'en aller... Loin, très loin de Gibbs. Il ne souffrirait pas moins... Tout serait simplement fini.

Ce dernier les attendait dans la cave. Karen Wilkerson, menottée, restait silencieuse, elle avait besoin d'un avocat, elle le savait.

McGee attrapa le sac que lui tendait Gibbs. Il contenait une cigarette qui ne pouvait être que celle Karen avec son ADN. A peine avait-il le sachet en main :

**- Ramène le tout au NCIS, McGee,** trancha Gibbs, en lui plaçant la coupable entre les mains.** Règle ça avec Kate. Je ne veux plus être dérangé.**

McGee se contenta d'acquiescer sans comprendre. Il devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose de sous jacent mais savait qu'il n'aurait aucun indice pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait avoir lieu. Il reprit donc les escaliers et quitta la cave avec Karen Wilkerson. Tim haussa les épaules en passant devant Tony resté immobile sur le palier intermédiaire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La porte refermée, le silence s'installa. Un silence pesant qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Tony ne comprenait plus rien. En plus, maintenant que McGee avait quitté les lieux avec la voiture, il lui faudrait en plus revenir en taxi. C'était parfait. Fatigué de tout ça, Tony se demandait bien pourquoi il avait dû venir. Il ne servait à rien, à quel jeu jouait Gibbs ? En tout cas, lui avait fini de jouer et pour de bon. Il se retourna, prêt à monter les marches :

**- Reste.**

**- Pourquoi faire ? **

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Si c'est pour me demander ma démission, c'est d'accord. Je l'aurais fait ce soir sans cet appel. J'aurais battu mon record plus de quatre ans.**

**- Démission ? Pourquoi ?? **

**- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? **

DiNozzo descendit jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Sa colère augmentait mais c'était sa souffrance qui parlait.

**- Quand j'ai dû faire face au fait que je n'avais pas rêvé notre nuit et surtout que tu étais parti, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai l'habitude d'être abandonné mais je ne pensais pas que je le serais par toi.**

Gibbs voulut intervenir mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**- Puis je suis arrivé à me convaincre que nous allions en parler dès que le moment se présenterait, puis il y eu une enquête et une autre. Je croyais que tu serais honnête, que tu ... **

Maintenant DiNozzo faisait les cent pas devant Gibbs

**- Tu ignores depuis quand je pensais à nous, à me convaincre que c'était mal. J'étais perdu et ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être davantage qu'après notre nuit mais je me trompais... Tu amènes une femme ici !!! Je savais parfaitement que tu lui tournais autour même si je n'étais pas là pour le voir...**

Et d'un coup, Gibbs agrippa Tony, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tony, revenu de sa surprise, se dégagea pour tout de suite se diriger vers l'escalier. Alors qu'il a une main sur la rampe :

**- C'est ta faute.**

**- Ma faute !! **répéta Tony, en se retournant.

**- Je ne pense qu'à toi.. Sans arrêt. Je suis tellement déboussolé que je me suis laissé mener par le bout du nez par cette femme.**

**- Tu penses à moi ! **

**- Sans arrêt.**

Gibbs fit un premier pas vers Tony.

**- Ton sourire... Ta peau.**

Gibbs fit à nouveau un pas vers DiNozzo.

**- Tes lèvres sur les miennes,** dit Gibbs, en s'approchant encore d'un pas.** Tes mains sur moi, Anthony.**

**- Anthony ? **

**- C'est toi en entier. Pour moi. **

**- Je n'ai jamais aimé mon prénom. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que j'ignore qui l'a choisi pour moi.**

**- Anthony, **dit Gibbs, en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de Tony au niveau des fossettes qui se créent toujours lorsqu'il sourit.

**- Grâce à toi je vais peut-être l'aimer, **dit Tony en esquissant alors un sourire.

Et ce fut lui qui fit un pas vers Gibbs.

**- Embrasse-moi,** exigea alors Tony maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre.

Et Gibbs s'exécuta, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Tony pour l'amener à lui, encore plus près. Tony ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt, ce qui permit à Gibbs de sentir les muscles tendus de son bel italien, et ils étaient uniquement à lui, pour lui. Et petit à petit, Gibbs sentit Tony se détendre. Preuve qu'il était bien dans ses bras, ce qui soulagea Gibbs. Il pouvait réparer les choses entre eux.

La tête de Tony partit en arrière pour se détacher du visage de Gibbs.

**- Tu seras là quand ... **

**- Je serai toujours là.**

**- J'ai pas fini.**

**- Finis.**

**- Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais.**

**- Tu es chez moi ! **répondit Gibbs.

**- Je suis sérieux.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu m'as fait du mal.**

**- Ca n'arrivera plus.**

**- Gibbs, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne plus.**

Gibbs comprit tout ce que cette phrase représentait pour Tony. D'abord, le simple fait qu'il la dise et encore plus le choix des mots qui n'avait rien d'anodin, pas dans la bouche d'Anthony.

Et Gibbs lui répondit :

**- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi et oui, je serai là quand tu ouvriras les yeux aujourd'hui et tant que tu en auras envie.**

Tony embrassa alors Gibbs en laissant ses yeux verts émeraudes plongés dans ceux bleus océan de Jethro. Dans les bras de Gibbs et face à son regard, Tony vit ces deux dernières années sous un jour complètement différent : ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la Rotta, ce qui lui avait permis de survivre dans les égouts, ou encore avec White ... Tous ces moments solitaires où pourtant ils étaient déjà ensemble. Gibbs pensait à lui... Ils avaient toujours été lié. Il se raconteraient, ils allaient se découvrir et lui, le spécialiste du masque le voulait. Il voulait être cet Anthony... pour Gibbs.

Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se réapprivoiser. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et bientôt, leurs langues se reconnurent comme complémentaires. Et tout s'enchaina... Une main sur le dos de Tony, Jethro laissa sa main descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Happé tous les deux, ils eurent besoin d'un appui, un pas puis un autre toujours enlacés, Tony se retrouva contre l'armature du bateau. Gibbs remonta alors tout le long des flans de Tony entrainant la blouse qui atterrit sur une planche éloignée du bateau.

**- Comment je fais pour le récupérer ?**

**- Pas comment mais plutôt quand !**

**- Le plus tard possible, le week-end est encore jeune.**

A peine la phrase finie, Jethro posa un baiser à la naissance du cou de Tony. Maintenant un autre sur son torse. Puis la langue de Gibbs lécha et titilla les bouts de chair brunes. Tony parvint à reprendre pied car il voulait toucher Gibbs, sentir leur peau l'une contre l'autre, l'une avec l'autre et la blouse de Gibbs fut jetée et envoyée à côté de celle de DiNozzo, les faisant sourire. Gibbs remonta ensuite de l'autre côté du buste de Tony en continuant d'embrasser sa peau sans pour autant que ses mains restent inactives. Elles commencèrent à déboutonner le pantalon de Tony.

**- Tu veux un coup de main ?**

Et Tony descendit lentement le long du torse de Jethro et porta ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon. Ils se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que cette envie contenue depuis si longtemps exploserait bientôt. Tony récupéra un préservatif dans la poche son portefeuille tandis que Gibbs faisait pareil et ils éclatèrent de rire pour s'embrasser aussitôt. Tony plaqué à nouveau sur le bateau, les mains de Gibbs dans ses cheveux, puis une sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur son sexe. Et Tony sut, en regardant Gibbs, ce qu'il avait à faire : il déballa le préservatif et le fit glisser lentement sur le sexe de Gibbs.

Par ce contact, Gibbs sut que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il voulait se réveiller aux côtés de Tony, se coucher près de Tony, vivre et surtout être heureux. Et par ce contact que Tony lui offrait, il savait que c'était aussi ce que voulait son Tony. Ensuite, Anthony se retourna et agrippa les barreaux de bois. Jethro lui écarta les jambes et se positionna, ses mains sur les hanches de Tony : une y resta tandis que l'autre venait préparer son agent.. Son amant. En sentant le doigt de Gibbs, Tony se crispa. Gibbs embrassa tendrement le dos de Tony. Puis l'autre main glissa jusqu'au sexe de DiNozzo et le caressa doucement.

**- Détends toi, Anthony.**

Et doucement le doigt de Gibbs entra à nouveau. Tony respira. Il avait envie de Gibbs seulement ... Seulement il était un homme à femme et là.. Pourtant plus que tout, il voulait de cette sensation en lui. Une sensation qui lui donnait vie.

**- Oui, continues.**

Et un autre doigt amorça son arrivée. Tony sentit les doigts de Gibbs s'ouvrir un passage tandis que l'autre main se plaçait sur celle de Tony qui entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Puis surtout appeler avec sa voix mais aussi avec son corps une délivrance que seul Gibbs pourra lui apporter.

**- Gibbs, prends moi. J'en peux plus. **

Gibbs retira ses doigts et Tony sentit alors l'autre main de Gibbs rejoindre la sienne et il sut : Gibbs le pénétra et bougea en lui.

Tony eut mal, cria, crispant ses mains. Gibbs, à l'écoute, alla plus lentement, laissant du temps au corps de Tony. Au départ, DiNozzo aurait pu laisser un marque sur le bois du bateau puis au fur et à mesure que le plaisir arrivait, Tony eut besoin de ce bois pour s'accrocher et bientôt, il ne ressentit plus que du plaisir, aucune intrusion car cette force, il la voulait en lui. Anthony voulait la ressentir en lui. Et là, il eut besoin de ce bois pour amener Gibbs en lui plus vite et plus loin.

**- Gibbs !!! **

Un va et vient régulier et parfois plus rapide l'un dans l'autre. Gibbs voulait obtenir tout de Tony, sa peau, sa chaleur, son coeur et encore plus son âme. Mais il n'allait pas tout lui prendre sans rien lui donner. Mêlés ses doigts aux siens, ralentir ses mouvements, vaciller pendant un instant. Le quitter pour revenir immédiatement et plus loin encore.

L'odeur de bois restera gravé en Tony car elle sera inévitablement liée à la peau de Gibbs.

A chaque caresse, à chaque retour en lui, Anthony prenait littéralement vie sous les doigts de Gibbs comme s'il était devenu son bateau.

A chaque mouvement, l'intensité de la voix de Gibbs s'amplifiait.

**- Anthony ! Anthony !! **

Tony l'entendait depuis le premier murmure et c'était lui tel qu'il était, lui tout entier que Gibbs voulait. Ils formaient un Tout avec Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Et cet écho amena donc Gibbs à Tony avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Et là, au paroxysme, Gibbs entendit son propre nom exploser et couvrir le prénom de DiNozzo.

**- Gibbs !! Jethro !!! Je.. Jay...**

**- Oui, dis le encore... **

**- Jay !! **

Gibbs cessa de bouger pour se retenir encore puis il se retira et revint une ultime fois au plus profond de Tony qui expira ce nouveau nom entre eux.

Gibbs libéré en Tony, Tony remplit de Gibbs. Leurs doigts se délièrent mais pas leurs esprits et quand Tony fit face à Gibbs, ils n'eurent plus besoin de mot.

Gibbs dégagea du mur ce qui ressemblait à un matelas. Il y avait dormi si souvent seul, en pensant à Anthony.

De son côté, Tony récupéra une couverture sur une étagère. Revenu au matelas, Gibbs l'attendait allongé, une main tendue vers son amant.

**- Je te veux en moi. **

Tony se mit à genoux près de Gibbs. Et à son tour, Jay mit le préservatif à son amant.

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Je te veux, Anthony.**

_« Anthony... Oui, j'aime déjà. »_

Tony mouilla ses doigts, arriva à l'entrée sensible et les laissa s'enfoncer en Gibbs. Au bout d'un moment, les gémissements de Gibbs changèrent, faisant savoir à Tony qu'il était prêt à le recevoir et il écarta plus fort les jambes de son amant. Tony embrassa Jay, marquant leur possession l'un à l'autre et il pénétra Gibbs.

Gibbs crut arrêter de respirer mais lorsque Tony se retira, il n'eut qu'une seule pensée, qu'une seule envie : « Reviens »

Ensuite, Anthony s'immisça en lui doucement, sans s'arrêter, et finalement frappa la prostate de son amant. Puis le va et vient s'amplifia, Tony ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il entendit Gibbs lui demander :

**- Dis le.**

**- Jay.**

**- C'était déjà en toi, comme en moi.**

Et un coup de rein...

**- Jay !!**

Et un autre va et viens...

**- Oh oui !! **

Tony se retira et ce furent les mains de Gibbs qui le ramenèrent à lui.

**- Reviens, Mon Anthony.**

Tony aurait voulu rester ce tout encore et encore mais l'orgasme le prit et il se libéra en plusieurs jets puissants.

**- Oh !! Jay. **

Haletant, Tony sentit les mains de Gibbs le retenir en lui encore un peu. Et ce fut Gibbs qui bougea pour se dégager en ne quittant jamais un instant les yeux de Tony.

DiNozzo se laissa alors tomber à côté de Jay. Après avoir rabattu la couverture sur leurs corps recouverts de sueur, Jay vint tout de suite embrasser son amant pour mettre ensuite son oreille sur le buste de Tony.

**- J'écoute ton coeur... Ma fille le faisait... **

**- Quoi ? **s'exclama Tony en voulant se redresser

**- Reste comme ça, s'il te plait. Il faut que tu saches. Il y a eu trop de non-dit entre nous. J'ai besoin d'être honnête avec toi.**

**- D'accord.**

**- J'ai été marié une autre fois avant les trois qui ont suivi. Elle s'appelait Shannon et je l'ai aimé. Elle a fait de moi un père : Kelly était mon rayon de soleil. Elle l'est encore. Elles sont mortes assassinées... Je n'étais pas là, elles ont été témoins d'un acte criminel et Shannon a parlé.. Alors il l'a tué.. Je n'étais pas là.. **

**- Le NCIS ?**

**- L'agent en place m'a aidé à trouver le coupable.. Mais me venger n'a pas été la solution. Franks m'a sauvé en m'engageant pratiquement de force et pour finir je ne suis plus reparti... Je.. **

**- Je suis désolé. Merci de me l'avoir dit.**

Gibbs releva sa tête et remercia Tony du regard. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et ensuite Gibbs reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tony.

**- Il bat vite.. **

**- C'est toi qui le fait battre. Il ne bat que pour toi, Jay.**

Le week-end qui avait si mal commencé venait de prendre une autre voie. Anthony et Jay avaient du temps à rattraper, des choses à se dire et surtout le véritable amour, le seul qui comptait, les attendait.

**A suivre... **

Le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour arriver à ce chapitre. J'aurais voulu aller plus vite mais j'y suis tout de même arrivée et j'en suis très contente. D'une part parce que j'ai enfin pu utiliser cette autre très belle chanson de Il Divo « Si tù me amas ». D'ailleurs Merci encore à Nardy de m'avoir fait connaitre ce groupe. En fait, cela fait très longtemps que le plan de « Entre les Lignes » existe et que la chanson y a sa place. Et d'autre part, je suis enfin arrivée au chapitre où Tony et Gibbs acceptent ce qui existe entre eux. Ce n'est pas la fin de mon histoire, ils leur restent encore du chemin à parcourir.

Avant de revenir à la suite de leur relation, j'ai l'intention, vu les vacances qui se profilent, de terminer « Mon Amour» mais je ne laisse pas tomber, j'y reviendrais après le 15 Aout.


	14. Cadeaux

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais je parviendrais à la finir c'est une certitude alors Merci de vous accrocher et de me faire des messages pour m'encourager à la tache. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaie de ne rien négliger des épisodes pour que tout se tienne... Merci encore et bonne lecture.

Cadeaux

NCIS -- Open Space -- Bureau de DiNozzo.

Tony avait la tête tournée vers les vitres et contemplait les lumières de la ville...

« Je suis heureux … comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Gibbs me rend heureux !! Quelle phrase incroyable ! C'est une autre vie avec lui. Bien sûr, nous sommes à l'identique au bureau : tapes derrière la tête pour lui et récits de drague pour moi, … c'est peut-être ce secret qui rend ce «Nous» possible. Pourtant, parfois, j'ai envie de parler de nous surtout à Abby... et Kate aussi, oh et puis à Ducky et pourquoi pas au Bleu ! Ils comprendraient et seraient tous à nos côtés car c'est ce que je ferai pour eux, je le sais... Et puis cette relation n'est pas uniquement homosexuelle, elle est tellement plus que ça : c'est Jay et moi. Un jour peut-être me dira-t-il qu'il m'aime. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça !!! Je deviens fou.. Je sais de qui je suis fou, ça c'est certain.. et je sais ce que je voudrais lui dire... ça ne me ressemble pas du tout et ça me fait peur parfois... Tout est chamboulé, pour l'instant, je ne dois pas y penser, nous sommes bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien… ce lancé de carottes et de cacahuètes entre Kate et moi me le confirme et surtout mon attention envers Tim. L'Anthony DiNozzo de Philadelphie et de Baltimore n'y serait jamais parvenu. Tous le monde croit que j'ai toujours été le DiNozzo du NCIS. Bien sûr une part de moi joue et se cache encore mais ici, je sais que je suis vraiment moi ou plutôt celui qui j'ai toujours voulu être. Je sais comme tout est sombre et nous avons besoin d'une porte de sortie et je suis celui qui l'ouvre. Seulement quand ça touche quelqu'un de l'équipe comme Ducky et cette famille de fous, je ne tenais pas en place, heureusement que les autres étaient là.. que Gibbs était là. Nos étreintes sont des découvertes de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors mais elles sont inégalables et encore une fois je suis sûr que c'est parce que c'est nous. Gibbs est fort et tendre à la fois. Il me touche comme personne ne m'a jamais touché… et j'en ai connu des aventures.. il me comprend. Il ressent mes bons moments comme mes mauvais et il est là. Jay sait pour mon adoption et ça n'a rien changé pour lui, alors que pour moi ça change tout, il est le seul à savoir et il m'accepte tel que je suis… »

- Tony ?

- Oui, le Bleu, répondit Tony en sortant de ses pensées.

- J'y vais, j'ai terminé, dit McGee, en désignant son bureau et la lettre pour les parents de Erin Kendall qui s'y trouve en attendant le ramassage du courrier.

- Bien, très bien.

- Tu ne rentres pas ?

« Bon sang, une excuse !! Et vite… Le rapport ? Non ! McGee sait que Kate et moi l'avons fini. Kate est rentrée avec Abby ou plutôt elle est sortie avec Abby.. une belle soirée entre filles… Bon autre chose, DiNozzo !!! »

- Il m'attend pour me raccompagner. Ma voiture a un problème.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, Patron, bafouilla Tim.

- Autre chose, agent McGee ?

- Non, non.

Et Tim prit immédiatement le chemin de la sortie. Désormais seuls dans l'open-space, Gibbs en profita et se pencha au dessus du bureau de son amant pour retenir le geste de Tony qui s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe. Tony regarda alors son amant et vit son autre main s'avancer dans la lumière et quelque chose glisser entre les doigts de Gibbs : une clé.

Et l'ex-Marine l'avança vers Tony.

- Vas-y prends la. Tu sais ce que c'est.

- La clé de chez toi.

- Ta clé, dit Gibbs en faisant tomber la dite clé dans la paume ouverte de DiNozzo.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire .. c'est ..

- Ce n'est pas pour me faciliter les choses, ne crois pas ça.

- Je sais.

- Mais si tu penses que …

- Non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que jamais personne n'a …enfin tu vois.

- Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi. J'aime déjà l'idée de t'imaginer dans chacune des pièces, sourit Gibbs.

- Et je porte quelque chose ?

- Ca dépend.

Et les deux hommes se sourient puis Tony referma sa main sur la clé. Il se leva et se retrouva à la même hauteur que son patron qui se rapprocha encore un peu plus, leur regard complice. Et Tony éteignit la lumière et subreptissement leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent.

- Merci, murmura DiNozzo.

- Allez, on y va.

- Oh que oui, dit-il beaucoup plus fort.

Les deux hommes se figèrent puis soufflèrent ensemble puisqu'ils étaient seuls et ce fut la cabine de l'ascenseur qui retint leurs rires.

Avant de démarrer, Tony demanda à Gibbs :

- J'aimerais passer chez moi.

- Je pensais que tu voudrais essayer ta clé.

- Oh, j'en ai bien l'intention, assura Tony en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant. Je veux juste prendre quelque chose, je ferai vite.

Et effectivement, Tony ne fit qu'enter et sortir ramenant avec lui son sac à dos.

- Pyjama ?

- Non, répondit Tony.

- C'est vrai que tu n'en as pas besoin.

Tony sourit, tout en rougissant légèrement, ce qui enchanta Gibbs.

Maintenant arrivés, Tony prit son précieux sac et passa devant Gibbs, lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière lui. Devant la porte, Gibbs se colla à son amant et l'embrassa dans la nuque en murmurant à son oreille.

- Dépèche-toi, j'ai envie de toi.

Tony inséra la clé, tourna, ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Gibbs, avide de Tony, le plaqua contre le mur du couloir et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre à une vitesse grand V, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Et pourtant ils découvraient à chaque fois de nouvelles sensations sur l'autre mais aussi sur eux-même.

- La première entrée d'une longue série, haleta Tony.

- Très longue, reprit Gibbs, en passant sa main sous la blouse de son amant.

Ils avancèrent encore et arrivèrent dans le living. Avant qu'ils ne perdent totalement le contrôle, Tony s'écarta, se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et en sortit un coffret en bois laqué noir avec de fines gravures en argent. Il se releva et le tendit à son amant :

- Cadeau de Porto Rico pour toi. Je n'ai pas osé ce soir-là. Il est temps d'y remédier.

- Anthony !

- Elle est à toi.

Gibbs prit la boite et l'ouvrit : une boussole magnifique, de facture ancienne avec une restauration admirable. Une émotion parfaite prit Gibbs ; de l'amour tout simplement.

- Quand je l'ai vue dans la vitrine, j'ai pensé à toi.. tu es ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Jay dit quelque chose.

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains encerclant le corps de Tony, sa langue demandant l'accès à la bouche de son amant qui capitula sans attendre et leur baiser s'accentua. Reprenant finalement leur souffle :

- On dirait qu'elle te plaît.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir mais je vais te montrer...

" Et effectivement, Jay me l'a montré directement sur la table du living, pour finir dans le canapé, essouflés, nos corps couverts de sueur et notre sperme mélangé. Gibbs m'a fait l'amour parcourant mon corps de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Nos sexes bientôt l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Jay sur moi et finallement ses lèvres sur ma virilité me faisant gémir son surnom de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il me devinait, savait où poser sa main, quand commencer et où s'arrêter. Et nous avons jouit ensemble. Il a jouit uniquement par moi. Je n'ai pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit, ne pensant qu'à mon plaisir, il a trouvé le sien..."

Les premiers rayons de soleil, Tony pouvait les sentir sur son visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Gibbs, déjà habillé. Il tenait la boite de la bousolle dans sa main et le regardait.

- Bonjour.

- Salut, toi, répondit Tony, en tendant sa main vers son compagnon.

Jay la prit et regarda, heureux, leurs doigts s'enlacer naturellement.

- Habille-toi, tu veux, finit par dire Gibbs.

- Une enquête ?

- Non, je t'emmène quelque part.

- Quelque part ?

- Oui.

- Dis-moi ?

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

Anthony se redressa et embrassa légèrement Jay.

- Non, c'est une surprise, résista Gibbs.

Voilà encore une chose que Gibbs faisait et que personne ne lui avait jamais offert. Tony revint à Jay et l'embrassa longuement.

- Tu ne sauras rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Si j'oublias de te le dire tout à l'heure : Merci.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Tony s'habilla donc puis ils prirent la voiture. Gibbs lui demanda de fermer les yeux une fois qu'ils eurent démarrer. A destination Gibbs l'aida à descendre et l'aida à avancer. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Gibbs lui annonça qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Et Anthony découvrit qu'ils étaient à la Marina.

- Il faut bien qu'on étrenne ta boussole.

- Ta boussole.

- Et puis, il est temps de savoir si tu es un bon matelo.

- Oui, mon Capitaine.

Et les deux compagnons montèrent à bord en se souriant.

" Et tout fut merveilleux. Suivre les instructions de Jay, le regarder se servir de la boussole, jeter l'ancre à son signal et rire en ramenant les plus minuscules poissons de l'océan. Regarder enlacés le coucher du soleil. Admirer les premières étoiles du soir et s'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présente. Et finalement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec la bousolle comme gardien de nos rêves."

A suivre ...

Et voilà un chapitre, je voudrais aller plus vite mais quoi qu'il arrive je la finirais.. Je la finirais.


	15. En Salle d'Interrogatoire

Tout ça à cause de cette scène du 2.15 entre Tony et Gibbs où Gibbs oblige DiNozzo a aller nettoyer la salle d'interrogatoire. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre l'attitude de Gibbs qui pour moi allait trop loin alors, ici, je lui ai donné une suite à ma façon.

**Chapitre 15. En salle d'interrogatoire**

Tony se dirigeait vers la salle d'interrogatoire avec ce chiffon rouge que Gibbs lui avait lancé. Le couloir d'accès était désert.

« Je sais que nous devons nous comporter comme d'habitude au bureau mais il est hors de question que je nettoie ce qu'a fait ce maudit suspect, enfin ce témoin oh et puis peu importe !! »

DiNozzo ouvrit la porte de la dite salle et entra… et elle était nickel, parfaitement propre.

- Je suis dans la bonne salle ? s'intérrogea Tony à voix haute.

- Parfaitement oui.

Tony se retourna.

- Effectivement, ton genou est guéri, il n'y a plus aucun doute, annonça-t-il en souriant.

- Mon genou ne va pas mieux. En fait quand j'ai compris pourquoi tu savais toujours quand j'arrivais, j'ai voulu te surprendre.

- Qu'est-ce .. ?

- Je reprends mon avantage.

Gibbs referma la porte et l'instant d'après, il plaqua Tony contre le mur tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouchel leurs langues reprenant automatiquement leur habitude. Le chiffon, quant à lui, était toujours dans les mains de DiNozzo...

- C'était juste un prétexte, alors ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pas au bureau, c'est toi qui … commença Tony, en jouant avec le chiffon rouge.

- J'ai changé d'avis, le coupa Jay, en jettant le morceau de tissu sur la table d'interrogatoire.

Un nouveau baiser parfait et complice eut lieu. Tony savait que c'était le premier qui engendrerait cette suite qu'ils voulaient et attendaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient rien que tous les deux.

- Es-tu sûr que personne ne peut nous voir ? dit Tony, en indiquant le miroir sans teint.

- Tout est sous contrôle.

- Oh, non pas du tout, annonça Tony en plaçant sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

Sans plus attendre, Jethro arrima ses mains sur celles de Tony et les amena au-dessus de la tête de son compagnon. Là, il s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Gibbs descendit dans son cou, retenant les poignets de Tony d'une seule main, puis il se servit de l'autre pour déboutonner la chemise de DiNozzo.

Avoir envie de Tony était constant. L'ex-Marine utilisait toutes ses capacités de contrôle pour rester dans son rôle de Boss quand il était au NCIS mais aujourd'hui quand il avait vu Tony si heureux et complice avec Kate et McGee, il n'avait plus rien contrôler et commencé à se demander où il pourrait se retrouver... Et la salle d'interrogatoire lui était venue à l'esprit. Et il avait bien fait car à cet instant, tout était parfait. Jethro continua en caressant le torse de Tony. Il ne tarda pas à embrasser sa peau et vint titiller les mamelons de son bel Italien qui gémissait de plus en plus. Habillement, Jethro défit la ceinture du pantalon de Tony et la fermeture.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas en reste non plus mais je peux encore améliorer ça.

Et Gibbs glissa sa main dans le boxer d'Anthony.

- Boss !?!

- A moi de jouer.

Et il fit descendre le boxer de son amant pour découvrir son pénis. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Tony, Jethro remonta ses mains pour les laisser ensuite doucement glisser sur les pectoraux de Tony. Bien sûr, Jethro ne s'arrêta pas là, il descendit encore et ses mains arrivèrent sur les fesses galbées de Tony. Toujours fixé l'un à l'autre, Gibbs déposa de petits baisers papillon sur le bas ventre de Tony.

- Gibbs !

- Un peu de patience, dit Gibbs, en soufflant légèrement sur le sexe de Tony.

Et la bouche de Jay se posa sur la virilité de son amant. Tony connaissait leur intimité mais lorsque Jay lui procurait ce genre de caresses, il découvrait un autre homme, un homme qui était tendre, tourné vers lui, attentionné. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui ? Seulement Tony arrêta de penser car Jay venait de l'englober tout entier, amorçant un mouvement de lent va-et vient en augmentant petit à petit. Parfois, Tony croyait que son amant allait quitter son épieu mais après avoir titillé son point sensible, il revenait entièrement à lui. Peu après comme Tony s'y attendait, Gibbs le laissa car il savait que son bel Italien ne tiendrait plus longtemps si non. Juste une dernière caresse lorsque Jay plaça un préservatif sur le sexe de son amant. Après cela, les mains de Tony descendirent sur la ceinture de Gibbs. Et finalement leurs chaussures et pantalon finirent respectivement sur le sol de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une fois en boxer, Gibbs entraîna Tony vers la table où ce dernier plaqua ses mains et retrouva sous ses doigts le fameux chiffon rouge qu'il agrippa.

Jay se positionna derrière lui : faire l'amour dans cette pièce, il n'y avait jamais pensé, jamais avant Anthony. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même et il ne voudrait pour rien au monde que cela change. Gibbs mit un préservatif, désormais il en avait toujours sur lui. Jay n'en pouvait plus, sa virilité le lui faisait sentir pourtant il devait préparer Tony. Ce fut là qu'Anthony bougea un bras en arrière pour le placer sur la hanche de son amant qu'il rapprocha de lui.

- Tony ?

- Laisse toi aller.

Gibbs plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Tony et son agent amorça alors le geste de rapprocher Jay de lui. Et le sexe de Gibbs parvint à l'antre de Tony.

- Viens, Jay.

Et Gibbs termina le mouvement qu'Anthony avait commencé et il entra en lui. Ce dernier se cambra, en crispant ses mains sur la table et laissa échapper un râle.

- Ne t'arrête pas, si non je crie.

Et Gibbs s'enfonça plus profondément dans son amant. L'un contre l'autre, les mains de Jay glissèrent des hanches de Tony à son sexe et le caressa, tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient. Tony le rejoignit dans son mouvement, leurs corps parfaitement soudés.

Ensemble, ils accélérèrent.

Ensemble, il ralentirent.

Ensemble, ils jouirent.

Toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Gibbs enlaça Tony et embrassa la clavicule de son compagnon.

- Comment va ton genou ? dit Tony, en reprenant son souffle.

- Parfaitement bien et encore mieux quand tu auras mis ta pommade miracle dessus.

Tony sourit quand Gibbs croisa son regard.

- Je la soupçonne de ne pas être aussi miracle que tu le disais.

- Je m'appliquerais mieux lors des massages alors, à moins que tu ne simules ta douleur.

Gibbs sourit à son tour tandis qu'ils se rhabillaient.

- En tout cas, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu simules, dit Tony souriant de sa plaisanterie.

Gibbs embrassa une dernière fois Tony, la main sur le verrou de la porte.

« Clic »

- On a une enquête à boucler, DiNozzo, annonça Gibbs, en prenant le couloir. Et n'oublie pas le chiffon.

En fait, Tony l'avait déjà dans sa poche, ce chiffon pouvait enccore servir... Et DiNozzo suivit son Boss...

A suivre...

Un lemon, j'en avais envie... pas vous ?

Je ne sais pas quand pour le chapitre suivant car il est encore au brouillon sur papier. Si vous m'encouragez ça peut faire avancer les choses...


	16. Famille

Une peu de douceur... Une confidence... Deux Mains enlacées... Une simple étreinte...

L'épisode Bulldog m'a marqué pour la scène finale à l'hopital, les regards de Kate, Gibbs et Tony étaient profonds et poignants, je commencerais donc là...

Chapitre 16. Famille

Gibbs avait renvoyé Kate et Tony chez eux. Il tenait à finir cette enquête lui-même, il ne voulait pas en imposer d'avantage à ses agents. Leur regard à l'hôpital lui avait fait prendre cette décision. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à admettre ce qui ressortait de cette enquête. Jade avait eu la meilleure famille possible : aimante et présente. Kate, Tony et lui avaient regardé ce père dans ses derniers moments et justement ces derniers moments, il les avait passé à aimer Jade. Aucun n'avait voulu détruire ces derniers instants, cet homme ne méritait pas ça.

De retour au bureau, une fois Jade en salle d'interrogatoire, Gibbs leur avait dit de faire leur rapport au plus vite et de quitter les lieux sans attendre. Chacun avait protesté mais sans vraie conviction, l'ex-Marine l'avait bien ressenti. Il imaginait facilement Abby, Kate et Tim dans leur appartement respectif entrain de composer le numéro de téléphone de leur famille pour « juste » avoir des nouvelles ainsi que le regard attendri de Ducky en découvrant sa mère endormie dans son fauteuil avec les gorkis à ses pieds. Seul Tony ne ferait rien… Et le cœur de Jethro s'était serré. Quand Gibbs les avait regardés s'en aller ensemble, Tony se retourna juste avant de monter dans l'ascenseur et articula simplement : 'Maison' Et instantanément, la journée fut réchauffée par un rayon de soleil car Jethro savait que Tony prendrait sa clé, rentrerait, se débarrasserait de ses vêtements, prendrait une douche, passerait un boxer ou pas !! et il se coucherait dans leur lit… C'était simplement ça qui le rendait heureux… si peu et beaucoup pourtant… Et il admettait que depuis eux, il aimait rentrer.

A son tour Gibbs put rentrer. Il trouva alors la clé de Tony sur la table de l'entrée et déposa la sienne juste à côté. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie se coucher auprès d'Anthony, le serrer fort contre lui, sentir son odeur sucrée de soleil, toucher sa peau si douce, prendre sa main pour finalement calquer sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon et s'endormir… Et ce fut ce qu'il fit ; heureux.

Maison de Gibbs. 3h12.

Maintenant enlacés, Gibbs sentit le corps de Tony s'agiter avant de l'entendre :

- Ne partez… Qui je suis… Aides-moi…

Jethro avait déjà entendu ces mots.. à Guantanamo et il appela Tony pour le réveiller tout en le secouant légèrement.. Subitement Tony ouvrit les yeux.

- Jay ! dit Tony, encore étourdi par ce cauchemar.

- Tony, ça va ?

- Oui, répondit Tony précipitamment. Je t'ai réveillé, pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, tu veux en parler ?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, voyons, assura Tony à son amant qui bien sûr compris que c'était bien plus que ça.

- Anthony ...

Mais Tony se détourna de Jethro et fixa le mur.

- Il faut qu'on dorme.

- Anthony ? dit Jay, en enlaçant tendrement son amant. Parle-moi.

- Serre-moi fort, tu veux.. lui demanda Tony.

Gibbs passa donc ses bras et lia ses mains pour enlacer Tony de douceur et de force en même temps, puis il murmura à son compagnon :

- Ne te cache pas de moi.

- Jay ...

- C'est ta famille ?

- Je n'en ai pas, dit Tony en secouant la tête.

- Tony, j'ai vu ton regard à l'hopital.

- Elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Sa soeur et son père l'aimaient si fort, tout pour elle.. elle a fait assassiner sa soeur !!!

- Je sais, seulement ce n'était pas ça que tu voyais dans ton cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours de dos, DiNozzo fit oui de la tête et dit :

- Il n'a pas toujours été un cauchemar, avant j'aimais faire ce rêve. Je le faisais déjà avant de savoir pour mon adoption. Je suis dans une maison immense, je ne m'y sens pas chez moi et là on sonne à la porte et j'ai beau être à l'opposé, j'arrive immédiatement et j'ouvre : il y a un couple qui m'attend, ils me sourient, me tendent la main et je pars avec eux et je suis heureux.

- Il a changé après qu'ils t'aient dit pour l'adoption ?

- Non, ça lui donnait un sens au contraire. Ils me l'ont annoncé un soir à table, entre l'entrée et le plat principal. Mes résultats scolaires baissaient... pourtant je faisais des efforts mais entre l'escrime, l'équitation, le piano, le cathéchisme et les cours d'itatlien, je n'en pouvais plus. Et là, ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient adopté pour obtenir le meilleur. Ils avaient payé assez cher pour que j'en vaille la peine. Et bien sûr, tous le monde devait continuer à ignorer car sinon ils n'auraient plus besoin de moi.

- Quel age avais-tu ?

- 15 ans. J'ai réalisé ce qu'ils ont dit et ai compris pourquoi ils ne m'aimaient pas, que ça ne venait pas de moi.

Instinctivement, Jay resserra encore son étreinte et Anthony reconnaissant posa ses mains sur celles de son amant puis il continua :

- Un an plus tard, Grand-Père Luciano a quitté l'Italie et est revenu en Amériques. Je l'ignorais à l'époque mais il était malade. Il revenait pour obtenir de meilleurs soins auprès de grands pontes. Emiliano et Martha l'ont appris très vite et c'est là que j'entre en scène.

- L'héritage.

- L'héritage, répéta Tony, en se retrournant vers son amant. Jusque là, ils refusaient que j'ai des contacts avec lui. J'ignore pourquoi père et fils ne s'entendaient pas, j'ignore quelle était la part de responsabilité de l'un et l'autre, le fait est que j'étais leur chance pour l'héritage. Jusque là, Emiliano et Martha parlaient de lui comme d'un tyran.. J'y suis allé en trainant les pieds.. son surnom était Lucky, comme le truand des années 30, Charlie Luciano alors je me disais qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison pour ça... Pris par l'émotion, Tony avait difficile d'évoquer ce bonheur et sa perte... en fait ce fut la plus belle chose que mes "parents" aient fait pour moi. Lucky a été ma famille même si ça n'a pas duré. Grand-père a repris les leçons de piano quand il a compris la méthode de cours de la prof qui consistait à frapper mes doigts à chaque fausses notes et il a aussi repris les leçons d'italien...

- Forcément. Un professeur fantastique. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais t'entendre parler italien plus souvent... Ca te rend encore plus sexy.. ., dit Jethro en souriant légèrement.

- Ah oui ? dit Tony en esquissant un sourire. Je le ferais... Tu sais, j'étais bien avec lui : 2 ans merveilleux même quand il a été très malade. Je suis resté auprès de lui et je l'ai vu mourir comme aujourd'hui pour ce père...

- Je suis navré, dit Gibbs ému.

Emu par ce qu'il était entrain d'apprendre. Jay s'apercevait aussi de la force qu'avait son Anthony pour dissimuler ces sentiments et il fut doublement touché qu'il partage avec lui cette période de sa vie, cette période qui le rendait fragile et vulnérable. Alors ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts naturellement et Tony parvint à continuer son récit :

- Une fois décédé, ils m'ont félicité car le testament ne pouvait qu'être à mon avantage.

- Et alors l'argent était à toi.

- Alinéas 23 de la loi 14 de 1939 sur l'héritage.

- Pardon ?

- S'il est prouvé qu'il y a fraude sur le lien de parenté, le testament est annulé et remis aux plus proche parents.

- Je vois.

- Ils m'avaient déjà annoncé qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Le jour de la lecture, mon grand-père avait laissé une lettre.

Tony se redressa.

- Lucky disait qu'il savait que je n'étais pas son petit fils biologique, que je l'étais par le coeur. Il savait qu'un garçon aussi bien que moi ne pouvait être l'enfant de son fils.. et que ça ne changeait rien au testament. Tout est à moi.

- Tony ? questionna Gibbs, en se redressant à son tour.

- Je sais mais je n'ai rien conservé, tu sais... J'ai une rente dont je ne me sers jamais. Le reste est administré par la famille du meilleur ami de Lucky, ce sont des associations caritatives pour la plupart... Je ne voulais pas te mentir.Je voulais juste être ...

- Je comprends. C'est normal, le rassura Gibbs, en posant une main dans le dos de Tony.

- Non, ce n'est .. C'est .. Je ...

- Anthony, ça va. Chacun de nous a ses secrets et tu me l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre.

Ce dernier se retourna et Gibbs vit des larmes inonder le vert des yeux de Tony. Jay frisonna.. il ne voulait pas que cette tristesse continue pour Tony. Il le voulait heureux, il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Jay passa délicatement ses doigts sous les yeux de Tony.

- Et c'est là que les rêve a changé, devina alors Gibbs.

- Personne pour moi.. on sonne, je courre encore et encore et j'arrive enfin, j'ouvre. Ils sont bien là.. ils perdent leur sourire et s'en vont. Je les appelle mais ils ne se retournent même pas et moi je reste là.. je .. C'est idiot, je sais.. je ne parviens pas à le stopper.. je ...

Instinctivement, Jay le prit dans ses bras et Anthony s'y accrocha.

- Le pire ce n'est pas de ne pas savoir qui on est mais pourquoi je ne sais pas. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être leur fils... Je suis ridicule, je sais.

- Ecoute-moi, dit Gibbs en lui relevant le visage. Si tu veux savoir, je pourrais...

- Quoi ?

- L'ami, qui a trouvé pour ton adoption, pourrais trouver ton dossier. Il me doit un énorme service.

- Je ne .. non.. Pourquoi ? Tu crois ?

- Quelle que soit ta décision je la suivrais.

Anthony regarda l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, l'homme qui avait rendu sa vie meilleure même avant qu'ils ne soient amants et dit à Jay :

- Ma Famille c'est vous, même si je ne parviens pas à le dire.. Rien ne pourrait changer ce que je ressents pour vous tous... je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'en veux pas...

- Je ne penserai jamais ça.

Tony savait que Gibbs serait à ses côtés, qu'il était sincère et donc :

- Ok ... Alors oui, je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Jay lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement puis entraina Anthony avec lui sur le matelas. Tony se blottit contre son amant, son ami, sa famille et ils s'endormirent...

A suivre...

Cet épisode vu le sujet m'a amené naturelement à aboder l'adoption de Tony. J'espère que vous avez aimé... Dites moi tout.

Ps: la loi a été inventée, je n'y connais rien du tout mais ça doit bien exister. J'aimais beaucoup le film "Les Indomptés" fait sur la vie de Lucky Luciano (avec Christian Slater) et donc quand il a été question de trouvé un prénom pour le grand-père j'ai pensé au film.


	17. Cote à cote

Chapitre 17. Cote à cote

Je fais allusion aux épisodes 2.17/2.18/.2.19/.2.20 dans ce chapitre...

Gibbs monta dans l'ascenseur, il lui fallait absolument arrêter de sourire, il ne pourrait pas sortir de la cabine si non… et il voulait voir si Tony souriait toujours lui aussi. C'était ça l'effet DiNozzo !! Effet qu'il avait lui-même provoqué aujourd'hui...

Car aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de choisir la formule « Starbuck » c'est à dire qu'il allait chercher son café dans un starbuck proche du NCIS pendant que Tony faisait le reste du chemin à pied. Donc Tony arrivait avant lui et jouait avec Kate et le Bleu puis lui-même arrivait, il lui donnait une tape derrière la tête et enquête ou pas, la journée pouvait commencer.

Seulement cette fois, Gibbs avait retenu Tony avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture pour l'embrasser longuement tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Mon meilleur agent… » faisant naître sur le visage d'Anthony son plus beau sourire. Au bureau, lors de l'enquête "Cellule Rouge", Gibbs avait dû le lui reprendre, fidèle à son attitude « gibbsienne » comme dirait Abby, mais il voulait le lui rendre. Et là dans la voiture, sans y avoir réfléchis à l'avance les mots avaient changé et étaient devenus « Mon Meilleur Amant » … Et le sourire de son Anthony s'était accentué encore plus.

L'attention de Gibbs revint à la réalité en entendant la sonnerie de l'ascenseur et forcé, il ferma son visage. Tony avait pu continuer à sourire, lui. Kate aura alors simplement attribué ça à une nouvelle conquête. Gibbs savait que s'il le pouvait, Tony resterait silencieux car Gibbs avait compris qu'il avait de plus en plus de scrupules à mentir à l'équipe. Bien sûr, Tony ne lui en parlait pas car il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. A ce niveau là, Tony était bien plus courageux que lui mais il acceptait ce silence.. seulement le silence étouffe parfois….

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Gibbs pénétra dans l'open space, son regard immédiatement dirigé vers le poste de DiNozzo pour découvrir qu'il n'y était pas !! Et en regardant alentour non plus ? Kate et McGee, eux par contre, se tenaient devant le bureau de Tony.

- Où est DiNozzo ?

- Au labo, Boss, répondit McGee précipitamment.

- Pourquoi ? On a une enquête ?

Après cette fameuse « Cellule Rouge », il avait cru être un peu tranquille.

- Non, Gibbs, lui assura l'agent Todd.

Soupçonnant quelque chose.

- Ecartez-vous un peu de ce bureau.

- …

- Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Kate et Tim finirent par s'exécuter et Gibbs vit une feuille plastique carrément collée sur le plan de travail du bureau de Tony avec noté en rouge : Sex machine à la casse !!!

- Il a essayé de l'enlever mais … commença Tim.

- Il a finit par faire basculer sa pile de dossiers qu'il a passé des heures à ranger hier.

- Arrangez-moi ça !

- Mais, Patron…

- Bougez moi ce truc et trouvez moi qui s'est amusé à ça tout de suite, dit Gibbs assez haut pour être bien entendu de tout l'étage… et c'est lui qui finira à la casse. Agent du NCIS, qu'elle blague !?

Et Gibbs quitta l'open space. Il était dans une colère noire, ce n'était qu'une blague de potache mais quand on s'en prenait à Tony, il devenait incontrôlable. Bien sûr, il ne supportait pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne au reste de son équipe car ils étaient tous ce qu'il avait de plus important dans sa vie, seulement Tony, c'était Tony. Il aimait tant quand Anthony souriait... Et cette mauvaise blague avait tout gâché... il aimait quand Tony sourait car il … l'aimait plus que tout… Il l'aimait plus que tout… Gibbs se l'avouait enfin !!!

Gibbs savait aussi que ce surnom ne plaisait pas à Tony. Il l'avait découvert en surprenant cette joute entre Kate et Tony. Avant ça, son amant ne lui en avait jamais parlé et ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait. A cause de leur tempérament, Tony et Kate avaient été loin dans cette histoire et elle s'était cloturée par l'envois des deux photos sur son mail par une malencontreuse erreur. Tandis que celui de Kate passait instantanément à la corbeille, il avait regretté de devoir se séparer de celle de Tony car même si c'était un montage, il était vraiment sexy et le serait encore plus si la photo était vraie … Dès l'envoi des photos, Gibbs avait vu Tony et Kate quitter le bureau en courant et Gibbs n'avait eu qu'une hate : rentrer pour entendre l'explication de Tony et peut-être le torturer un peu à se propos avant de rire de son expression... Gibbs connaissait l'existence de la photo de Caitlin bien avant ça. Tony la lui avait montrée à l'hôtel ce matin-là à Panama City. Et oui, Gibbs s'était laissé convaincre de le rejoindre là-bas pour deux jours avant de rentrer à Washington… Encore un beau souvenir provoqué par Tony...

Kate et Tony riaient de ça aujourd'hui, c'était une belle anecdote. Tony et lui en avaient ri aussi surtout après qu'il lui ait acheté un chapeau de cow-boy identique. Chapeau qui ce week-end là fut la seule chose que Tony porta. Mais là, il n'y avait rien de drôle surtout que Tony ne pouvait leur dire la vérité.

Gibbs arriva au labo encore silencieux. Abby était entrain d'enfiler sa blouse blanche avec DiNozzo pour l'aider.

- Ne fais pas attention à ça.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Oui, j'ai voulu la bouger comme Kate et Tim avant moi. N'y parvenant pas, je suis descendue pour trouver de quoi décoller ça.

- Merci … de toute façon, Gibbs l'a sûrement vue maintenant.

- Et ?

- Et .. je ne suis pas ça.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je veux dire le surnom … pour le reste…

- Je sais de quoi tu parles. C'est Gibbs voyons, s'il trouve qui c'est, ça va barder pour son matricule.

Gibbs fit demi-tour et revint en criant :

- Abby !?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, dit la Gothique en attrapant un flacon au milieu d'autres, je l'ai, Gibbs. Je suis partie.

Et elle laissa les deux hommes ensemble. Leur équipe était vraiment particulière et le duo Tony / Gibbs encore plus, un jour il lui faudrait vraiment y réfléchir !!

Une fois les portes refermées derrière Abby.

- Désolé, Gibbs... Je ne suis pas arrivé à la décoller.

- Si non, tu ne m'aurais rien dit.

- Pas nécessaire, je vais aller ranger cette pile de dossiers.

Et Tony dépassa Gibbs qui l'attrapa en lui prenant la main.

- Pas ici, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Tony en voulant se dégager.

Gibbs, retenant la main de son compagnon, lui dit :

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Abby. Je ne penserais jamais ça de toi.

Tony releva les yeux vers Gibbs.

- Tu n'es pas que ça et à l'époque de l'université non plus.

- Je ne sais pas … J'ai fait n'importe quoi, avec n'importe qui, à partir du moment où on me portait un peu d'intérêt...

- Je sais que tu doutes toujours de ce que tu es à cause de ton adoption.

- Je ne voulais plus être seul...

- Tony, je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite, ton corps me rends fou mais être avec toi est la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée depuis la naissance de Kelly. Tu es mon meilleur agent et tu resteras mon seul amant.

Tony se rapprocha et s'accrocha à Jay qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. Je suis moi quand nous sommes ensemble.

Gibbs revint au visage de son compagnon.

- Souris moi, mon Anthony.

Et Tony s'exécuta avec plaisir puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Pas besoin de me coucher à terre.

- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour te toucher, sourit Gibbs à l'évocation de cette anecdote.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore avant de remonter à l'open space. Une fois revenus, la feuille avait disparu et les trois collègues étaient sur le point de finir de ranger les dossiers. A la pause déjeuné, quand Gibbs demanda s'ils avaient trouvé le responsable, Abby, Kate, et Tim répondirent :

- Problème reglé.

A peine un instant plus tard, Gibbs entendit un juron. Il se dirigea vers le bureau en question. L'agent, assis, ne releva pas les yeux devant Gibbs par peur bien sûr mais aussi parce qu'il avait d'autres problèmes à régler : chaque objets de son bureau avaient été collé. Gibbs fit simplement demi-tour en souriant.

Ce soir-là, Jay et Anthony firent l'amour tendrement prenant tout leur temps pour s'endormir enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

A suivre …

Je voulais les mettre en situation au bureau et ne pas poser de problème par rapport au passé mais au présent, un peu de la vie quotidienne de Tony et Gibbs. Je ne sais pas si la situation est crédible mais pour moi, le surnom Sex Machine n'est pas forcément un bon souvenir pour Tony donc voilà... Dites-moi...

Pour le chapitre suivant, il faudra patienter car je serai absente du 22/12/07 au 02/01/08 (et je n'aurais pas d'ordi durant cette période). Je me suis dépêchée pour celui-ci. Bonnes Fêtes à tous et pleins de fanfictions NCIS/Tony-Gibbs pour 2008.


	18. Cote à cote inversé

Chapitre 18. Cote à cote inversé.

15h21. NCIS

Tony avait vu Gibbs recevoir un appel directement sur son téléphone portable.

Tony avait vu le visage de Gibbs s'assombrir.

Tony avait vu Gibbs quitter le bureau sans explication.

Bien sûr, il pouvait se le permettre sans soucis car aucune enquête ne le retenait. Le bureau était plutôt calme depuis un petit temps d'ailleurs… et ce n'était jamais bon : le calme avant la tempête, Tony le sentait…

Le reste de la journée, DiNozzo avait attendu un appel qui n'était jamais venu… Bien sûr, Gibbs était capable de s'en sortir et si ça avait concerné le NCIS, il leur en aurait parlé… Mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas confié à lui… Il voulait faire partie de sa vie… Les confidences qu'il lui avaient faites sur son adoption, Lucky,... et Gibbs aussi s'était confié à lui à propos de sa famille... Que pouvait-il se passer ?

19h47. Appartement de DiNozzo.

Tony avait fini par rentrer chez lui. Son appart ne lui avait pas manqué, il n'y était pratiquement plus. Il aimait être chez Jay, il aimait chaque tour dans la serrure qui le ramenait à leurs étreintes et à leur vie ensemble. Fatigué, sans vouloir se l'avouer, Tony retrouva son lit et il eut froid...sans son compagnon à ses côtés. Il s'endormit avec le téléphone portable sur la table de chevet où s'était tenu la boussole…

4h07….

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tony, dont le sommeil avait été agité sans Gibbs, se réveilla tout de suite. Il reconnut parfaitement la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Jay ! dit Tony, en se relevant sur les coudes.

Gibbs s'approcha du lit, se pencha et embrassa Tony à pleine bouche. Parvenant à se libérer, Tony lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Gibbs ne répondit pas et bougea afin de se mettre à califourchon sur son amant. L'ex-Marine continua à l'embrasser forçant le passage des lèvres de DiNozzo. Tony ne se sentait pas bien, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Gibbs était trop brusque.. il n'était pas son Jay.

- Jay… Arrête… Je …

Gibbs descendit sa main rapidement le long du torse de Tony et passa sans attendre l'élastique du boxer et prit le sexe de Tony entre ses doigts brusquement.

- Aie ! .. mais aie !!! Tu me fais mal.

N'ayant plus le choix, Tony se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs qui bascula presque du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- J'ai envie de baiser et alors !

- Tu n'es même pas saoul.

- Non, c'est moi qui fais ça. Ne viens pas me dire que ça ne te plait pas.

- Non, ça ne me plait pas.

- Dis moi de m'en aller alors et c'est réglé, dit Gibbs en se levant brusquement pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Ne fais pas ça... Je sais, se décida à avouer Tony.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Pour Lou Ryan.

- Tu joues les espions.

- Je ne suis pas ton meilleur agent pour rien et puis ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Qui pouvait provoquer ton départ de la sorte ? Toi quitter le NCIS en pleine journée, il fallait une très bonne raidon. Semper Fi.

Gibbs ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas lui même son attitude, il avait tant besoin de Tony et il le repoussait de la pire façon. Tony le sortit de ses pensées en disant :

- Tu ne m'éloigneras pas de toi. Je ne partirais jamais.

- Tu devrais, répondit instinctivement Jethro.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Il est mort seul.

- Non, tu étais là, à ses cotés et quelque part, il le savait. Ecoute-moi.

Gibbs releva son regard bleu vers DiNozzo et Tony y vit un immense chagrin, il lui tendit alors la main, Gibbs l'accepta et vint s'assoeir sur le lit face à Anthony.

- Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, tu m'entends... Pendant cette enquête sur la mort du quartier maitre Jordan lors de ce concours de bikini, j'en ai profité pour nous tester un peu, oui, c'est vrai et c'était aussi pour te pousser à venir avec moi à Panama City, j'avoue. Quel numéro avec Kate et Tim et mon spring break. Dès le départ, c'était avec toi que je voulais y aller. Ensuite il y a eu notre visite au cours de yoga et là à chaque regard, c'était notre complicité avant tout et aucune des femmes autour ne comprenaient car nous ne pouvions être qu'hétéro. Il n'y avait aucune jalousie car il y a cette confiance entre nous. Et enfin pendant que j'étais à cette séance de photos masculine, avec Kate, j'ai su que c'était toi qui faisait toute la différence. Je ne suis pas hétéro ou gay ou bi.. Je suis avec toi, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. C'est toi et moi, ensemble.

Et Gibbs s'accrocha à Tony qui resserra son étreinte autour de son amant.

- Tu ne finiras pas comme lui, je serai toujours là.

- Oui, Semper Fi.

- Oui, c'est toi qui me l'a appris mais aussi parce que je t'aime.

- Anthony…

- Chut ! Tu as le temps.

Tony sentit Jay resserrer son étreinte puis Tony l'entraîna à lui. Jay posa sa tête sur le torse d'Anthony comme il aimait le faire et ils s'endormirent enlacés de la sorte.

A suivre…

Lou Ryan est l'ami de Gibbs de l'épisode 1.15.

Avez-vous aimé ? Une review pour dire oui ou non, c'est le silence le pire. Vous avez été 116 a cliquer sur le dernier chapitre et j'ai deux avis !!! Merci d'ailleurs du fond du coeur à Onarluca et Fanncis sur qui on peut toujours compter.


	19. Destin

Chapitre 18. Destin

Nous voici arrivés à l'épisode 2.21

Cette réunion au MTAC s'était éternisée encore et encore. Ecouter ces politicards s'auto congratuler pour des succès uniquement dus au travail acharné des agents de terrain et des scientifiques labo était insupportable. Gibbs se taisait par respect pour Tom Morrow. D'ailleurs en écoutant les paroles de ce dernier, l'ex-Marine avait l'impression d'entendre le discours d'un homme sur le départ, bizarre ? En tout cas au top départ, Gibbs n'avait pas demandé son reste, pourtant Tony ne serait pas à la maison. Ignorant pour combien de temps il en avait et DiNozzo devant s'occuper des formalités pour sa voiture détruite, il valait mieux qu'ils dorment chacun chez eux. Ce n'était qu'une nuit... une seule nuit...

"Oh comme il va me manquer !"

Etre avec lui tout simplement, le serrer, le voir sourire était devenu son essentiel. Anthony vivait en lui à chaque battement de cœur. Et puis il y avait cette pensée qui revenait de plus en plus souvent à Jay et forcément elle parvint à nouveau jusqu'à lui :

« Lui dire que je l'aime, je le veux vraiment. Combien de fois ai-je déjà failli le faire à ma propre surprise ? Sait-il combien je l'aime ? Nous, c'est tellement étrange et évident à la fois. Tony a raison en disant que c'est parce que c'est nous et personne d'autre. Qu'est ce qui me retient ? Je sais que Tony est sincère, qu'il sera toujours à mes côtés… et je sais que je serai toujours là aussi… Je veux qu'il soit heureux .. mais j'ai peur pourtant. J'ai peur de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Kelly et Shannon. J'ai déjà tant perdu, le perdre me serait insupportable… et pourtant loin de moi, il ne risquerait rien …"

Machinalement, Gibbs sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison les premières marches du perron et …

- Tony !

DiNozzo était assis sur la plus haute marche, la tête baissée à regarder ses mains qu'il triture sans ménagement.

- Tony, répéta Gibbs puis devant l'absence de réaction, il recommença : Anthony ?

Et ce dernier releva enfin la tête.

- Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que .. ? Je suis chez toi ? dit-il en tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! J'aurais dû.. Je vais rentrer chez moi, si tu veux annonça-il en se levant.

Gibbs le regardait sans comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

- Bon, ma voiture où … Je suis bête, elle est à la casse. Il me faut un taxi, je suis venu à pied.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est ma voiture, tu sais que j'y...

- Ce n'est pas ça, Tony. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça.

Tony regarda enfin Jethro. Il ne voulait pas partir, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Seulement, il n'était pas prêt à lui parler.

- On peut entrer, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, voyons. Tu dois être frigorifié en plus.

Et les deux hommes passèrent à l'intérieur. Au pied de l'escaliers, Tony tourna la tête et demanda simplement :

- Tu me laisses du temps, d'accord ?

Tony se sentait perdu… il avait fait le chemin jusque là à pied car il avait besoin de Jay mais maintenant, il ne savait plus … Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il aurait l'air de quoi ? Pourquoi imposer ça à Jay, il devait gérer ça lui-même en plus pourquoi est-ce que ça le mettait dans un état pareil ? Il était absolument ridicule.

Gibbs effleura la joue de son compagnon puis le laissa faire et il regarda Tony prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Au rez de chaussée, Gibbs tournait en rond, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Tony. Il était comme éteint et résigné. Le bruit de la douche prit fin et sans trop savoir s'il faisait bien, Jay monta tout de même le rejoindre.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et entra, Tony avait passé un peignoir et était maintenant devant le miroir qu'il avait débarrassé de sa buée et il se regardait mais on aurait dit que Tony ne se reconnaissait pas. Jethro s'approcha et posa une main dans le dos de son compagnon, un geste d'apaisement et une présence toute simple. Tony revint à lui et regarda Gibbs par la glace interposée.

- On pourrait aller à la cave et tu me montrerais comment poncer le bateau, à deux nous pourrions le finir…

Gibbs ne voulait pas brusquer Anthony, il lui laisserait le temps : être là était ce dont il avait besoin et Gibbs le lui offrirait.

- Comme tu veux.

- Allons y.

Et ils descendirent tout de suite à la cave.

En bas, Jethro guida les gestes de Tony sur les planches du bateau sans qu'ils échangent un seul mot. Tony s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Même s'il avait compris les gestes, Jethro le gardait dans ses bras, il avait bien compris que c'était là l'essentiel.

Et Tony finit par dire en continuant à poncer :

- Ton ami m'a envoyé mon dossier d'adoption. Je l'ai trouvé au courrier en rentrant à l'appartement. Et je l'ai ouverte…

- Et ?

- Il y avait un mot, il disait ne pas l'avoir lu. Que c'était à moi…

- Tony ?

- Ils sont morts.

Gibbs arrêta son mouvement retenant celui de Tony.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais… C'est logique après tout, je m'y attendais.

Gibbs lâcha la main de son amant pour poser la sienne sur le bras de Tony l'incitant à se retourner. Le rabot échappa alors à Tony qui ricocha sur une planche plus bas.

- Oh, non ! Je n'ai rien abimé, dis ? Je ne …

- Tony, ce n'est rien.

- Je ne …

Gibbs obligea Tony à se retourner. Il ne résista pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Face à face, oui mais DiNozzo gardait le regard baissé.

- Regarde-moi.

Et ce fut un regard embué de larmes qui vint à Jay.

- Je suis stupide.. j'ai cru.. j'ai espéré que peut-être… avec tous ces films… pas même de jumeau caché, tu te rends compte ! essaya d'ironiser Tony.

- Je comprends.

Et Anthony se blottit dans les bras de Jay où il dit :

- Elle aurait ouvert la porte avec un sourire… comme le mien. Elle aurait compris sans un mot de ma part car je ressemblerais à mon père…

- Viens, on va s'assoire.

Et ils s'installèrent sur le matelas. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que Tony ne devait pas parler fort, heureusement car l'émotion le submergeait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas su faire autrement.

- J'ai été mis à l'adoption parce qu'ils sont morts : Antonio et Viola Orsino. Ils venaient d'Europe, ils exploitaient une petite orangerai dans la vallée de San Francisco… J'étais avec eux dans l'accident, bébé bien sûr. J'avais les bonnes origines pour les DiNozzo.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te proposer…

- Non, ne croit pas ça. Je suis content de savoir.

- Oui ?

- Oui… Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné.

- Ils t'aimaient, dit Jay en prenant les mains de Tony.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est évident.

- Merci.

Gibbs fut soulagé. Tony reprenait vie. Il n'avait pas été abandonné, il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser cette perspective, il avait été désiré, il avait été aimé, il avait été privé de cet amour mais plus aujourd'hui.

- C'est mieux de savoir … mais je te dis encore, vous êtes ma famille : Abby, Ducky, Kate et même Tim et puis toi.

- Moi ? ria Gibbs. Et qui suis-je dans cette famille ?

- L'homme de ma vie, dit Tony en s'approchant de Jay.

Et les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement. Gibbs serra Tony dans ses bras. Après un moment, Tony se recula et vint poser son front contre celui de Jethro.

- Merci d'avoir été là.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Anthony.

- Oh, s'exclama Tony enthousiaste, tu sais, 'Anthony' est mon prénom d'origine.

- Voilà pourquoi il me plait tant.

- Je n'aimais pas ce prénom avant toi. Aujourd'hui je sais qui l'a choisi pour moi mais c'est toi qui me l'as rendu.

Jay embrassa son compagnon puis murmura ensuite son magnifique prénom. Leur baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Tony se posèrent sur les pectoraux de Gibbs. Tony eut l'impression de ressentir les battements du coeur de Jay. Ensuite, Gibbs amena les siennes à la ceinture du peignoir et entreprit de défaire le noeud. Dénudant le torse de son compagnon, il vint titiller de ses doigts les têtons de son Italien. Puis la bouche de Gibbs quitta celle de Tony qui exhulta immédiatement quand elle se posa sur les pointes de chair. En un instant Jethro se débarassa de sa blouse et de son pantalon. Tony, quant à lui, se laissa glisser sur le matelas tandis que Gibbs se mettait à califourchon sur lui.

Jay s'immobilisa et regarda Tony. Dans les yeux de son amant, Jay voyait toute la vie qui l'habitait. Celle qu'il avait dû se battre pour conserver. Jethro lui dit :

- Je remercie la vie de t'avoir mené à moi. J'aurais voulu que tu connaisses le bonheur avec tes parents biologiques ... crois moi.

- Je sais, dit Tony en se relevant sur les coudes.

- Nous ne nous serions probablement jamais rencontrés. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi, Mon Amour.

Anthony, ému, vint embrasser Jay tendrement.

- Nos destins sont liés. Je suis sûr que nous nous serions trouvés autrement.

- Ah oui ?

- Mmm, acquiesca Tony, en embrassant Jay.

- Je veux savoir, lui sourit Gibbs.

- Voyons.. Tu serais tombé en panne avec ta voiture sur la route de San Francisco.

- Pourquoi serais-je venu ?

- Une enquête ...

- Je ne crois pas, si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie à Baltimore, je ne serais plus au NCIS.

- C'est vrai ? fut étonné Tony. C'est ..

- L'effet DiNozzo.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques.

- Plus tard. Vas-y continues.

- Alors, tu serais là en vacance, pourquoi pas ? fit Tony en l'embrassant.

- Ok, d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours voulu revoir San Francisco, accepta Gibbs en l'embrassant à son tour.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna à nouveau Tony. Alors nous irons ensemble.

- Ensuite, demanda Gibbs, joueur.

- En attendant la réparation qui pourrait durer vu la pièce manquante, je te proposerais l'hospitalité.

- Et tu crois que j'accepterais ?

- Tu serais déjà sous mon charme, dit Tony en embrassant Jethro dans le cou.

- Ah oui !

- Tout à fait..., l'effet Orsino ... oh et bien sûr mes parents seraient absents.

- Bien sûr, répondit Jay en l'embrassant à son tour dans le cou.

- Je te ferais visiter la propriété prospère des Orsino...

- Et nous ferions l'amour pour la première fois sous un oranger...

Et les deux amants s'embrassèrent profondément. Ces images de bonheur présentes à leur esprit et profondément persuadés que le destin les auraient réunis d'une manière ou d'une autre...

A suivre ...

J'ai aimé imaginer la rencontre de mon couple préféré si leur vie avait été totalement diffèrente. Et vous comment verriez-vous cela pour votre couple slash préféré ? Congitez bien. J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt


	20. Ecris l'Histoire

Je donne la parole à Caitlin Todd qui me manque.

Je vous fais ce cadeau... enfin je l'espère... en ce 8 Février 2008, alors que c'est mon anniversaire.

Chapitre 20. Ecris l'Histoire.

Voudrais-tu me voir  
M'oublier  
M'approcher me croire  
M'inviter  
Ou n'pas savoir  
Quand viendra la fin?

C'est toi qui choisis  
De rester  
Me laisser ici  
En douter  
C'est toi aussi  
Qui sait et c'est bien

Que veux-tu  
Qu' je fasse?  
M'effacer ou  
M'avancer pour  
Être dans ta trace  
Tout te dire ou  
Bien me taire  
Que veux-tu que je fasse?

Refrain:  
Écris l'histoire  
Tout c' que tu voudras entre  
Mes lignes  
Ton territoire  
Étendu si loin sur le mien  
Écris l'histoire  
Dans ma mémoire  
Mais n'écris jamais la fin  
(Mais n'écris jamais la fin)

Caitlin Todd entra dans son appartement et laissa son sac glisser de ses mains. Ducky vient de la raccompagner, chose que Kate a accepté une fois le transfert de Tony en chambre de simple observation accompli. Elle était vraiment fatiguée et ce maudit rhume ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche et dormir. La jeune femme fonctionna comme un automate et se mit au lit sans traîner où elle dormit jusque tard dans la matinée du lendemain.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux et repris ses esprits, elle appela Ducky pour avoir des nouvelles de Tony… Le médecin légiste la rassura et lui dit que du repos était le meilleur remède pour Anthony. Elle remercia son collègue et raccrocha déjà sûre de revoir l'Italien bien avant la fin de son congé maladie. Kate se prépara ensuite un petit déjeuné puis se décida pour une balade ; rester enfermée était hors de question.

Kate prit automatiquement le chemin de son endroit préféré. Elle avait découvert ce square par hasard lors d'un de ses joggings et avait adoré tout de suite. Un parc simple et convivial avec ces bancs intelligemment dispersés. Un kiosque accueillait l'été un petit orchestre ou un soliste en quête d'un peu d'écoute, il était toujours décoré de lampions qui accentuait son charme. En ce début de moi de mai, les arbres étaient magnifiques et les cerisiers en fleurs lui donnaient un côté féerique. Une fois assise, Kate tourna son regard vers le kiosque et y aperçu un couple tendrement enlacé…

En les voyant ainsi, elle sut qu'elle avait totalement accepté ce qu'elle avait découvert ou plutôt réaliser. Kate resta encore un peu profitant des rayons du soleil avant de renter.

Maintenant assisse dans le canapé du salon, Caitlin tient son journal intime ouvert sur les genoux. Il contient son lot de dessins et de textes. Elle vient de terminer son croquis et reste un moment à le regarder avant d'écrire. Il représente Gibbs penché près du visage de Tony… C'est là à cet instant que Kate a compris. Elle venait de quitter Tony au plus mal, pour se blottir dans les bras de Ducky, compatissant. Puis elle avait vu à travers la vitre de la chambre d'isolement, Gibbs se pencher vers Tony : « Tu ne mourras pas »... et Tony avait ouvert les yeux… et surtout ce tendre effleurement de leurs mains... Et Caitlin Todd avait compris...

Kate hésitait encore à poser des mots en bas du dessin comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Ce carnet intime s'était vraiment rempli depuis son entrée dans l'équipe alors qu'elle le possédait depuis des années. Chaque membre de l'équipe y était représenté : Abby et son sourire magnifique. Le visage de Ducky marqué de son immense compassion. Tim et son soucis permanent de bien faire… Gibbs et son regard acier marqué d'un sens du devoir envers son équipe et les victimes... Et Anthony DiNozzo… Celui qui l'a rendue vivante grâce à cette vie qui émane de lui. Ils sont là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, sa famille de coeur.

Après ça, Caitlin revint en arrière et trouva les dessins précédents qu'elle avait faits de Tony et Gibbs, sans comprendre alors : Tony de retour des égouts avec les mains de Gibbs posées sur lui. Le jeu de Tony sur le ring à l'entraînement, le visage inquiet de Gibbs pendant la mission sous couverture avec White, ... Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Quand avaient-ils accepté leur sentiment ? Kate réalisa alors que DiNozzo devait lui aussi posséder un journal intime si non, il l'aurait déjà taquiné à propos du sien. Elle le laissait toujours chez elle mais il devait l'avoir deviné… Il était meilleur profiler qu'elle, dire qu'il lui avait fallut tout ce temps pour comprendre ! Ce DiNozzo, c'était vraiment quelqu'un !! Il est son meilleur ami et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il allait se remettre de la peste, il le fallait… Gibbs l'y aiderait.

Kate se demandait aussi et surtout pourquoi la découverte de leur relation ne la gênait pas ? Pourquoi la trouvait-elle si naturelle ?

Pendant le trajet depuis Bethesda alors qu'Abby s'était endormie sur l'épaule de McGee, ce dernier s'était d'abord extasié sur la belle Cassie Yates pour ensuite dériver sur l'attitude de Gibbs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il était à la limite.. de quoi, Tim ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer avec des mots mais cette émotion prenait toute la place à la morgue et au labo...

Kate n'avait pas été là mais elle pouvait imaginer : Gibbs avait vu cette poudre blanche se répandre autour de Tony. Il avait dû le laisser s'en aller alors que lui devait rester enfermer à la morgue tout en sentant au fond de lui que le pire allait arriver et sans pouvoir se battre avec Tony, se battre pour lui mais sans être avec lui pour le soutenir. Et forcément le choc de l'annonce du test positif de Tony. Kate l'avait ressentit comme un coup de poignard. Gibbs, avec son instinct, devait le savoir et le comble était qu'il avait dû bloquer ce cri de rage et de désespoir qui montait en lui... Et ce n'était pas tout avec cette annonce des 15 pourcent de chance... Quelle force les habitait tous les deux !! Car Tony avait lui aussi tenu le plus longtemps possible sans se départir de son image du DiNozzo. Quel courage !

Bien sûr maintenant, Tony était à Bethesda sur la bonne voie. Mais qu'allait provoquer cette épreuve ? Quel changement pour l'un comme pour l'autre ?

Et pour elle ?

... Ca ne changerait rien pour elle. Ils resteraient toujours à ses yeux les deux meilleurs agents du NCIS, ils auraient toujours son respect et son admiration. Quand ils seraient prêts à leur dire, elle serait là à leurs côtés, ils étaient coéquipiers pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, d'ici ou ailleurs...

Alors en dessous du dessin, Caitlin Todd écrivit simplement :

Ils s'aiment.

Dis-moi tu m' préfères  
À genoux  
Parti ou par terre  
À tes pieds  
Pour avoir l'air  
De n' pas être rien?

Faut-il que j'arrête?  
Un mot et  
J' n'en fais qu'à ta tête  
J'disparais  
Change de planète  
Sauf si tu me retiens

Que veux tu de moi?  
J'attendrai que  
Tu me le dises  
Un amour ou pas?  
Quelqu'un qui te demande à toi:  
Voudrais-tu de moi?

Refrain, x2  
Écris l'histoire  
Tout c' que tu voudras entre  
Mes lignes  
Ton territoire  
Étendu si loin sur le mien  
Écris l'histoire  
Dans ma mémoire  
Mais n'écris jamais la fin  
(Mais n'écris jamais la fin)

Ici se termine Entre les Lignes...

Tout d'abord, merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un message et qui sont restés depuis Mai 2006. Toujours les mêmes, toujours fidèles… Semper Fi.

J'ai choisi « Ecris l'histoire » en hommage à Grégory Lemarchal. Je n'ai jamais été un fan de la star academy mais il se démarquait de tout ça grâce à cette voix magnifique. Après son décès, j'ai mieux écouté les paroles de ses chansons et autant elles se rapportent à lui autant elles s'accordaient à mon Histoire, à cette histoire pour laquelle je ne trouvais pas toujours le temps que j'aurais voulu en pensant parfois que je ne parviendrais jamais à la finir. Je savais depuis le début comment se déroulerait chaque chapitre afin de rejoindre Eyes Only.

"Ecris l'histoire" m'a redonné courage.. Ces paroles faisaient écho à ma passion pour le NCIS, celle que je partage en écrivant. Quand je l'entends, c'est Anthony et Jay que je vois, l'univers des fanfictions et du Slash.

Je sais que vous auriez préféré encore et encore des chapitres mais j'ai rejoint « Eyes Only » et « Entre nos mains » et au départ, c'est ainsi qu'est né Entre les lignes. J'espère être restée cohérente.

A vous de vous lancer car il reste tellement de possibilité, tout n'a pas été exploité, il reste tant à dire… Donc ECRIS L'HISTOIRE TOUT C'QUE TU VOUDRAS ENTRE MES LIGNES MAIS N'ECRIS JAMAIS LA FIN…

A bientôt, Barna.

ps: J'ai encore des fanfictions en projet seulement je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture, j'en ai besoin.


End file.
